My Angel
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: Lucy is an angel that is given a chance to do ten missions in exchange for a wish. Partnering up with Natsu, a pink-haired teen who has issues with women, she goes on an adventure that included tying loose ends, tears and laughter and reminding people to live for love. "Thanks, Luce! You're an angel! Well... Literally." Beta-read by starfiresusan18
1. Chapter 1 - Little Angel

**Title: My Angel**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Pairing: Natsu/Lucy**

**Rating: T**

**Alternate Universe**

**Summary: Lucy is an angel that is given a chance to do ten missions for 101 days, in exchange of a wish. Partnering up with Natsu, a pink-haired teen who has issues with women, she goes on an adventure that included tying loose ends, tears and laughter and reminding people to live for love. "Thanks Luce you're an angel! Well.. Literally"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"I am an Angel.", said a voice Natsu felt familiar with.

He looked at her, and found that she has a long blonde hair that reached her mid-waist. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his dull onyx ones with a hint of curiosity, innocence and a lot more emotions that he couldn't seem to put his finger on. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that reaches her knees and exposed a fair amount of her porcelain skin. For some reason, she was bare-footed but there was no sign of brown dirt on her feet.

He looked back at her face for any sign of humor but found none.

"I have a mission... ", she started and intrigued him why she seem so hesitant. And for some reason, her innocent brown eyes captured his fully, "...and it involves you."

He noticed her hands fidgeting but she kept her gaze on him. He didn't say a word, for he couldn't find the words to say. All he knew was his feet was glued to the ground and his eyes refused to leave her form.

"My name is Lucy and until I completed my mission, I will stay here on earth so please take care of me.", she said with a bow that instantly turned his stoic face turn into confusion and shock as the bit of information suddenly sunk in his brain.

"Wait.. WHAT?!"

Well, at least he finally said _something_.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Little Angel)**

Natsu hated going to school. Going to school meant he had to deal with teachers, and girls who though he was just a game. He sighed and sipped on his water bottle, he was at his usual seat in the rowdy cafeteria but at least having his friends by his side was a plus on his side.

They had their own spot in the cafeteria and nobody dared to sit on it, besides them. It was sort of an unspoken rule. In fact, it was one of the few that kept Fairy High intact.

Together with him on the table were Gray the stripper, Gajeel the metal head, Loke the flirt, Jellal the silent-type, Erza the she-devil, Cana the alcoholic, Levy the bookworm and Juvia the stalker-ish girl. They were really popular in their school but for Natsu, they were just a bunch of weirdoes.

He was very popular with the female population, not because he was the most handsome, most athletic, or most intelligent (though he must admit that he scored pretty high on those). Before, he was just a dork, a nobody that people wouldn't take a second at if it wasn't for his pink hair. But years ago, he changed and suddenly grew cold.

A rumor spiked and pretty soon, girls flocked around him; determined to be the one to get his heart. He suddenly was had a reputation for women, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was treated as a game. A game of whose confession he would accept.

And the winner shall receive a boost of their ego.

That was why he hated girls. They were too superficial. The only girls he could tolerate were his friends, his mother Grandeeney, and his sister Wendy.

Well, not that he was pinning on the other side because of what happened. In fact, he could still feel attraction for some women he laid his eyes on, but it was most of the time crushed by the fact that he just didn't like clingy and annoying girls.

And like in all movies, three girls appeared silencing the whole table.

"N-Natsu-kun! I b-baked a cake for you.", a girl with purple hair stuttered out. She presented a heart-shaped cake with strawberries on top.

"I don't want it.", Natsu replied coldly, wondering when this silly game of theirs would stop. His head was starting to ache. He didn't want this. He didn't ask for this.

"B-but I did my best for this cake I even-"

"I said I don't want it damn it!", he shouted; shooting the girl a deadly glare. The girl gulped and look at him with fear in her eyes. She stuttered and tried to gather her wits as her so-called friends urged her on.

"B-But at least try it! I tried to perfect I all night and-", she was cut off when Natsu shoved the cake into her, the icing clung onto her body leading to an ugly sight of smudged cake on her uniform. The girl's body trembled as her loud cries silenced the whole cafeteria.

"You don't have to be so mean Natsu-kun!", said one of the girl's friends while patting the girl's back. The crying girl was accompanied by her friends away from Natsu. The salmon-haired raised a brow when he saw the glint of happiness in the eyes of one of the girl's friends. It made him feel disgusted.

"You don't have to do that Natsu. The girl have feelings too you know.", Levy said gently. A soft sigh escaped her lips and as if on cue, the whole cafeteria turned back to normal; as if the little drama didn't happen.

Natsu just rolled his eyes and took a bite on his pizza that was dripping in hot sauce.

"Just let him be shrimp, he won't listen to anybody."

"That's right Natsu! You shouldn't do that to the cake!", Erza said with clenched fist. Feeling bad for the ruined cake, and it was strawberry cake too!

"Juvia thinks that you're missing the point here Erza-san."

"Oh, the poor girl! I should go and comfort the beautiful lady.", Loke said dramatically while Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, we all know that Natsu doesn't have the balls to be around girls that like him.", Cana said with mockery while sipping her drink.

"Stop it, Cana.", Jellal said with a sigh.

"Stop screwing around guys. We all know that even an _angel_ can't make Natsu change.", the raven-haired said with a smirk that made Natsu freeze on his seat. The others quickly noticed the sudden change on the salmon-haired's mood but before they can interrogate him, he quickly stood up to leave the area.

"I'm out of here...", he announced leaving his friends confused with his actions.

* * *

Natsu walked his way to the back part of the school and went to the secret passage to get out of school. He wasn't in the mood to attend his classes anyway. He soon got out without being caught and went straight to the old park near his school.

He didn't even bother to change his clothes as he was going to go straight home after his little errand. The park was almost empty, if not for some of the vendors scattered around the area, after all; it was still school and office hours and the scorching heat from the sun was keeping people in their houses or at least under a cool shade.

He went straight to the abandoned playground in the park and was thankful for the trees blocking the sun's rays. He scanned the area, and looked for a certain blonde woman.

"I guess she was just messing with me. Tch. Why did I even bother?", he said in annoyance as he remembered the scene that took place that night.

.

.

.

_"Wait.. WHAT?"_

_"I'm an angel. My name is Lucy and I'm here because of a mission that involves you.", the blonde repeated._

_"Wait, no! What the heck are you saying?! Is this some sick joke? Do you expect me to believe that you're an angel?! Heck, you don't even have wings and I swear that if you're just messing with me I'll-"_

_"I **am** an Angel!", Natsu stopped at the girl's sudden outburst. He took note that she was a weird angel with a bad temper._

_"And no swearing!", she said with a glint of annoyance in her eyes, making him half-amused and half-irritated. Aren't angels supposed to be nice?_

_"Prove it Little Angel, show me your wings.", he said with low growl._

_"I have a name you know, and it's not Little Angel! What's up with humans and wings anyway? Are wings the only way you can identify an angel?"_

_He shrugged and grinned at her. He was quite confident that she was a fake._

_"Fine.", Lucy grumbled and soon there was a strange glow coming off from her. Natsu squinted at the light, it wasn't really blinding, in fact, it doesn't hurt looking at it even if it was so bright; it actually gives off something... heavenly but Natsu's eyes still reacted that way for it still wasn't used to the new source of light on that dull night._

_His mouth hanged open as he saw the blonde angel. The wings behind her back looked so soft and beautiful. A golden halo was floating at the crown of her head that matches the color of her hair. Her eyes had a glint of happiness and everything about her is practically glowing. _

_The only thing that is off on her angelic look is the smirk on her face that Natsu wanted to wipe oh-so-badly. _

_He felt her delicate hands on his chin; closing his mouth in a way that made the boy blush a little. Soon, she returned to normal and her wings and halo was starting to disappear along with the unearthly glow of her body._

_"Do you believe me now?", she asked, her smirk still plastered on her face._

_"Hell yeah! Because even **heaven** would want to kick out some feisty Angels like you.", he smirked proudly at his comeback, but it was short-lived as comment quickly earned him a kick on the leg._

_"Aww shit! Fuck, did you just kick me?!"_

_"And what if I did you insensitive jerk?!", the girl snapped. She huffed grumbling about how she was so unlucky to get a jerk as her guide. _

_"What? So you **were** kicked out?"_

_"No!", she shouted indignantly._

_"I told you, I'm on a mission!"_

_"Tch. What will you get from this mission anyway?", the salmon-haired asked as the pain in his leg started to disappear. He swore to get revenge on her later. _

_"I'll get a wish."_

_"A wish?"_

_"Yup! And I really want to finish this mission so I'll get that wish!"_

_"What do you want so badly that you'll go down from heaven here to earth just to fulfill it?", Natsu said eyeing the blonde._

_"It's a secret.", the girl said with a playful smile._

_"Then I guess I won't help you, Little Angel."_

_"What? No! You've got to help me! Please Natsu!"_

_"No. Why would I want to help somebody like you?"_

_"Because...", she looked down and bit her lip. He was right, he wouldn't gain anything from this. _

_"See, you can't even give a good reason. So why should I?"_

_"But Natsu!"_

_"Look here, I don't have time for your plays and I certainly don't want to waste my time on you. How did you even know my name? I don't remember giving it to you.", he said with scrutinizing eyes. Maybe she was a stalker? A stalker angel? _

_"I told you, right? My mission involves you so it's only natural that I'll know your name.", she answered in a tone like his question was the dumbest one she had ever heard._

_"You're always saying that the mission involves me but you never actually told me what exactly the mission is.", he said brushing off her tone. _

_"It's... too complicated okay. I'll explain when we get there and we'll only get there if you'll agree to help me!", she said with an exasperated tone._

_"Then you could at least tell me why you want to do this mission so badly.", he said with finality. She let out with a frustrated whine and he gave her a pointed look. They stared at each other for a while before she averted her gaze with a sigh. _

_"It's because I.. I made a promise with someone that I'll always... always come back to him... no matter what. I already broke my promise of not leaving him and I don't want to break another one."_

_Natsu stared at her for a second, and noticed that her eyes were always unguarded. He found it amusing that he could always read her emotions easily, but at that moment, he didn't like the sadness in it. He watched as the sadness was mix with another emotion, and it was hope. A hope that he would somehow help her._

_"And with this mission you can go back to that person?", he said carefully, like he wanted to be sure that the facts he got were all true. _

_"Sort of."_

_"Sort of? Why sort of? Why not a direct yes or no?"_

_"Because I don't know if that will be the case! Mira said that I'll meet him again but she didn't specify that I'll stay! But even though it's just like that, I just want to see him again! I just want to tell him what I wasn't able to say before I... before I died.", Natsu looked at the blonde. His throat felt dry when as he watched her tears silently flowed down cheeks. _

_He didn't know her, but he felt the strangest urge to beat himself up for opening the topic. But then again, it was only natural for him to ask for details about what he was going to himself into right?_

_"So will you please, **please** help me?"_

_He took a deep breath and sighed. He needed to think about this thoroughly and NOT jump into hasty decisions he might regret._

_"Look, give me some time to think about it, I have a feeling that this will affect me greatly so I have to think this through.", he said with a sigh. If it was any other girl, he would have turned them down before they could explain, but something about the blonde was keeping him from saying a NO._

_Lucy wiped the tear stains on her cheeks then smiled._

_"I didn't know that you're the kind who uses their head Natsu.", she said playfully that made the salmon-haired teen glare at her; though a big part of the boy was happy that she was back to normal._

_._

_._

_._

Natsu scanned the area once again and was about to leave the area when he heard giggles coming from the playhouse. The playhouse could actually fit at least 4-6 people and it has chairs inside. He peeped through the small window and saw blonde hair. He was facing her back and he took his time to watch her shoulders shake from giggling.

He also noticed that she was holding something in her hand. He decided to tap the windows lightly to get the blonde's attention.

She looked at his way and she flashed him a wide smile.

"Yo.", he said while raising his arms a little. He offered her a small smile.

"Natsu!", the blonde said excitedly. She shot up on her seat and immediately regretted it.

"Hey be care... ful", the pink-haired man trailed off as he watched Lucy hit her head on the ceiling of the playhouse. The playhouse was spacious but it was still built for kids so people around their age couldn't exactly stand up there. He watched her exit the house through the small door; one hand rubbing her head while the other was holding something blue.

Lucy made her way towards his direction and he couldn't help but laugh at her pouting and on-the-verge-of-crying face.

"Hey it hurts you know.", she said and moved to smack his stomach hard, effectively making him gasp for some air.

"Tch. Violent Little Angel.", he muttered under his breath leading the blonde to glare at him. He examined her carefully and found out that she was exactly the same way he left her last night. He did a double take and his mind was plague with the thoughts of her staying in the playground; alone.

"Did you wait for me here all night? _Alone?_"

"Yeah. How did you know _oww!_ That seriously hurts, Natsu!", she sputtered indignantly as he flicked her forehead. He clicked his tongue in disapproval as he couldn't believe that he just let a girl spend the night outside... alone.

He may hate girls but not that much, that he would let one outside all alone. Or maybe this girl was the only exception.

"Why did you do that?! What if something happened to you? You could have been attacked by some strange men you know. You could have-"

"Are you worried?", she said with a knowing smile.

"What? No! It's just that if ever something happened to you it would be on my conscience!"

"Oh. Well, sorry, it's just that you haven't agreed to help me on the mission so I can't really ask for a place to stay.", Lucy said shyly that made Natsu stare at her. She yelped in pain and rubbed her sore forehead when Natsu flicked it again while saying that she was a weirdo.

"_Stupid Jerk._", she muttered while rubbing her sore forehead.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing.", the blonde said with a pout that made the pink-haired laugh. Somehow, his hand involuntary brush his thumb on the place he flicked moments ago to help ease the pain. He stared at her eyes as he did that and he couldn't help but be enticed by those beautiful orbs.

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard a certain noise that made him immediately pull away his hand and clear his throat. All the while wondering what possessed him to do such thing.

Lucy, on the other hand, was still in daze and unconsciously touched the place where Natsu's warmth still lingered.

"You're warm.", she murmured while looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda have an abnormal body heat.", he tried to shrug it off, and fought the growing blush on his cheeks.

"Oh.", she muttered, her gaze landing on the feline on her hands.

"Oh right! Natsu! They sent Happy here!", she happily chirped while holding the blue cat up to him.

"Who sent the cat?"

"Must be Mira, and Happy's not a cat! He's an exceed!"

"Who's this Mira? You also mentioned her earlier and Happy's obviously a cat, Little Angel."

"Mira's like someone who is in-charge there. She's the one who allowed me to go back here to perform a mission in-exchange of a wish. Happy is not a cat! He's more special than that! And how come you called Happy in his name already while you're still calling me Little Angel?! And I'm _not small_!"

"Why the heck are we discussing four topics at the same time?"

"Should we discuss it one-by-one then?"

"Nah. I prefer this weird way of talking since it fits the person I'm talking to perfectly.", he said with smirk that made Lucy puff her cheeks in irritation.

"So; are there other Angels like you here on earth then? How come Happy's special than other cats? Besides that he's color blue that is. I don't call girls easily by their names Little Angel; you've gotta earn it... And you _are_ small you weirdo.", he said while stepping closer to her; his body towering over her small figure.

Lucy looked at his smirking face and she couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She scowled at him to hide her embarrassment but his smirk just grew wider. Their little stare fest was cut off when they heard Natsu's phone rung, making the boy instantly distant himself.

Lucy sighed in relief as she tried to calm down her heart that was beating abnormally fast.

_-"Where are you flamebrain?"-_

"What do you want, frostbite?"

_-"Erza said that if you don't get your ass back here and attend your classes in 15 minutes, she will personally slit your throat."-_

"Tell her I'm busy with something important.", Natsu grunted while fighting back the shiver in his spine, ultimately due to the memories of Erza's threat.

_-"And what could be that something important, Natsu?"-_ a stern voice on the other line said.

"I-It's personal okay?"

_-"Natsu, I swear if you're lying I'll-"-_

"Hey Natsu! Look Happy _is_ special! He even has wings!"

_-"N-Natsu, was that a girl's voice I heard?!"-_

"I'll call you right back Erza."

"What's that you annoying ang-", he was cut off when he saw the blue cat flying; and it has wings.

"And when I thought that a cat with blue fur can't get any weirder.", he muttered while staring at the cat that looked like it was smiling at him.

"I know right.", the blonde said with a knowing smile.

"Don't tell me it can also talk.", Natsu deadpanned.

"Oh! It actually can. Do you want to hear?" Lucy said excitedly while jumping a little.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay for another story! School just started again and I'm really tired because there is already a pile of requirements to pass and exam is already this week!**

**Be a sweetheart and leave a lovely review!**

_**1 day and 100 more to go**_

**Edited-07-21-16**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dragneels

**Previously**

_"And when I thought that a cat with blue fur can't get any weirder.", he muttered while staring at the cat that looked like it was smiling at him. _

_"I know right.", the blonde said with a knowing smile._

_"Don't tell me it can also talk." Natsu deadpanned. _

_"Oh! It actually can. Do you want to hear?" Lucy said excitedly while jumping a little. _

_"Don't even think about it." _

* * *

**Chapter 2 (The Dragneels)**

"So, this is your place huh."

Natsu jumped on his place a little as he heard the weird angel's voice coming from behind him.

"What the heck do you think you doing? I told you not to follow me didn't I?!", he shouted in frustration while clutching the area near his heart.

"But you left the door widely open so I thought that you are letting me in.", the blonde said with a pout while crossing her legs on the bed.

"Hey! Don't sit on my bed! Actually, don't stay here in my room! I don't like girls staying inside my room."

"Why are you so moody, Natsu? Earlier you look like you were going to accept helping me do the mission but then you suddenly started to run away.", Lucy said while crossing her arms and huffing in frustration.

"Just look for another person to help you okay? I already said I don't want to! And besides, what will my parents say if I suddenly brought home a girl and a freakin' flying blue cat!", he said while gesturing to Happy who was busy floating around the room.

"Aye!"

"Hey! Don't shout at Happy like that! And so what? He can turn into those normal cats if he hid his wings. And I can also make myself invisible so you don't have to worry about it."

He saw the blonde glow again and this time, golden traces made its way to her arms making beautiful patterns of flowers and stars.

"Every time I have this, I'm invisible to everyone except you.", she said with a proud smile.

"And besides, I've never thought that you are one of those obedient kids, Natsu.", Lucy teased. Natsu grabbed a pillow and was about to pounce on Lucy when his door flew open, revealing a young girl with long blue hair and curious brown eyes. Natsu's eyes widened along with the girl and it made Lucy confused of the situation.

"Aye!", the girl stared at the flying blue cat who just said _Aye!_, then at Lucy. A few seconds passed and she suddenly run away. Natsu snapped out of his trance and followed the girl. He hid behind the wall and listened closely at their conversation while taking a peak at his sister and his parents' figures.

"Mom! Dad! There's a flying blue cat at Natsu-nii's room! And it says _'Aye!'_ "

"Now, now Wendy, just leave it to your brother Natsu to have the weird stuffs.", a red-haired man suddenly said while patting the girl's head.

"And he has a girl in his room!"

"What?!", both parents said with eyes wide as saucers. Lucy snickered behind Natsu whose mouth hang wide open.

"And you're worried about Happy.", Lucy commented with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Is it really that impossible for you to be with girls that your parents would think that a flying blue cat is even more possible?", Lucy teased making the pink-haired frown at her. He dragged her back to his room and immediately confronted the blonde.

"I thought you said that other people can't see you!", Natsu hissed making the blonde smile sheepishly at him.

"Didn't I say people except _you_ and _kids_ who are still innocent and pure?"

"_Lucy!_", he said in a warning tone.

"Hey! You finally said my name!", the blonde girl cheered. Natsu looked at her darkly, and she let out a squeaky sound when his gaze met hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up!", she said while fidgeting on her fingers. Natsu sighed and ruffled his pink hair. What had he gotten himself into?

"Tch. Just make yourself visible again and I'll introduce you to mom and dad.", he said with a sigh that made Lucy look up to him with curious eyes.

"Don't you want them to see me?"

"I don't have a choice. I don't want to make it seem that Wendy's lying."

"You really love your sister, don't you?", the blonde said with a chaste smile that made the boy smile back. She glowed a little and the golden traces in her arms disappeared.

"I... do."

He grabbed Lucy's hand and he felt electricity shot up his spine as his calloused hand made contact with her small delicate ones. He felt something snuggle on top of his head and he couldn't help but smile at thought that the weird cat was encouraging him. He took a deep breath and dragged Lucy to the living room where his parents are.

* * *

"So there really was a blue cat, and it has wings.", the elder woman said with a surprised tone. She stared at the blue cat that was nuzzling on Natsu's pink hair with amazement. The woman had light blue hair, it was so light that it could be mistaken as silver. She has brown eyes, and soft features.

"Aye!"

"And it says_ 'Aye',_ how odd."

Lucy and the Dragneels were at their living room with pizza boxes on the center table. Natsu grunted, thinking on how_ normal_ people should react to flying blue cats. He rolled his eyes at his family's weirdness and opened one of the boxes, mouth-watering at the smell of it. He looked for the hot sauce and sneakily took it from his father's grasp.

Natsu grabbed a pizza and poured a generous amount of hot sauce. He was about to take a bite when he remembered the blonde beside him. He looked at her and found her staring off into space. He nudged her arm and grabbed a tissue to give another slice to offer the blonde; which she took with a heart-warming smile.

"No honey, what's even more suprising is that _Natsu's_ with a _girl_; and a very pretty one too.", Lucy took a bite of pizza and squealed in delight. She chewed the familiar and relish its familiar taste before she swallowed the pizza and smiled at the couple.

"I'm Lucy, you're a very beautiful couple Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. Your relationship is based on trust, love and understanding that's why you don't fight much. You express you're love with each other with simple gestures and thoughts. You always make sure that you prioritize each other's happiness and you have respect for your partner. You also love your children so much that you don't want even mosquitoes touching their skin but you trust them enough to give them a chance to learn things on their own. I think you are indeed a very great couple Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel.", the blonde said with a dazzling smile that made the couple shock for a while before a rush of warmth took over their chest.

Natsu continued to eat while looking at the blonde as she said things about his parents. How did she know that much anyway?

"Well that's quite a description you have there, young lady." said Igneel with a smile, "but how did you know such things?"

"I don't really remember my own parents but I've always thought that they were like you so I kind of always... watched you two.", she said with a shy smile.

Natsu couldn't help but feel a pang of understanding in his chest when he heard the blonde. It's hard when you couldn't even remember the people important to you.

"Are you alright dear? Who's taking care of you now?"

"Oh! I'm fine Mrs. Dragneel, once Natsu-"

"She'll be with me.", Natsu said cutting her off.

"Is it okay?", he added for confirmation.

Grandeeney and Igneel looked at each other for a while before nodding their heads, though both of them had one question swirling in their head.

"Yes, of course son, but won't anyone look for Lucy?", Igneel asked.

"Nah. Mira, the one who is taking care of her, is at work and was sent to a conference somewhere so she'll be home all alone. Mira doesn't really trust anyone else so she asked if Lucy can stay with me until she returns. I said yes since I think you won't really get bothered by it and that Wendy would like to have somebody like Lucy, for a while.", the pink-haired teen said. Choosing his words carefully. He really did not want to seem suspicious.

"Really Natsu?!", Lucy said beaming. She didn't really hear Natsu's made up story since her mind was swirling with happiness the moment Natsu said that she would be with him.

"Yeah I already said didn't I-"

"Thanks, Natsu!", Lucy said cutting him off and caging him in a bone-crashing hug.

"Hey! Get off me you weirdo! I don't like girls touching me so back off! Besides, my pizza's going to fall.", Natsu shouted while trying to remove the blonde angel's clutch. Pink coated his cheeks and after a moment of struggle, he grumbled and didn't complain even as Lucy continued to grip his arm like a lifeline.

The Dragneel couple looked at each other with mischievous grins and sparkling eyes, thinking that_ 'they liiiiiiiiike each other.'_ The youngest Dragneel, on the other hand, was practically beaming and has stars in her eyes at the thought of having an older sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, a white-haired angel named Mirajane watched the scene at her heaven lacrima. She really couldn't help but squeal in excitement. Lucy convinced Natsu to help her and she already met the Dragneel family. The lacrima was switched to a scene where there were a lot of people—mainly students—crowding the area. Mira stared at the bunch of students who were walking together.

"Man, history classes are so boring. I wished I also skipped classes like flamehead.", a raven-haired teen said while yawning, and unconsciously stripping at the same time.

"Salamander is lucky to be able to skip classes and spend his time with a chick.", another black-haired student said, he has piercings and red eyes.

"What did you say about skipping classes Gray and Gajeel?", a stern voice that belong to a woman who has scarlet hair said. She threw both men the scariest glare she could muster.

"N-Nothing ma'am.", the both of them squeaked out while Cana just snorted at them.

"You guys are so lame *hic* and Gray, your clothes.", the brown-haired teen commented. She was drinking a very special juice, one that the scarlet haired teen gave a disapproving gaze.

"The classes weren't that bad, and what was with Natsu spending time with a girl?", a blue-haired girl said; defending one of her favorite subjects and at the same time, asking about the weird topic of _Natsu_ spending time with a _girl_.

"For you that is, and we don't really know about the girl. Erza was the one who heard it.", Gray commented making the bluenette pout.

"Don't be so sad Leby-chan *hic* those guys are just asses.", Cana said while ruffling Levy's blue hair.

"Cana! Don't drink at school!", Levy scolded while Cana just ignored her.

"Natsu's with a girl huh. I wonder if she looked like an angel, hi such beautiful girls you are.", said an orange-haired teen, immediately flirting with the nearest girls at the corridor.

"Loke, stop flirting, we're going to be late on our next class.", said a blue-haired man with a strange tattoo above and below his right eye.

"Juvia thinks that there's nothing you can do about him Jellal-san.", another blue-haired girl said making the man sigh.

"Come on guys we're going to be late.", said the scarlet-haired while walking ahead of them.

Mira smiled while looking at the students.

"My, my, what lively students they are. I hope Lucy and Natsu will be successful on their mission with the eight of them.", the lacrima then returned to Natsu and Lucy who were fighting over the last pizza slice. Mira smiled at them then sighed.

"And good luck to Lucy with her mission on Natsu's life and her mission to herself.", she said with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

"You have such as soft bed Natsu.", Lucy said with a contented sigh. She plopped on the bed, spreading her arms and resting her tired body. She didn't really get a proper sleep at the playground last night.

"Tch. I said don't stay on my bed. You'll get your smell all over it if you do.", Natsu grunted in irritation. He held unto one of the blonde's feet and stared pulling her out of his bed.

"Oh come on, Natsu! Don't! And what are you saying? My smell can't cling to your sheets!", the blonde whind, holding on to Natsu's bed so he couldn't pull her off.

"I have a sensitive smell so it_ can,_ you stubborn angel.", Natsu then tugged harder, leading Lucy to fall off his bed with a loud thud.

"Oww! That hurts Natsu!"

"Tch. That's what you get for not listening to me, weirdo.", Natsu said with a winning smirk. Lucy pouted and stood up to straighten her dress. The two simultaneously looked at the door when they heard someone knocking. Lucy went to open it and she beamed when she saw Wendy at the door.

"Wendy!", the blonde angel chirped.

"Hello Lucy-san, mom told me to give you some of her spare clothes so you can take a bath and change into more comfortable ones."

"Thanks Wendy! And you can call me Lucy-nee if you want.", she said. The girl blushed a little, as she couldn't help but beam at her words.

"Hai, Lucy-nee."

"Oh, you're so cute Wendy!", Lucy cooed. She pinched her cheeks lightly and ruffled her hair, making the girl blush even more.

"Tch. You're so noisy.", Natsu grunted while the Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey Wendy, can I stay in your room for a while? Natsu is being really mean and doesn't want me to stay in his bed.", Lucy whispered at the bluenette resulting the girl to giggle at her.

"Of course, Lucy-nee."

"Great! I'll just take a bath okay?"

"Yeah. I'll wait for you there!", Wendy said before leaving and Lucy went straight to the location of Natsu's bathroom.

"What did you and my sister talked about?", Natsu said while raising a brow. He had heightened senses so he could have heard her but her scent on his bed was distracting. Happy was at his lap and he was stroking his fur making the feline purr in happiness.

Lucy pouted at how easily he warmed up to Happy, and was still being mean to her. She shrugged and continued her way to the bathroom.

"None of your business, _Pinky._" Lucy said while sticking her tongue out at Natsu and quickly entered, squealing at how she got the last say. Natsu had veins popping in his head as he held Happy in his hands making the feline look directly at him.

"You have one stubborn, violent and annoying owner don't you Happy?"

Natsu could have sworn that the cat gave him a knowing smile before saying his favorite word.

"Aye!"

* * *

Lucy was giggling as the cold water from the shower trickled down her body. She washed her hair with the shampoo Wendy gave her and she couldn't help but relax while stroking her blonde hair. She smiled as she remembered the scene earlier. She was one step closer to her goal and she was determined to finish her mission in order to return to_ his_ side.

"I'm so desperate yet I can't even remember who he is.", Lucy said as her lips stretched into a sad smile.

"No time to be gloomy! I gotta keep a cheery mood if I want Natsu to smile too!", she said while grinning to herself and feeling a whole lot better by thinking of Natsu.

"Yosh! My first unofficial mission would be to make Natsu smile genuinely at me.", the blonde said to herself while removing the soap in her body.

Natsu, on the other hand, was smirking as he heard all of what the blonde had said. He didn't really intend to listen but he couldn't help it if he has a really good sense of hearing and besides, she was talking quite loud.

"You're going to make me smile huh. Let's see if you'll be successful with that Little Angel.", he murmured while smirking to himself.

* * *

Lucy exited the room while wearing white shorts and a pink t-shirt that belonged to Natsu's mother, during her younger years. He was kinda surprised that his mother still kept them and that she actually had a good taste in clothes. He kept a straight face and secretly enjoyed the thought that Lucy would be all over him, but was shocked when she passed him by and didn't even spare him a glance.

He inhaled her scent and couldn't help but think that she now have the same warm and cozy smell as his mom but there was a natural hint of daffodils coming from her body. She was about to exit his room when he stopped her

"Oi! Where are you going blondie?"

"At Wendy's room since a jerk doesn't want my scent creeping to his bed.", she retorted then quickly exited the room. Natsu cursed silently as he inhaled her addicting scent that _still_ lingered in his room. He buried his face into the pillow and he grunted as he inhaled the faint, but same sweet scent of daffodils on his own bed.

"Tch. So much for keeping my room from smelling like her.", the salmon-haired murmured; though he couldn't deny liking the scent as he took a deep breath before taking a nap.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Lucy-nee."

"Nah, I was the one who insisted remember?", the blonde girl said while looking at the things on Wendy's room.

If Natsu loved fire, Wendy sure loves the wind. Her room's color was mostly blue and white with clouds and wind swirls painted on the ceilings and walls. It was actually quite homey and relaxing.

It was really different with Natsu's room who had a motif of black, red and orange and there are mostly flames and dragons in his room. She giggled because their room designs; actually matches their personality. Wendy was calm and innocent and while Natsu was a mysterious hot-headed jerk.

"Who painted the rooms?"

"Natsu-nii did, Lucy-nee."

"Ow it's very nice to hear that- What? Natsu did this? _This?!_", she said pointing to the white flowers that was painted quite professionally. Wendy giggled at her reaction then smiled.

"Yes he did, Lucy-nee. Natsu-nii is actually quite talented you know."

"I can't believe this.", Lucy said wide-eyed that made Wendy laugh. Well there was a white dragon on Wendy's room so it_ could_ somehow be possible.

"So, what else is there to know about Natsu?", the blonde girl said while sitting on Wendy's bed. She also gestured the girl to sit next to her. She grabbed a comb and started brushing the girl's hair, the simple action easily made the bluenette blush a little.

"Well, for starters, Natsu likes spicy foods and he has quite a big appetite.", Wendy said while giggling.

"Oh, I can tell.", she replied, remembering the large number of pizza he and Igneel easily devoured.

"He also keeps this as a secret but... "

"What?", Lucy said leaning closer.

"Natsu-nii has a good singing voice."

"No way!", Lucy said laughing.

"Yup! He's not _that_ good, like what we see in the tv, but I liked his voice. It's very soothing and warm. He used to sing when we were younger but for some reason, he just stopped. I don't really know why, though."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah. He's pretty good at playing guitar too."

"Really?"

"Yes Lucy-nee, he keeps his guitar on his drawers. It's been so long since he last opened it though."

"I can't believe Natsu's all that."

"Natsu-nii is really nice Lucy-nee. He always takes care of me and he's very bubbly and fun before. Well not that he's not fun anymore but he just kinda... changed.", Lucy's eyes softened at the girl.

Wendy must really care for her brother so much and Natsu was the same. She was kinda jealous because she never experienced having a brother or sister of her own... well, at least she thinks she didn't. She couldn't really remember her past so there was really nothing for her to look back on.

"Oh! And he also has a pet cat before but I can't really remember its name or how it looks like. But I know they were inseparable back then."

"Hmm, maybe that's why he's so close to Happy."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Here, you look cute in twintails Wendy.", Lucy said while the younger Dragneel just blushed.

"That reminds me, why does Happy have wings?"

"Because he's an Exceed Wendy and they're special. Don't tell anyone about him though."

"Why not?"

"Because they won't understand."

"What wouldn't they understand?", Wendy asked. Her innocent brown eyes boring into those orbs that is so similar to hers.

"Because not everybody believes that there are things and wonders in this world—that although may seem impossible—is actually possible. And Happy, is like one of those miracles.", _just like me,_ she added in her head then looked at Wendy with a smile.

Wendy was about to ask again but was interrupted with a knock on her door. Wendy opened the door and found a scowling Natsu.

"Mom said that it's dinner time."

"Okay, I'll just tell Lucy-nee to get ready."

"Uhh, Wendy?"

"Yes, Natsu-nii?"

"Your hair looks cute. It suits you.", Wendy blushed at the compliment then smiled.

"Thanks, Lucy-nee tied it."

"Tch. Just get that annoying angel and go down. Mom's waiting.", Natsu grunted while Wendy giggled.

"Okay."

"What's hothead's problem?"

"He just said that dinner's ready and Mom's calling us... and he called you annoying angel.", Wendy said innocently that made Lucy laugh sheepishly and try to brush it off.

_"That annoying jerk."_, she muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something Lucy-san?"

"Ah! No! No! What are you waiting for? Let's go Wendy!", Lucy said excitedly, ecstatic for the first family dinner she would have on her mission.

* * *

"Lucy, Mira called in today.", Grandeeney said while pouring water into her glass. They were at the dinner table and Grandeeney was very happy because they were having dinner together again. Her son, Natsu, usually skips dinner so she was ecstatic when she learnt that he was joining them that night. It's quite early to say, but she had hunch that it must have been because of Lucy that Natsu had been opening up to them again.

"She did?", Natsu and Lucy simultaneously asked making the two of them look at each other and eventually look away. Grandeeney cleared her throat and continued.

"Yes, Lucy dear, she said that she'll send your papers so you can enroll in Natsu's school. Something about work getting extended."

"What?!" the two shouted simultaneously again making them glare at each other.

"That's great Lucy-nee! Now we can go to school together! I'm on the elementary division though.", Lucy broke her glaring competition with Natsu and faced the girl.

"That's great Wendy! I'm excited to see your school!" she said with a smile that made Natsu grunt in irritation. Lucy was practically ignoring him! Not that he cared though, she was always annoying him anyway. He glanced at her sideways huffed.

"Great, I'll call Makarov and tell him that you'll enroll there on Monday, meanwhile, why don't you girls go shopping? I heard Lucy's baggage was left on the train so she doesn't have her things with her.", Igneel said with a smile making Lucy's face light up.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel!"

"Just call us Mom and Dad if you want Lucy.", Igneel offered making Natsu almost spill his drink.

"Uh.. Thanks M-mom and D-dad" Lucy tried saying. She suddenly felt a constriction in her chest and her tears suddenly welled up.

"Is something wrong Lucy?", Grandeeney asked with worry in her voice.

"Uh. No. I'm sorry for ruining the mood, it's just that I'm thinking if my real parents would be as nice as you too. I can't really remember them or at least my childhood so..." Lucy trailed off while wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm kinda weird to be missing people whom I don't even know.", she said with a smile that made Grandeeney and Igneel smile sadly at her.

"I'll get the guest room ready for you Lucy but for tonight, you can stay with Natsu or Wendy first since I still need to remove some boxes there. You can move in there tomorrow though.", Grandeeney said while taking the plates to the sink; Lucy and Wendy helping. The Dragneels and Lucy were already done with their dinner and they were just cleaning up.

"Oh! Lucy-nee can stay with-"

"You're not saying anything Wendz.", Natsu said in serious tone while covering his sister's mouth.

"Lucy's gonna stay with me.", he declared then took Lucy's hands and dragged her upstairs. The Dragneel women could hear Lucy's protest that he didn't even want her on the bed because her scent will be all over.

Grandeeney and Wendy looked at each other and Happy came flying above their heads.

They swore that the cat was rolling its tongue while saying _'They liiiiiiike each other'._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello there! I was supposed to update both of my stories tomorrow but I was so happy with all the reviews so I decided to update sooner.**

**Thank you for the GUESTS, the two of you, who reviewed and told me to update! Haha.**

**So, who noticed something in this chapter? Haha, I really think that I should give Natsu a taste of his own medicine for barging into Lucy's room all the time (well not that I mind it, I actually love them doing that ;p). Natsu's a little OOC but take note that in this story; he hates girls and Wendy did say that he was not like that before so please understand it for now because his change in attitude is very significant in this story. **

**Sorry for the long note but this is at the end of the chap anyway so it's up to you to read it ;) So, what do you think? **

**Please be an Angel and leave a lovely review!**

_**2 days and 99 more to go**_

**Edited-07-22-2016**


	3. Chapter 3 - Picture Perfect

**Previously**

"_Oh! Lucy-nee can stay with-" _

_"You're not saying anything Wendz.", Natsu said in serious tone while covering his sister's mouth. _

_"Lucy's gonna stay with me.", he declared then took Lucy's hands and drag her upstairs. The Dragneel women could hear Lucy's protest that Natsu didn't even want her on the bed because her scent will be all over. _

_Grandeeney and Wendy looked at each other and Happy came flying above their heads. They swore that the cat was rolling its tongue while saying 'They liiiiiiike each other.'_

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Picture Perfect)**

Lucy was at the mall with Grandeeney. She concluded that shopping with mothers and sisters are fun for she was having the time of her life; though she must admit that she was getting a little tired. They were now strolling on the mall as they have finished shopping her basic necessities. Grandeeney was just entering different shops that catch her attention.

Lucy stopped by an antic store and found a golden locket by the table. She brushed her fingers on it and looked at the engraved letters that was almost covered by dust.

_'Heartfilia'_

She felt warmth growing inside her chest a she held unto the locket. Something inside her told her that it was something very precious.

"Would you like that dear?", said a voice behind her that made her jump in her place. The blonde looked at the source and found Natsu's mother smiling at her.

"Uh.. Uhmm", she looked down at the locket as she really wanted to have it somehow but she didn't want the elder woman buying more things for her anymore. Heck, the woman just brought a whole wardrobe for her!

"You don't need to be shy dear. I'll take this one for you."

"No, no you don't have to. I don't want to keep on making you buy stuffs like this for me I-"

"Oh hush dear, it's fit you perfectly!", the woman said with a grin and made her way to the counter.

"This belongs to the Heartfilias ma'am; a very wealthy family years ago. We believe that it's especially made and that it has its own key. We were never able to open it but by its size, we think that it's a music box and it could have a picture inside.", the woman at the counter explained and it made Lucy's heart race.

"Well, that's quite a history. See dear, maybe we can go looking for the key, sometime.", Grandeeney told Lucy with a wink that made the blonde smile genuinely at her.

"Alright, let's go buy some food I'm starving.", the elder woman said with a grin and it made Lucy grin back at her.

"Yes."

* * *

"Ah, I was stuffed!", Wendy said while rubbing her tummy.

"Now, now, Wendy, there's still some food near your mouth.", Grandeeney said while wiping the younger Dragneel's mouth with a tissue. Lucy smiled at the scene in front of her, thinking if she and her mother were like that when she was young.

"Isn't that Romeo, Wendy?", Grandeeney said while looking at the man and a boy around Wendy's age.

"Y-yeah.", Wendy stuttered; a hint of pink covering her cheeks.

"Well, come on. Let's go and say hi!", the elder woman said excitedly while quickly grabbing Wendy, who protested with a stutter, then gestured at Lucy to follow them.

"N-No! That's not necessary mom!"

"Oh, nonsense! We're just going to say hi, Wendy.", she playfully stated while eyeing her daughter who was blushing.

"Hello there Mr. Conbolt, it's nice to see you!"

"Mrs. Dragneel, it's nice to see you too. And please spare this old man the formalities. Macao will be fine.", he said while chuckling.

"Oh hush, you look too young to be called old, Macao and please call me Grandeeney."

"Grandeeney, you have a very lovely daughter, you look exactly like each other!"

"Oh, thank you..."

Lucy looked at the adults talking; Grandeeney gestured to her and she bowed a little at the man which Macao, returned with a smile. They talked about adults stuffs while Lucy looked at Wendy who was busy playing with her hair.

The blonde kept thinking about why Wendy looked so nervous. The two adults said their goodbyes to each other while Macao gestured at Romeo. Romeo cheerfully said goodbye and looked at Wendy.

"You look good in twintails, Wendy.", the boy commented making the girl blush.

"My, my, Wendy are you blu-"

"Come on Mom!", the bluenette shouted while dragging the smirking Dragneel. Lucy followed after them, but before giving the Conbolts a smile.

"I thought you said that girls like being complimented?", the younger Conbolt scoffed while Macao just smirked.

"Well they do Romeo. Maybe it's because you complimented her hair, she might have thought you're gay or something.", the elder man said laughing, while his son, just glared at him.

"Tch. Stupid dad, I'm never going to ask you about getting girls to like me again."

"Oh you will son, once you get desperate enough, I'm sure you will." Macao said with a smirk then entered the restaurant.

"Stupid Dad.", Romeo grunted then soon followed his father.

* * *

They were quite far away from the restaurant when Wendy stopped. Grandeeney was trying her best not to laugh but was failing horribly.

"You can laugh now, Mom.", Wendy huffed. Her face still flushed in embarrassment. The elder Dragneel began to laugh out loud making the bluenette groan.

"Well that was something. My little Wendy has a crush already.", she said with a genuine smile while patting the girl's head; which resulted to Wendy blushing darker.

"It's okay to have crushes you know, but no boyfriends yet alright? You're too young for that.", she said while grinning that made the girl smile back. Lucy stared at the scene in front of her with a smile.

She concluded that mothers were really weird, but it must be nice to have them by your side.

* * *

Natsu plopped on his bed. He was exhausted with their project and the constant asking and teasing of his friends about the 'girl' he was with was making his head ache; he was just glad that everything was over.

He found Happy sleeping comfortably on his bed and somehow, the feline always makes him smile.

He removed his shirt and rested on his bed; the clouds in the sky caught his attention as his window was left wide open. He suddenly thought of the blonde angel that was now living with him. He couldn't help but think about how she managed to change him for short time that they were together.

He also noticed that now that the blonde was here, he was hanging out with his family more. He kept thinking about what caused him to change in the first place but somehow, he couldn't remember anything.

He grunted as he buried his face in the pillow. He knew that he was forgetting something important but he didn't know what. Feeling a little nostalgic, he stood up to look at a box where he kept most of his important things.

Natsu smiled a little as he saw a ball and some more stuffs during his childhood. He saw a small golden key and somehow, it made his heart beat faster. He kept thinking about where he used it back then but seemed to find nothing in his own memories. He scowled and returned the key to the box. He also saw a small ring that from what he guessed; is from when he was around 7 since the size was so small but shrugged it off when he saw a paintbrush.

He looked at it and remembered that it was the paintbrush that Wendy gave him when they were younger. He was ecstatic that he finally remembered something and returned the box to where he got it from.

He returned to his bed and he looked at the brush. He suddenly remembered the blonde that was shopping together with his mother and sister; they would probably get home late knowing his mother.

_Lucy. _

He remembered her staying up last night to look at the stars.

He also remembered her dazzling smile when she talked about the constellations. He didn't know what possessed him but he was standing up and getting the paint on the back of his closet. He grabbed the materials he needed and decided to give Lucy's dull room a makeover;_ Dragneel style._

* * *

Lucy was so tired when they got home but she definitely enjoyed shopping with Wendy and Grandeeney. She went up to her new room and was shocked to find the plain room she saw earlier, now painted into perfection.

It looked exactly like the night sky and she couldn't help but stare in awe as the constellations that were painted on her ceiling. She also noticed a dragon painted in her room and from her opinion, it looked like a Celestial Dragon. The paintings still weren't finished but Lucy could imagine them already.

Her eyes lit up as she let her fingers glide over the painting. She jumped in her place when she heard someone cleared his throat. She looked at her bed and found Natsu. He was looking at her boredly, and she stared at him for a second, contemplating on what to say. She just couldn't find the words to express how happy she was.

"What? I made all of this effort to paint your room and I get nothing?", he said while stretching a little and preparing to leave her room. The blonde just looked at him again making Natsu grunt in irritation. He was about to leave when he felt small arms hugging his front and encircling his waist.

"Thank you, Natsu!", the blonde said beaming. Her brown eyes were glowing and her lips stretched into a wide smile. She looked up to him and Natsu couldn't help but stare back. He faked irritation as he tried to pry the blonde off of him but he knew that he somehow, he liked being this close to her.

It was a fuzzy feeling. Being so familiar with a girl he didn't even know.

"Hey, I just realized how small you are.", Natsu said in amusement while Lucy huff in irritation.

"Look, when you hug me like this, your head just reaches my chin.", he further explained. The blonde girl smacked him in the chest, and muttered how he ruined everything.

"I'm _not_ small! You're just abnormally tall!", she reasoned out making Natsu laugh.

"Don't even deny it, you_ are_ small, Little Angel.", he said while laughing making the blonde pout.

"Lucy dear, did you unpack your things al-", Grandeeney was cut off when she saw the blonde hugging Natsu. She also noticed the paintings on Lucy's room which she guessed was made by Natsu.

She didn't know if she was just plain lucky or if the heavens planned this out because she was checking the new camera she bought earlier during that time and the scene was perfect as Lucy looks so cute while pouting and Natsu was smiling at her. Their eyes locked at each other like they were the only people in the room. With one click and flash, the two teens immediately looked at the source with wide eyes.

"Oh! Sorry for the interruption, just continue your moment.", she said casually making the two stare at her in shock. She left then returned again after a few seconds then threw a bag at Natsu—which the pink-haired immediately caught.

"You guys are _so_ cute together.", she said with a wink making Lucy blush and immediately break the hug while Natsu cleared his throat.

"You should probably stay at my room tonight.", he stated. The blonde look at him with curious eyes, wondering at the sudden change of heart. Even last night, he offered the bed like a perfect gentleman.

"I'm still not done painting your room weirdo, did you think I'll be able to finish all that within half a day? Besides, I'm already as tired as hell."

"Are you sure you're Natsu?", the blonde girl inquired, resulting to the pink-haired teen to grunt in irritation.

"If you don't want to, it's fine. Be sure to inhale all the smell of paint."

"N-No! It's just that... Uh... Thanks, Natsu.", she said with a shy smile.

"Tch. Whatever just take a shower or something. You smell awful.", he said heading towards her door.

"Hey! I do not! You jerk!", she shouted but Natsu just waved his left hand without looking back.

Lucy puffed her cheeks out in frustration then smiled when she remembered that Natsu smiled at her earlier, and it was definitely a genuine smile! She shouted once again, only this time because of pure happiness.

Natsu smiled a little as he heard the Weird Angel shouting in joy. She didn't really smell awful, he just didn't know what would happen to him if he kept on inhaling her sweet vanilla scent.

"Tss. Make up your mind if you want to be happy or angry, weirdo.", he muttered with a small smile before going inside his room.

* * *

Lucy was getting dressed after taking a nice hot bath. She didn't really believe Natsu when he said that she smelled awful but she followed him anyway. She tried smelling herself again. Once she was satisfied, she nodded to herself and got ready to go out but was stopped when she saw a white envelope with little angel wings flying in her room. She raised her hand a little and the envelope opened by itself on her palm; there she saw a smiling hologram of Mira.

"Lucy, are you having fun?", the mini-Mirajane asked with bright smile. Lucy was about to answer but was stopped when she spoke again.

"Don't need to answer me though, because this is only a letter lacrima so I won't hear you.", Mira said making the blonde pout. She missed talking to Mira.

"I'll be talking about your mission, or should I say missions.", she said with a giggle.

"You have ten missions in total and it involves ten people too. All of them are bound by a past and are chained to a future. I'll give you the person and the mission one-by-one so good luck to all of them, Lucy!", Mira said enthusiastically making the blonde groan.

"You never told me that it's ten missions Mira!", the blonde whined; her heart feeling heavy as she felt like the person she would return to would have to wait for a while.

"The first person on your list is... ", Lucy listened as Mira told all of the details. She silently cried as she listened to the past of the person and what she needed to do for her first mission.

"Good luck Lucy, remember that you only have 101 days and they cannot find out that you're an angel or else you will be forced to come back here and stop the mission. Only Natsu is allowed to know about the mission okay? This is already your third day so you still have 98 days to finish your entire mission. The next letter will be sent once you finished this mission!", Mira said with an encouraging smile then the envelope vanished.

Lucy wiped the remaining tears in her eyes. She thought of why does life have to be so cruel sometimes? Though, she really admired the people who become strong because of the hardships that they overcame.

She put on a smile on her face then grabbed the doorknob. She looked at her room once again and smiled wider as she remembered Natsu. She opened her door and made her way to Natsu's room.

Tonight was going to be fun again!

* * *

Natsu looked at Lucy as she was wearing their school uniform. She looked pretty normal; like an ordinary girl and not a random angel who asked him to help her fulfill certain missions. He remembered her talking about the mission last night and he couldn't believe that their first mission involved someone so close to him. He actually thought that it would be some random stranger but he was just glad that he knew the person they would be helping.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mom squealing at how cute and pretty Lucy was. He couldn't help but notice the hint of pink covering the angel's cheeks. He also felt blood rushing to his cheeks as the blonde sent him a dazzling smile. She ran to his side and twirled a little; showing Natsu her new school uniform.

"How do I look?", she said with an enthusiastic smile.

She was wearing a short black skirt, white shirt and a red tie. She also paired it with a knee-length black boots because their school isn't really strict with shoes. Her hair was also in pigtails and he could've sworn that her chocolate brown orbs were shining with excitement. He must admit, she looked cute in their school uniform; well, not that he would say it out loud.

"You look normal.", he stated indifferently making the blonde pout a little.

"Natsu! I'm excited to go to school!", she said with a wide smile while Natsu snorted.

"Psh. You're the only person I know who's excited in going to school, besides Levy that is.", he said while ruffling her hair. Their attention was caught when they heard Grandeeney squealing once again.

"You guys should take a picture together!", she said while shoving the two teens next to each other. Natsu grunted but didn't leave. Lucy, on the other hand, was blushing.

"You two are so cuuuute!", she gushed.

"Just take the picture, mom."

"Sure Natsu, but would you two smile a little.", she said while planting one of her hand on her hip, the other holding the camera impatiently. Lucy smiled a little while Natsu just remained stoic. Grandeeney rolled her eyes but she took the picture anyway. She was about to take another one when Happy came flying and nuzzled on Lucy's chest making the blonde lose balance and fall backwards to Natsu who immediately caught her.

Grandeeney looked at the picture where Lucy was holding Happy and Natsu holding her by the waist, both teens looking at each other with shocked expression. The elder Dragneel squealed once again and swore that somebody up there was _definitely_ a NatsuxLucy matchmaker like her.

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the Dragneel car next to Wendy. Igneel was driving them to school while Natsu was at the passenger seat. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or was Natsu's complexion really turning green? She was really nervous at coming to school but she knew that it would be fun.

"Are you excited Lucy-nee?", the bluenette asked with a wide smile. She was wearing basically the same thing as Lucy except that hers was a red ribbon and she was wearing regular school shoes.

"Yes Wendy, I'm kinda nervous though but I'm sure that it'll be great!"

"You should go see Makarov before you go to your classes Lucy. Just let Natsu assist you in school alright? I heard from Mirajane that you were homeschooled so it's your first time."

"Yes D-Dad." she said with a light blush that made Igneel laugh. She knew it was bad to lie but it was basically the truth since Mira said that in her past life, she was also homeschooled before entering middle school. She was sure that whatever she was feeling now must have been what she felt before.

"Natsu, are you alright?", Lucy said worriedly as she was now sure that Natsu is turning green.

"He's fine Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii actually has motion sickness.", Wendy explained while Natsu gagged a little.

"T-troia.", Natsu squeaked out.

"I think he's saying troia, Wendy.", the blonde said while the younger Dragneel just shook her head.

"I told you I won't give it to you today Natsu-nii or else you will grow immune into it and will not work anymore.", Wendy said like an adult making Lucy laugh a bit.

"Stop l-laughing, a-annoying angel.", Natsu said with a glare but Lucy just continued to laugh anyway. The car suddenly stopped and Natsu felt alive again.

"This is my stop. Bye dad! Bye Natsu-nii! Bye Lucy-nee! Good luck on your first day!", Wendy said then left the car. She was welcomed by a pink-haired girl and some other kids around their age. Lucy concluded that Wendy must have a lot of friends; which isn't really a surprise because she was such a sweet girl.

The car moved again and Natsu began to gag again resulting Lucy's laugh to resonate in the air once more. She smothered her giggles and moved closer to Natsu, she glided her fingers through his pink locks while cooing.

"There, there, poor Natsu with a motion sickness.", she said softly with a hint of teasing making Natsu glare at her; though he must admit, her soft touches were making him feel a little better.

Igneel noticed the whole interaction of the two but kept quiet while trying to suppress the grin forming in his face. He pulled into a stop and Lucy couldn't help but stare in awe at the golden gates of Magnolia High. Natsu immediately got out of the passenger seat while Lucy said goodbye to Igneel and opened the back door as she was sure that Natsu wasn't the gentleman type.

A flock of girls surrounded Natsu with pink boxes and ribbons on their hands and all of them had their mouths hanged open when Lucy got out of the car. The crowd went silent as Lucy's curious brown orbs explored the area.

"Uh..", she tried to speak but found no words as the group of girls glared at her. She heard Natsu grunted and soon, she felt his warm hands entwined with hers as the pink-haired teen dragged her to a group of people near the gates.

They all had smiles on her faces as they greeted Natsu, but it was soon replaced with shock when they saw her. She saw the person involved in her first mission and found the person staring at her like she was some kind of miracle. She took a deep breath, flashed a wide smile then bowed.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you, please take care of me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter for you guys! Haha, I'm so happy because I passed the entranced exam for the University I want to enter! There are only 15 of us who passed in our school and waaaah! I'm just so proud that I passed it even though I'm just section 2 XD Anywaaaaay, I do hope that you'll like this chapter.**

**Guest: Hello! Thanks for leaving a nice review! I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter. Also, I'm glad that you liked that scene! I had fun writing that XD Stay tuned for every update and I'm sure you'll see some clues and signs of Natsu remembering a certain girl, and a certain cat ;)**

**Please be an angel and leave a wonderful review! XDXD**

_**4 days and 97 more to go**_

**Edited-07-22-16**


	4. Chapter 4 - Gray's Clouds

_**Previously**_

_"Uh..", she tried to speak but found no words as the group of girls glared at her. She heard Natsu grunted and soon, she felt his warm hands entwined with hers as the pink-haired dragged her to a group of people near the gates. _

_They all had smiles on her faces as they greeted Natsu that was replaced with shock when they saw her. She saw the person involved in her first mission and found the person staring at her like she was some kind of miracle. She took a deep breath, flashed a wide smile then bowed._

_"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you, please take care of me."_

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Gray's Clouds)**

"W-Who are you?", Gray choked. Lucy tilted her head a little, not really understanding the depth of his question.

"I just said that I'm Lucy.", she said innocently. Gray couldn't help but blush, not just because he was embarassed that he blurted out that question, but also because he found her cute.

A certain bluenette noticed the pink hue on Gray's cheeks, leading her to flash a dangerous glare at the blonde. Her mumbling of 'Love Rival' went unnoticed by the students but Lucy shivered a little, and Natsu looked at her, wondering if she was cold.

"What kind of question is that ice princess?", Natsu scoffed, squeezing Lucy's hand a little.

"Tch. Way to go, Captain Obvious.", Cana snorted while Erza stared long at the blonde; as if she was trying to figure her out.

Being the more normal person in the group, Levy took it to herself to start the introductions.

"Hello! I'm Levy! Are you Natsu's girlfriend Lu-chan?" the bookworm couldn't help but ask. The intwined fingers of Natsu and Lucy were screaming at her never-ending curiousity.

Lucy blushed a little and was about to wave both of her hands to deny it when she remembered Natsu's strong hands holding hers. The blonde angel stared at their intertwined hand and a bigger hue of red formed on her cheeks she tugged, and Natsu didn't let go.

Levy stared at her reaction, finding it very cute and entertaining. When she didn't get an answer from the blushing Lucy, she squealed at the thought that they really were a couple.

"Congratulations Natsu!", she squeaked, meanwhile, the salmon-haired just grunted at the misunderstanding. Nevertheless, did nothing to clear it up.

"N-Natsu h-has a girlfriend!", the scarlet-haired mumbled as all her previous thoughts vanished, and was replaced with a growing blush on her cheeks.

"I didn't know you had it in you Salamander.", Gajeel said, smirking.

"Juvia's happy that Lucy-san isn't her 'Love Rival'", Juvia said with an understanding nod, then proceed to hug the now topless Gray.

"I can't believe that someone who looks like an angel is with Natsu.", Loke commented dramatically.

Lucy stiffened, wondering if her cover was already blown.

'_Does he recognize me?!' _

She screamed on her mind and panicked a little.

Natsu noticed it then squeezed her hand a little while glaring at his friends.

"Guys, let them speak.", Jellal said with a sigh, effectively stopping them all from commenting any further. Gray cleared his throat and didn't even try to pry Juvia off his waist.

"So you are flamebrain's girlfriend?", Gray asked while the others looked as interested as him.

"Ah N-", she was interrupted when the bell suddenly rang, signalling the start of classes in five minuetes. The students hurried to their classes.

"Quit talking and go to your classes.", the stern voice of Erza Scarlet commanded. The group of the grunted but and followed her anyway.

"You're a transfer student, right, Lucy?", Erza asked, and the blonde nodded in a daze.

"Alright, why don't you go see Master Makarov first? Natsu go with her.", Erza commanded with a glare. The salmon-haired scowled but followed her anyway because she was _Erza_. He tugged on their intertwined hands and gestured for Lucy to follow him. On her curious brown orbs he saw a glint of worry, so he stopped and looked at her.

"What's your problem Little Angel?" he asked, scrunching his brows while Lucy pouted at the nickname.

"Shouldn't we clear up the misunderstanding? I don't want to bother you any further."

"Nah, just let them be, those morons won't listen anyway." he said with a shrug then dragged her again. They covered a few steps before he stopped and faced her again.

"And you're not a bother. Don't assume that I'm going out of my way for you. I won't help you if I don't want to."

Lucy rolled her eyes at that but still, she didn't want to lie. Not clearing up a misunderstanding was practically lying too.

"But Natsu-"

"No buts! We're here at the office.", he said then opened the door without knocking. He dragged her inside, smiling at the pout forming on her lips.

He couldn't explain what he was feeling as he held her hand but the grin on his face told him that he was happy.

* * *

Lucy missed the warmth of his hand when he let her hand go to talk to Master Makarov. She was wondering why the students call him Master instead of Principal but she just shrugged it off. She looked at the person and was surprised to see the person she did not expect to see here on Earth.

"M-Master?!", she said wide-eyed. A gasped escaped her lips, and Makarov stared at her with an amused smile. Lucy turned to look at Natsu but found him talking to a pink-haired lady.

"M-Master what are you doing here?", she whispered, eyes still wide in confusion.

"Why, I'm the principal of this school my dear.", he said with a smile. Lucy scrunched her eyebrows and scratched her head in confusion. Was he not the Master Makarov in heaven? Maybe they just looked aliked? Or maybe they were twins?!

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I might have mistaken you for someone else.", she mumbled with a sheepish smile. Makarov smiled again and started explaining a few things for her.

"Ah, the top students here are also given a mark of recognition."

"What do you mean mark of recognition, Master?"

"I mean like the one on Natsu's shoulder.", he said then pointed to Natsu's right shoulder. Lucy pouted when she couldn't see the mark because of the sleeves of his uniform. Natsu noticed Lucy looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and Lucy just smiled before she looked at Master again, leading the boy to shrug off her weirdness.

"Lucy, are you having fun in this school, so far?", Master asked with a familiar grin. Lucy's eyes widened and she couldn't help but point a finger at him at the realization. Her mouth opened to talk but she was cut off when Natsu held her hand down and looked at her with confusion.

"Don't point a finger at someone, Lucy..._ even if it is a perverted Jii-chan_.", Natsu mumbled the last words and scolded the blonde girl with a bored tone. Nonetheless, it made Lucy pout at him as bowed her head in shame, muttering a soft 'sorry'.

Natsu excused themselves and when Lucy looked back at Makarov, she saw him grinning. He placed his index finger in front of his lips; a wide grin plastered on his wrinkled visage. She smiled in understanding then dragged Natsu excitedly to their room.

"Our classroom is in the other way, Weird Angel.", he deadpanned. The blonde stopped and smiled sheepishly at him. She dragged him again; this time, on the opposite direction. She raised her fist and started running while laughing.

"Come on Natsu! Run faster will ya?"

She was loud.

She was annoying.

She was so violent.

She changes him in the different ways he couldn't think of.

Her personality was not even close to an Angel everyone described but... she managed to worm her way into his life, and he knew that he couldn't ask for anyone else to be with him that time.

Not that he'd say that outloud.

* * *

Gray was looking at the dark grey clouds. He sighed as he felt the cold air blowing in his face. It was going to rain soon.

"G-Gray-sama?", he stared at the source of the voice and saw deep blue eyes boring into his. He looked at the worried face of Juvia, wondering why she was worried. He sighed, thinking that it must be because of how long he was staring outside.

"What is it, Juvia?"

"N-Nothing Gray-sama, Juvia's just wondering why Gray-sama looked a little... sad.", she said while fidgeting on her fingers. The action didn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired teen but he decided not to push the topic as he knew where it was going.

"It's nothing Juvia.", he said and before she was able to ask further, he looked at the window once again where the rain started pouring hard. His attention was caught when two teens entered the classroom; one was his salmon-haired rival and the other was his blonde girlfriend.

The blonde was panting but she had a wide smile on her face. But the thing that almost made him fall on his chair was the small smile on Natsu's lips before he removed his hand from the blonde's and gestured for her to introduce herself to everybody.

Natsu looked at her as she introduced herself. She looked really nervous as she scanned the crowd, but she gave a sincere smile before bowing and telling her name.

Gray felt something foreign in his chest as he looked at the blonde. He felt like he was longing for a friend and it made him wonder where that came from because he was sure that he didn't know her; well at least except for the fact that her name was Lucy, and she was his rival's girlfriend.

But her nervous smile and her determined eyes as she wanted to overcome her fear of talking in front; it felt so familiar to him. Like this scene had happened before. His gaze never left her form even if their teacher started his lesson.

Nobody noticed this; except for the blunette who loved the man with all her life.

The next thing he knew, it was lunch time. Gray made his resolve to talk to the blonde, about what? He didn't know, he just needed to talk to her. He gathered his things and was about to move to Lucy's direction when Juvia stopped him.

"Gray-sama.", she said softly. Her eyes filled hurt and insecurity but Gray didn't notice it as his eyes were busy scanning the leaving forms of his classmates.

"What is it, Juvia?", he said with haste, barely looking at the bluenette.

"Do you... Do you like..." _Lucy-san? _She continued in her mind but she promptly bit her lip as she decided not to ask. Tears started to brim in her eyes... She didn't know what would happen if he ever said 'yes'.

"If you like strawberry cake because Juvia made one Gray-sama!", she said with a huge fake smile and cheerful voice. One that she used everyday, but at the moment, there wasn't anything genuine in it. It surprised Gray, and for the first time that day, he finally took the time to look at Juvia.

Erza, on the other hand, was quietly listening to the conversation at hand. She decided to stand up and go near them in order to break the tension.

"A strawberry cake! Can I have some Juvia?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Sure, Erza-san.", Juvia said with a sad smile and Erza couldn't help but _accidentally_ step on Gray's foot for it.

"Aww shit, _Erza!_", Gray complained while holding down his foot. Juvia was confused of the situation but Erza just distracted her by asking for the strawberry cake. Erza looked at Gray sternly then talked to Juvia again; praising the strawberry cake the bluenette made, making Juvia beam at her.

Gray sighed at this then left the room, his earlier need to go talk to the blonde forgotten. He looked at his reflection on the small puddle formed by the rain. Drops of rain fell on it again making his reflection become blurred.

He was a complete mess; he knew that.

* * *

Lucy was following Natsu since he suddenly left at lunch time. She was beginning to get exhausted as Natsu was walking quite fast and the rain was making it harder for her to keep up. She pushed her aching legs forward until her hand reached his shoulder. It seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking. She muttered incoherent words as she gasped for air and her small hands gripped on his left shoulder for support.

"Wh... Where... are you going... Natsu?" she choked out then looked at him. She placed her other hand on his right shoulder and forced Natsu to look at her. He was silent at first and was about to open his mouth to talk but closed it again for he, himself, didn't know why he was there either. Maybe it was out of his habit of leaving school after lunch?

"Let's go back.", he said after a while then removed the blonde's hands on his shoulder, effectively making her groan. She placed her hands on her knees and breath hard.

"W-Wait! You just made me run you know. How big is your school anyway?", she said exasperatedly then tried to follow him. Too bad she was left out because she was already tired and he was walking fast again like he didn't even walk all the way there. She was about to give up and let him leave first when she suddenly saw his figure crouching in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Piggyback. Because you're slowing me down, slowpoke.", he said rather harshly but Lucy smiled anyway. She wrapped her arms on his neck and he hoisted her up easily.

"Geez! For someone so small, you sure are heavy.", he commented, making her smack him hard on his back.

"Tch. What a violent little angel.", he muttered but smiled anyway.

Lucy, on the other hand, was slowly drifting off to sleep as she inhaled his warm and fiery scent. His salmon locks were so soft, as it made contact with her face.

Her eyes snapped open when she saw trees on their way which was weird because they were in an open field earlier and the scenery looked a little blur.

_"Hang on Lucy! We're almost near the camp. Shit! Flamehead's gonna kill me."_, she heard the man say.

Isn't Natsu the one carrying her? She was about to open her mouth to talk when a loud roar of thunder interrupted her. A shriek escaped her lips as she gripped the man's neck tighter.

"Are you okay Lucy?", he said in pure worry and Lucy could feel his pace going faster. She wanted to assure that person that she was okay but the loud cracking of the clouds and the rain pouring in her skin was preventing her from doing so. They finally settled in a cave and Lucy couldn't help but be thankful that they were out of the rain; though her relief was soon changed to fear as she realized that she couldn't see a thing on that dark cave.

"I'm sorry, Lucy.", said the man. The blonde looked at the source of the voice, though she didnn't know who it was since it was so dark. Why was he apologizing anyway? She felt herself shivering in the cold and she felt light-headed. She suddenly heard her teeth chattering as coldness embraced her.

"Shit! Lucy! Are you cold?", the man asked while placing his hand on his forehead. Lighting traced the grey clouds and Lucy could see the worried eyes of Gray. She was so confused of the situation but she just closed her eyes while trying to warm herself up.

"You're burning up! Please don't die because of me Lucy, I already have Ul and Ultear for that, I don't know if I can handle more.", he said. There was a hint of desperation and sadness in his voice, that she couldn't help but assure him that everything was going to be okay.

"I won't die you know.", she managed to say with a smile though he couldn't see her. He seemed to find hope in her words when he frantically remove his shirt and give it to her.

"Here, use this. It wasn't that wet."

"How about you?", she said quietly, not wanting him to be cold too, though the ink-haired teen just snorted.

"Oh, come on! I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm used to not wearing clothes. I'm a stripper remember?", he said. The blonde laugh a little and mumbled a simple 'thanks'.

"Why did you follow me all the way here anyway? Flamebrain's right for calling you stubborn.", Gray said with a sigh. Lucy tilted her head a little at his question. So she followed him there?

"Who's Ul and Ultear?", she asked, trying to change the subject. She shivered at the breeze that passed by her so she pulled Gray's closer, sighing at the little warmth it offered. She still felt cold but she knew that this would have to do. She pouted when all she received was a deep a sigh.

"Tell me, Gray.", she said though she knew as much from Mira. She just wanted to hear him talk and open up to her.

"Ul was my teacher.", he managed to say. He took a deep breath and looked at the rain. It was a constant reminder of the day she left him.

"And she died because of me... She died while trying to save me.", Lucy could feel Gray trembling a little but said nothing as the teen continued to talk.

"And there goes Ultear. At first she hated me because I was the reason for her mother's death but it pained me how she also sacrificed her life for me."

.

.

.

_After their mother's death, Gray and Ultear continued to live together. Lyon, on the other hand, chose to go somewhere far as he still cannot accept the fact that Ul died. Some of their relatives were good enough to give them food and money as Ultear strongly disagreed with the two of them living separately with their relatives. _

_It wasn't an act of kindness though. It's also not because of the reasons that Ultear is fond of him and didn't want them to separate ways as they were together as kids. No, it was much more than that, although that was what everyone believed. _

_He could still remember Ultear's words as it struck him like venom, coursing painfully through his heart._

"_Live separately? Ha, you think you can do that? And what? Live a happy guilt-free life even after what you have done? I don't think so Gray.", she said with full mockery as her gaze sharpened on the boy's figure. She took a step closer until they were only inches away; as if to ensure herself that Gray would hear everything she said. _

_"You will not leave me, Gray. I will not suffer alone, we will suffer together and there's just no way you can get out."_

_._

_._

_._

Lucy looked at Gray's eyes as lightning flashed once again. She tried not to mind the thunder roaring outside, even if it scared the hell out of her, as she really wanted Gray to continue talking.

"I didn't mind, because honestly, I didn't want to be alone either. Even if she hated me, she was all I had left. But... she said those words, yet she never really made me suffer alone. Because two years later, she also left me."

.

.

.

_"You took my mom away from me.", said the girl as she bathed in her own blood. Gray had tears in his eyes as he held Ultear's hands; desperately screaming for help for the girl who was laying limp in his arms. Thieves suddenly broke into their home and when one was going to shoot him, Ultear blocked him and took the shot instead. They quickly left when they heard the police came. _

_"Ul... tear. Don't leave me, Ultear.", he sobbed as he held the girl's limp form in his hands. _

_"She... chose... to leave me, just to save you.", she said hoarsely making Gray cry even more._

"_But I'm not... mad, Gray.", she said as tears flowed in her eyes. _

_"I just didn't want to be alone... because I missed her.. so much and I'm glad.. I'm glad that I will be with her again... I...", she didn't finish what she wanted to say. While Gray continued to hold on to her hand. Shouting her name, begging for her to come back... begging for her not to leave him behind. _

_But, on that day, he was alone once again. _

_._

_._

_._

"I was the cause of another death. And it kills me every time, Lucy. It pains me to know that this life I have now is because of their sacrifices."

Lucy could feel the coldness numbing her body but she shook it off as she felt the need to give Gray a reply.

"They chose to let you live Gray, so live your life.", she said quietly then looked at Gray; even in the darkness she knew they had eye contact with each other.

"Ul and Ultear had their own reasons to save you, for that, you have a reason to continue living. I know that you feel guilty and that you think don't deserve the life you have now but you should know that somewhere out there... somebody is struggling... just to be in your place... just to have the chances of living and doing things that they can no longer do.", she said as she thought of her own situation. Smiling bitterly to herself, she took a deep breath and asked the question she wanted to know.

"Do you pity yourself for being left by Ul and Ultear, Gray?"

Her question made Gray freeze. Lightning flashed and he could see her eyes filled with determination.

"Do you wish that you were the one who died? If you did and if you're still wishing for that until now, then I pity you because you don't know how lucky you are to live. You don't know how you're so fortunate so be given the chance to laugh, cry and learn more. They aren't here physically, but they live in your heart Gray. Life and death can't severe out bonds for the people we love; and for those things that they can no longer do, do it for them Gray. Live every second of your life with them. Show them, that you're not throwing away the life they saved.", she said, flashing him a sincere smile.

It took Gray's breath away and tears gathered in his eyes as he realized that how much he had been missing in his life.

"Live Gray, live with all your might.", she said her last words before black spots covered her vision. The coldness seeping through his body was making her feel weak and the numbness that she felt was turned into an icy pain that stung her skin.

Gray panicked and moved closer to her, bringing her close to his own body, as salty tears fell from his eyes.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! _LUCY!_"

"Gray.", Lucy mumbled in her sleep. Natsu stopped on his tracks. Did he just hear Lucy say his rival's name? Thoughts were swarming in his mind as he thought of the possibility that Gray was the person Lucy badly wanted to return to. He didn't know why but he felt a sudden constriction in his chest at that thought. Lucy stirred a little and came face to face with the ink-haired teen she just dreamt of.

"You just... mentioned my name. Do we... Do we know each other before, Lucy?", he said while staring wide-eyed at the blonde.

Natsu, on the other hand, was glaring sharply at the man. Lucy squeezed her arms around the pink-haired teen a little and slowly climbed down his back. Her chocolate eyes met his onyx ones for a second before she looked at the man in front of her; contemplating if she should tell the truth or not because it was bad to lie but she couldn't be endangering her mission because she needed to return to _him_.

"G-Gray I-"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the late update! I was just busy with some school and presswork but now I've got some time to update this weird story of mine. **

**So the first mission is Gray! A big clap for DestinysRequiem for guessing it correctly! Haha xD Lucy's mission on Gray's life ain't done yet so stay tuned for the next update.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to starfiresusan18 who has been an awesome reader and now my new beta-reader who will help me make this story better!**

**Thank you very much for those who added this story to their favorites list and for those who followed! You guys are so awesome!**

**Don't forget to leave a lovely review!**

_**Still 4 days with 97 to go**_

**Edited-07-22-16**


	5. Chapter 5 - Gray's Light

_"__So let me get this straight Mira. You're saying that the people who knew me before won't remember me when they see me?", the blonde girl looked at the white-haired angel with wide eyes._

_"Yeah, that's basically it. It would be like you didn't exist at all except that your things that you left will stay there. After all, we don't want a dead person roaming around earth right? It would cause panic you know.", Mira joked making Lucy laugh halfheartedly._

"_Yeah... Dead.", she mumbled, casting her eyes down. Her chest tightened at the word. Yet, she still couldn't believe it, "I'm really dead huh…"_

_Feeling sad for the blonde, Mira took her hand and squeezed it gently._

_"They won't remember you Lucy, but you will remember them, eventually. In every mission, you will go back to your past with that person and somehow, change their lives.", she said. The blonde looked up at her, silently asking her what she meant. _

_"That fragment of your memory will help you complete the mission first, so do your best okay?", she said with a smile and the blonde teen smiled back genuinely._

"_But remember that you will only go back to that certain event when something similar happened to you in the present and that fragment of your memory.", she explained. Lucy her shoot a confused look, wondering what she meant. _

_Mira chuckled softly, "You'll understand it soon. There will also be times where people you knew before will feel a certain familiarity with you; we can't prevent that because we can alter the mind to forget but a heart so stubborn would resist; especially if that person is too dear to them.", she winked and began pushing the blonde gently towards a golden gate with intricate designs and symbols engraved on it._

_"Now get ready. Today you'll go back to Earth to start your mission. Remember Lucy, 101 days, okay?", she said before opening the gate._

"_One mission, one person; one person, one memory. And once you've completed the entire mission, you'll have your wish…", the white-haired angel said. Tthe blonde angel only nodded as she thought of the person she needed to return to._

_"Good luck, Lucy! Remember, Natsu Dragneel will help you okay?"_

_"Yes. Thank you Mira!", she shouted as she walked towards the gates._

_The blonde could see light on the other side of the gate. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out what was on the other side. But with every step she took, the light only got brighter and brighter. Soon the bright light engulfed her vision, and she could only close her eyes in reflex._

_Suddenly she felt herself falling freely. Wind lapped against her body but she didn't feel cold as she thought she would, as she felt warmth around her… But she couldn't see anything around her… It was almost as if… as if she was engulfed in some sort of warm light..._

_She felt herself giving into sleep when she felt something tickling her face. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on grass. Groaning, she sat up while brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, trying to place where she was._

_Looks like, she was transported into a place that looks a lot like a playground. Her eyes widened as realization hit her…_

_She was back on earth!_

_Lucy squealed in excitement as she felt like she was one step closer to seeing him again._

_A creaking sound not too far away caught the blonde's attention. Turning her head towards the source, she saw a salmon-haired teen sitting on a swing. He was looking at the stars sadly, the longing in his eyes evident as his grip on the chains of the swing tightened._

_Taking a deep breath, she started approaching the boy. Something told her that he was the key to fulfil her promise to __**him.**_

_Before she knew it she had called out to him. Dark onyx eyes met with her brown ones._

_Somehow she felt so alive… so excited and happy while looking into the eyes of the boy who will be __**her angel**__…_

_Natsu Dragneel…_

* * *

**Previously**

_"You just... mentioned my name. Do we... Do we know each other before, Lucy?", he said while staring wide-eyed at the blonde._

_Natsu, on the other hand, was glaring sharply at the man. Lucy squeezed her arms around the pink-haired teen a little and slowly climbed down his back. Her chocolate eyes met his onyx ones for a second before she looked at the man in front of her; contemplating if she should tell the truth or not because it was bad to lie but she couldn't be endangering her mission because she needed to return to him._

_"G-Gray I-"_

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Gray's Light)**

"She's just dreaming Gray. And she had been mumbling different colors and you just happened to hear 'grey' ", Natsu intervened, and the blonde couldn't help but look at him with relief.

"Oh, sorry then. I just thought that you looked awfully familiar.", Gray said in defeat.

Lightning struck and thunder roared again. Without thinking, the blonde clung onto Natsu and squeeze her eyes shut. Seconds passed and she blushed when she realized what she did. She was about to remove her hold on him but he firmly held her waist and didn't let her go.

"We'll go ahead Gray. Lucy doesn't really like thunder.", he said and walked past the raven-haired teen while dragging Lucy.

Gray watched after their disappearing figures before looking back at the grey clouds again, where the silent rain started to pour down.

"You're _too_ like her, Lucy. You even have the same fear as my savior... Why can't I even remember her, _dammit_!" he mumbled in frustration before letting himself soak in the rain.

* * *

"Natsu." , Lucy breathed out as they reached the lockers.

"Change into this.", he shoved a red shirt into her arms. It read 'Dragneel' and it was a little big for her, but she knew it was better than her wet shirt.

"That's the changing room. Hurry up, we still have classes to attend to.", he said while pushing her towards the girl's locker room. Lucy held the shirt in her hands as she was left alone in the room. She couldn't help but feel the soft fabric against her hands and smell it's fiery scent that was so… Natsu. She blushed as she thought that she was like a pervert who was sniffing his clothes.

"Geez. You're so sweet! Thanks Natsu." , a teasing smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh shut it."

* * *

"Hey Natsu."

"What?", he replied in a bored tone.

They were walking towards Wendy's school. Grandeeney had asked them to accompany the young girl in shopping for some school materials.

"How long have you known Gray?", she asked making the salmon-haired teen stop and look at her.

"Why?"

"Well erm... uh... ju-just answer my question?", she said sheepishly. Natsu glared at her as he felt anger swirling inside him.

"Since we were kids. That's all you need to know.", he said coldly and walked ahead of her.

The fact that she didn't chase him and try to catch up like she always did, pissed him off even more.

"Natsu-nii! Oh! And Lucy-nee! Thank you for offering to help me out today.", the girl squeaked, offering a shy smile and a bow. Her voice snapped the blonde out of her trance before she hit the pink-haired boy's back.

"Hello Wendy!", Lucy said with a smile. Natsu grabbed the paper from his sister's hands and grunted as he read the list.

"Where are we going first?", he asked and walked ahead of them, Wendy following him shortly.

"To the grocery, Natsu-nii. Also Mom said you can get whatever you like in exchange for your help."

"Now we're talking.", the boy said with a smirk adorning his face.

"Mom said that you should go and get what you like too… Lucy-nee...", the bluenette trailed off as she noticed the blonde staring at a passing grey car.

Wendy tilted her head in confusion when she caught sight of a light blush that tinted the blonde's cheeks as the car passed them by.

_'Grey',_ the blonde thought as the scene from earlier flashed in her mind.

She remembered Natsu's made up story when she mumbled Gray's name in her sleep… or should she say, while on a trip to her past. She could still remember Natsu's warmth and the feeling of him against her.

Her skin suddenly felt a little tingly at the memory and her heart swelled when she remembered Natsu, offering her a piggyback ride.

Natsu paused when he noticed the blonde's absence. Turning back around to yell at her to hurry up, he stopped himself on seeing her standing not too far away.

She was spacing out again and the tinge of pink that colored her cheeks when she saw the grey car, wasn't making him happy. Realization dawned on him as he thought that she was thinking of a certain ice-freak. He didnn't know why, but Gray was _so _going to get it from him.

* * *

"I think that's all-_Oh!_ We forgot to get some milk!", Wendy's eyes widened at her forgetfulness. She turned to look at Natsu who was pushing the cart. They were already near the counter.

"You can go to the counter, Wendy! I'll get the milk.", the blonde suddenly chirped and immediately left to find the box of milk.

After scanning the area for some time, the blonde angel finally found the milk at last. Reaching out, she grabbed the box when another hand grabbed it at the same time.

"Oh sorry!", the two of them said simultaneously.

"You can have it.", they said again leading the two of them to blink at each other before they burst out laughing. The man grabbed the box and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Gray.", she said with a smile.

"No problem, Lucy. There are a lot more you know.", he chuckled, grabbing another box.

"So, is flamebrain with you?"

"Flamebrain?" Lucy asked. She felt like she heard that name before. She just couldn't pinpoint where.

"You know, Natsu; the pink-haired idiot!", Gray snorted making Lucy laugh.

"I think you guys are best friends.", she commented with a smile. Gray almost choked on air while laughing hard.

"Oh come on, you're the only one who says that!"

"Nah, I'm pretty positive that you are; maybe even brothers."

"I do NOT share the same genes with that idiot.", Gray deadpanned causing the blonde to laugh again.

"No, I mean, you even treat each other like brothers. You protect each other in a rather rash way yet you still don't want the other getting hurt in some way.", she said with a smile.

The raven-haired teen scoffed with a light blush on his cheeks, "I don't care for that idiot."

"Ah, but you do Gray, you care for him as much as you care for your other friends."

"Tch. How do you know that much anyway? For all I know, you just transferred to our school today.", he countered making the blonde smile.

"You don't need days, weeks or even years just to see that someone cares, Gray. You just need to open your eyes and feel every little gesture a person gives you. Just like how Juvia looks at you hmm?", she said with a wink and Gray just shook his head while laughing. Though there was a tinge of pink forming on his cheeks.

"I still can't believe flamebrain got somebody smart like you!", Gray said, still laughing.

"Natsu isn't that bad. He's actually nice and sweet." , she beamed causing Gray to laugh harder.

"I never believed that I'll ever hear the name Natsu together with the words 'nice' and 'sweet' in the same sentence!"

"Gray.", the blonde said softly making the ink-haired stop laughing and look at her with a serious expression.

"Do you consider yourself lucky to be alive?"

The sudden question caused the raven haired teen look at her in shock, as well as in confusion, but the sincerity and determination in her eyes prodded him to answer her honestly.

"Yes.", he said softly as looked into her eyes. His expression changed into one of determination and the blonde couldn't help but smile back on seeing the sincere yet soft smile on his face as he looked down.

"Yes Lucy… I may not have valued my life like this before… But now,", he looked up at her with a smile, "I consider myself lucky to be given the chance to live."

Brown eyes widened on hearing his words. She suddenly hugged the unsuspecting teen as tears started to prickle her eyes. She felt so happy as she heard those words from Gray and suddenly she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her heart.

Gray's eyes widened in surprise as the blonde suddenly hugged him, but softened as he hugged her back and patted her head.

A soft smile adorned his face, "You're a weird one you know."

"I know.", Lucy replied and pulled away from him.

"Take care of Natsu, alright?" he said.

"Of course, and Gray… try opening your heart a little will you?" the blonde said with a smile before leaving the area.

Gray watched after her disappearing figure. Tilting his head down, he closed his eyes with the soft smile still on his face.

"Now, I remember you… my light… my savior…"

* * *

Natsu was pissed off. No. He was _way _beyond that.

He waited at the counter for some time, but the blonde had not yet returned with the box of milk. Getting worried that she might have gotten lost somewhere, he went in search of the blonde angel, knowing the troublemaker she was.

But he froze at the sight of her _hugging _his rival. He gritted his teeth as he felt anger boiling up inside his chest. He felt like walking up to them and punching the living daylights out Gray for hugging her, but he held himself back on realizing that the blonde girl wouldn't approve of it.

He was so pissed off with her for hugging the teen; but that was just _damn ironic_ since he was still thinking of what she would say and feel.

He ran a hand through his pink locks, feeling so frustrated about how much the girl had affected him within a short time span.

"Damn Lucy! Stop messing with me!", he muttered indignantly, his onyx eyes flashing with anger and frustration, as he glared at the marbled floor of the store.

Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder, he couldn't help but lash out in anger at that person.

"What?", he snapped making the person stagger back a little.

"Natsu-nii? Is… something wrong?", the timid voice asked. Natsu mentally punch himself for scaring his sister.

He let out a puff of air to calm himself before replying, "It's nothing Wendz.."

"Uhmm… Lucy-nee just came back so I thought I should let you know since you're looking for her right?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Gray was now walking back home after having finished with his grocery shopping.

He lived alone in a small house given to him by one of his relatives. It wasn't much, but he was thankful for it. He worked in a coffee shop at night to provide for himself, since he didn't want to depend on his relatives—on Ul and Ultear's relatives. They all loved him as one of their own. They even wanted to adopt him but he didn't want to bother them further.

Besides… he was scared… scared of his loved ones leaving him again.

He trudged silently along the pavement. Wind blew through his raven hair causing him to lift his head up to feel the breeze against his face. His eyes glimmered as they caught sight of the setting sun and he paused in his steps for a moment to admire the pinkish orange sky.

He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy it all when the rustle of the bushes nearby caught his attention.

Heaving out a sigh, he continued walking with one hand in his pocket, contemplating on what to do.

Juvia was following him… _again._

It's not like he didn't like the blue-haired girl, she wasn't that hard to like. But he was scared of the fact that Juvia like-no, _loves_ him so much. So much so, that she would not hesitate to give up her life for him. And _that _was what he was afraid of… afraid of someone dying again for his sake.

He wasn't lying before, when he said that he considered himself lucky to be alive. He understood that Ul and Ultear have their own reasons but it still hurt so _damn much_ whenever people leave… especially if you were the _damn _reason.

Gray looked at the now dark sky; the stars were slowly creeping out.

Letting out another sigh, he stopped walking… Maybe it was time to start following the blonde's advice.

"Juvia…", he called out but didn't get an answer.

"Juvia come out. I know you're there.", he stated with much more authority making the bluenette squeak and step out of the bushes.

"H-Hello G-Gray-sama... Juvia was.. Juvia was just... uhmm...", she stuttered while fingering her blue dress; trying hard to look anywhere except Gray. Gray sighed at her nervousness and scratched the back of his neck.

"Come with me, Juvia." he said and walked towards the nearest park. He sat on the bench and gestured for her to sit down next to him.

If this was any other occasion, Juvia would have sat as close as possible but she had been watching him since earlier and she saw everything.

She saw the way his eyes lit up when he talked to the blonde girl, his laughter that filled the air which was music to her ears but at the same time a stab to her heart, knowing that she couldn't make him laugh like that.

But what hurt her the most was the happiness in his eyes when the blonde hugged him and that longing look on his face when he watched her leave.

She had been watching for so long that reading the emotions that showed in his cold eyes came as easy as loving the man.

She had been looking at him for so long, waiting for him to return her gaze but now… she knew he would never look back.

She tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall out since she didn't want to look more pathetic in his eyes than she already was.

She almost jumped in her seat when the teen next to her started to talk.

"There was once this boy who kept on losing everything..."

Juvia took a peek at him and saw that he was looking up at the stars.

"His teacher gave up her life to save him. His best friend and brother—although not biologically—also left him with a heavy heart because he couldn't accept the death of their teacher.

Two years later, their teacher's daughter, who said she hated him so much, also died after saving him.

He lived alone after that; declining the offer of their relatives to take him in as he was afraid… afraid of his loved ones leaving him behind.", his voice started to quiver and Juvia had silent tears flowing out of her eyes. She already realized who the boy was and she couldn't believe that someone as strong as Gray had such a dark past.

"He hated his life. He hated himself for being the cause of their death… for being the one who was always left behind."

He took a deep breath before he continued, "Years passed. He found a new life, new friends and a new surrounding that would help him move on, only that, _he never did._ In every smile and laughter; a tinge of guilt would always drive him back to his past. Then came along this girl...", a soft smile played across his lips at his little memory of _her._

"Her and her bright smiles that would make anyone happy; her good heart that melts away your fears. Her soft touch and encouraging words that would make you feel alive. Everything about her shines and the boy couldn't help but fall in love with her…"

.

.

_"Gray.", the blonde girl said while poking his cheeks. He groaned as the new girl was bothering him again._

_"Gray!" she said louder this time. He could imagine her puffing her cheeks._

_"Go away, Blondie!"_

_"No! You still have to apologize to Natsu!", she stated making the ink-haired snap his eyes open._

_"Why do __**I**__ have to apologize to flamehead? It was his fault!"_

_"I don't care whose fault it is! Just apologize and make up or else I'll call Erza!", she said while glaring, effectively making Gray cower in fear._

_"You don't have to call Erza! You're scary enough!", the ink-haired retorted making the blonde smack him hard on the head._

_"You said something Gray?", she said, her glare getting more fierce._

_"No ma'am!"_

_._

_._

Gray smiled at the memory while Juvia listened intently.

"One day, the boy's friends decided to go hiking but he really didn't want to go because it was the anniversary of his teacher's death. But they were so persistent that he tagged along. While camping, he sneaked out to get some time alone but he didn't know that the girl followed him…"

.

.

_"Gray, why are out here all alone?"_

_"Why did you follow me here?"_

_"I asked a question first! But... you look sad so... yeah. Here I am!"_

_"I wasn't. Go back to Natsu, he'll be looking for you."_

_"You're lying."_

_"Go back Blondie. Don't assume that we're friends!" he snapped. He didn't mean to be harsh but he really wanted to be alone._

_"Of course we're not friends…", the blonde snorted and he just wanted to laugh at how the same words he said to the blonde stabbed him like hell._

_"…We're family. And you can tell me anything Gray"_

_._

_._

"That day was day he told somebody his story, his insecurities… his dark past. But she never judged him. She just said the words which the boy held onto… _even_ up to this day…"

.

.

_"Live Gray, live with all your might…"_

_._

_._

He let out a shaky chuckle at the memory and looked at Juvia with a smile as he continued his story.

"It's funny how those simple words changed his life. But it must have been because she was his light… she was, and will always be…", he let out a sigh.

"Don't get me wrong though, he never confessed his love to her for he already knew that the girl had feelings for someone else. She was in love with his best friend. But he wasn't sad because of it. In fact, he was happy… happy that the girl will be his friend's new light.", he said with a smile and Juvia got the urge to hug him for she knew that there's a tinge of pain in his eyes.

But she wouldn't dare do that. He already let her in and she wasn't going to ruin it by making him uncomfortable.

After all… the _girl_ was his light… and she… she was just his stalker.

"Juvia…", his voice laced with more vulnerability than she ever thought she would hear.

"Do you mind… if I borrow your shoulder for a bit?"

She smiled. Not forced nor faked. But a genuine smile of happiness on realising that Gray trusts her enough to show her this side of him.

"You can always lean on Juvia, Gray-sama.", she said, and she relished the feeling as she let Gray hug her.

He didn't cry but she could feel every bit of emotion in him… that she couldn't help but cry in his place…

"Don't cry you idiot. I'm the one who needs comfort remember?", the ink-haired chuckled softly, patting her head making the blue-haired girl sniff and suppress her sobs.

"B-But…G-Gray-sama isn't crying and-and J-Juvia couldn't help but want to cry in his place.", she choked out, and the man hug her tighter.

"Thank you, Juvia…"

* * *

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"NATSU!", the blonde shouted leading the pink-haired boy to look angrily at her.

"What?!"

"Why are you ignoring me?" she asked, not fazed by his glare. Ever since they returned home from the grocery store, Natsu was ignoring her.

"It's none of your business.", he spat and turned to go to his room.

"It _does_ concern me you idi—" she started to shout but stopped midway when she suddenly felt a little light-headed.

Different scenes flashed before her eyes as she felt like her head was splitting into two. She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to gain her vision back while her hands reached out and fumbled around for the doorknob of her room.

She really didn't want anybody to see her in this state. But it was late though, as Natsu had already turned around when she stopped talking; his eyes full of rage immediately dissolving into worry and panic on seeing her pained face with her hands flailing about for something.

He was about to reach out to her when she suddenly found the doorknob of her room, opening and slamming it in the process. She leaned back on the door and slid down as her hands held her head, trying to ease the pain.

She didn't pay attention to the furious knocks on her door or Natsu's voice calling out to her as her ears started ringing.

Her mind suddenly flashed with the image of a blonde girl and a figure. The girl was running desperately after the figure.

Another image flashed; a small girl together with her mother and father as she held something that looked like a doll in her arms, while smiling up at her parents…

All the visions stopped and she felt the pain in her head gradually fading away.

Sweat coated her forehead as the blonde breathed heavily. She lowered her head to look down at her shaking hands as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

The ringing in her ears stopped as she now heard Natsu still banging against her door, calling out to her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her raging heartbeat, she ran her hand through her blonde locks as she closed her eyes to process what happened.

Only one question rang through her mind…

_'What just happened?!'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah! I just got like, so many fun reviews and I was squealing when I was reading all of them! Seriously, you guys are too awesome! I really hope you'll continue reading, supporting and reviewing for this story!**

**And also this, my Awesome readers, concludes Mission No, 1 with Gray. So, who expected that Lucy is Gray's light before? XD haha. And if anyone's wondering.. NO there wouldn't be GraLu here, Gray already gave up on Lucy before and I did say that he like a cert****ain someone right now *wink* it's just going to take time for him to his heart up fully to her :)**

**So, who do you think the next mission will be? :D TRY TO GUESS IT! XDXD**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I really love reading such awesome reviews; it makes me so happy!**

_**Still 4 days with 97 to go**_

* * *

So yeah, these guest reviews are so awesome so here's my reply for you if you reviewed:

Krissa Cheon 18 : You're so awesome for leaving a review too and I'm glad that you love it so far! And yeah, with reviews like yours this story is so going to continue.

MatteoXD : Your wish is my and my beta-reader: starfire's command. I'm glad that you find the story Amazing! I hope you like the new chapter!

Zyrah : Thank you very much! And yes of course more NaLu moments and fluffs since I enjoy writing them the most. I hope you like the new chapter!

Sarah 3 : BELIEVING IN THEM IS SO FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC AND I FUCKING LOVE NALU TOO! Opps! Angel Lucy says "no swearing!" And I hope you'll like this new chapter :D

Zyra Kyung : I wouldn't say that I'll be developing their feelings.. haha no spoilers ;p but I think you get what I mean XD and yeah! their relationship is so going to get better on the future chapters. The missions will be quite long and maybe boring but I do hope you'll stay and wait until I uncovered all of them (especially Natsu's and Lucy's XD) Wow, you love how I think haha and I'm glad that you think that it beautifies the story. Of course, more spices and more fluffs! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, I hope you'll like this one too!

JohnTeggi28 : Wow thank you very much for that! You're really flattering me and I'm sorta liking it a little way too much even though I know it's not that true haha XD I'm glad that you think I'm amazing (well, at least how I put NaLu in my plot) *blushes* and I'm very happy to read your opinion about the story. I'm also happy that I made you happy! Yeah and the mission ended now too haha. The next mission will start soon too so any guess who it may be? XD

8Nevermore3 : I makes me smile like a lovesick fool to know that somebody got addicted to this story of mine XD I don't love angels that much but I think they're awesome especially if they're an angelic badass like Lucy haha XD I'm so happy to hear that you love this story!

SassYIncheoNGurl : I'm glad that you love the story! and lucky me too because you left such a wonderful review! I hope you'll like the update.

Jili-chan : Thank you very much for the support! *blushes* Kyaah! I'm so glad that you love it and you're review is so making me look like an lovesick idiot staring at the screen of her laptop like her soulmate just messaged her haha XD It's super amazing how you're such a sweet reader too; telling me how much this story made you (and the other readers as you said) feel those emotions *cries in happiness* Yeah here's the new chapter and I hope you'll like it!

Maysie : Hello there! Wow it's so nice to hear that my story and I have a lovely fan :D And yes, Happy birthday Maysie! I hope you'll like this new chapter since I kinda rushed my beta-reader so I can have it posted on your birthday XD I'm so glad to here that this story had become a part of you and I don't know if you can read this on your birthday (since we have different time gaps and I don't really know what time/day it is there) but Happy Birthday again and I hope I made you happy!

AsdubalewerII : Wow another compliment on the way I write the story and this time, somebody called it impressive! Haha! Seriously you guys are making me too happy and I'm pretty sure my face will crack soon from all my smiling XD but really, thank you for the wonderful review and I'm glad that you find this story interesting and well.. different from the others XD

Milen : Yes he is! And I hope you liked the end of his mission here on the new chapter. There are ten missions and Lucy will help 9 people in total since (like what Mira had said before) the tenth mission will be about herself. And yeaaaah expect more NaLu and an improvement in their relationship for every chapter XD WAAH! Chapter 5 is a cliffy too! I still hope you'll like it though ;)

leapyearbaby29 : Well let's uncover that mystery (when did Lucy become an angel) when we reached that part of the story ( Sorry, I can't really answer your question directly since it will be a spoiler) And her friends loss their memory of her because she already died and yeah, Mira explained that part on this chapter XD And wow! The description of MAGICAL is so heart-warming! I hope you'll like the new chapter!

PluMaplEGG33 : Those are such sweet descriptions of how you feel for this story, I mean it's so.. wow haha XD And you saying it's THE BEST is so lovely! It makes me so happy!

* * *

**Edited-07-22-16**


	6. Chapter 6 - His Thoughts

**For my question last chapter, Congratulations to Shidake for guessing the person involved in the next mission correctly!**

* * *

**Previously**

_She was brought back to the present when all the visions stopped and the pain on her head was slowly disappearing. She looked at her shaking hand and she could feel her tears freely-flowing from her eyes. She could hear Natsu's banging on her door as she tried to calm herself and process what happened. She ran a hand through her blonde locks and closed her eyes. Only one thing was running through her mind at that time. _

_'What just happened?'_

* * *

**Chapter 6 (His Thoughts)**

Something soft brushed against his neck, his skin tingling at the sensation, slowly drawing him out of his sleep. It was so soft, whatever the thing that was grazing against his skin, he was loving it. It was working its magic, making his eyelids feel heavier than it already was.

Even though he wanted to find out what it was, he never wanted the feeling to go away. Humming in delight, he slowly started to succumb to it, slowly starting to drift off again-

_Poke_

His eye twitched in annoyance. He was too lazy to slap away whatever was poking at his cheek.

_Poke_

_Poke_

A groan escaped his lips. He forced one eye open to glare at the culprit, only to see brown eyes staring intently back at him.

Lifting one hand to his chest, they landed on something soft and furry.

He absentmindedly ran his fingers through the furry thing with his sleepy half-lidded gaze still fixed on brown ones, trying to process the situation.

Pink hue started to tint his cheeks gradually as things slowly started to dawn on him, his eyes ever so slowly starting to widen.

Finally coming to his senses, the now wide-eyed pink haired teen jerked up in his bed letting out a yell.

"Get out of my room!"

* * *

"Geez Natsu! You didn't have to be so grumpy! Happy and I were just trying to wake you up.", the blonde pouted.

They were currently having their breakfast and the pink-haired teen was grumbling about how Lucy and Happy were always barging into his room.

Wendy had left early for school and his parents had already gone to work. Happy was nowhere to be found since Mira had called for him.

So it was just the two of them that morning.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead, "That still doesn't give you the right to barge into my room all the time, Little Angel!". The blonde pouted at his annoyed tone, it didn't stop her from whining though.

"But I like being in your room. It's very comfy and warm."

The pink haired teen glared at the blonde.

It's not that he minded her invading his personal bubble, but it's just that.. whenever he inhales the sweet scent that _always _lingered in his room, his mind goes crazy.

"Anyway... How are you feeling?", the pink-haired teen tried to change the topic. He was really worried about her yesterday.

He would have destroyed her door if it weren't for the blonde trying to assure him that she was okay and that he should leave her alone... Well, not that he was going to barge into _her _room and stay with her 'til he felt that she was okay. No, he was too stubborn to admit that.

The blonde only shrugged, smiling at him.

She was acting like nothing happened last night.

But for him, it was a nightmare he would never forget...

.

.

.

.

_Natsu banged on the door furiously. His knuckles were turning red by now, but he didn't care._

_His fists froze mid-air on hearing a shaky voice from the other side of the door._

_"__Natsu, I-I'm really alright, o-okay? So please, just-just leave me alone for now... and I-I'm sorry for whatever I d-did to make you mad. I d-didn't mean it.", the blonde choked out a sob._

_The pink-haired teen clenched his fists harder at the whimpers that sounded from the other side of the door._

_He went to his room to look for something to break her door down._

_If she thought that he was going to leave her alone after this, that was where she was wrong._

_She was supposed to be all over him by now! She was supposed to be pouting with those lips of hers jutted out, whining at him for not talking to her. She was supposed to follow him around and apologize for making him jealous-_

_Wait. Who said he was jealous? How can he be jealous when he had just met the blonde only a few days ago?_

_She was a crazy angel who always makes her way to his heart. Yeah! So he was definitely not jealous when he saw her hugging Gray. He just felt possessive over the blonde's attention and didn't want any other man to come near her or hug her... Because, that was __**his**__ job... yeah... that's it…_

_Speaking of hugs... She should be hugging him by now after he finally 'forgave' her. He should have been feeling her soft skin against his and inhaling that sweet scent of hers._

_She should be doing that. Not lock herself in her room for feeling nauseous!_

_He groaned at his thought and muttered under his breath..._

_"__Lucy is __**so**__ going to get it!"_

_Cold air grazed his skin causing him to look towards his open window. An idea popped up in his mind as he stared at the window, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world._

_He did __**not **__expect to come up with an idea as __**crazy **__as that, but nothing's crazier than doing ten missions with a real angel, right?_

_._

_._

_Lucy got up from the ground as Natsu's footsteps faded away._

_She was kind of relieved that he had stopped banging on her door. But a part of her wished for him to just break the door down, rush up to her and pull her flush against him, and hold her in his arms until she felt safe._

_The blonde chuckled at her thoughts. She was getting the feeling that she was getting more and more attached to the pink haired teen._

_She would leave him after all her missions are completed, so she shouldn't be feeling this way towards him, yet she couldn't help but always want him near her._

_Her head tilted down as her eyes half-lidded. She didn't know why but she feels like... like she had known him for a long time._

_A small whisper escaped her lips, "Natsu…"_

_Lying down on the bed, the tired blonde tried to feel the comfort of the bed. The bed wasn't even close to the comfort and warmth a certain pink haired boy provides, but who was she to complain?_

_Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the visions that had flashed across her mind earlier. Those… were her memories, right? Were they triggered because of her small fight with Natsu?_

_Natsu…_

_Somehow all her thoughts comes back to that boy. Lying on her back, the blonde looked up at the ceiling. Her mind wandered off to the small fight they had earlier._

_Why was Natsu angry anyway? Was he still... mad at her?_

_That last thought made her chest tighten a little and she couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh._

_"__Natsu…"_

_Her eyes widened a little at the name that unconsciously escaped her lips, yet she couldn't understand the longing in her voice._

_"__Lucy…"_

_The deep voice made her jerk up in her bed. Snapping her head towards the voice, her eyes landed on the person that always clouded her mind. __Her breath left her lungs. She opened her mouth but forgot how to speak, a whisper escaping her parted her lips._

_"Natsu..."_

_The said teen was standing by her window, his hard gaze melting her soul._

_Wait... How did he get into her room?_

_The blonde let out a shriek as her mind came to a realization, "Did you come in through the window?!"_

_The boy didn't bother to answer her question as he took careful steps towards her._

_As soon as he reached her, he knelt down in front of her. Cupping her face, his thumb brushed her tear-stained cheeks._

_The blonde suddenly felt conscious. She was sure that she looked like a mess right now, but the thought soon drifted off as she let herself drown in his dark orbs._

_Her eyes lost contact and a squeak escaped her lips as she felt herself being caged in his arms. She sighed at the warmth of his hands on her back. Being in his arms made her feel so safe... so happy._

_Before she knew it, tears slowly flowed down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Natsu.."_

_"__Ssh. Don't cry. Does it still hurt?", his voice came out as whisper._

_"__N-No. I am fine. It's not that. I just... don't want you to be mad at me anymore."_

_The pink haired teen hugged her tighter, "I'm not mad. So, stop crying, will you?"_

_"__O-Okay", the blonde tried to stop her tears from falling but in vain._

_Pulling away, Natsu cupped her face again and dragged his thumb over her wet cheeks to wipe the tears away._

_A soft look adorned his face as he looked into her eyes, "Don't cry…", but soon his lips quirked up into a teasing smile, "It makes you look uglier!"_

_A gasp escaped her lips as she smacked him hard on the chest._

_"__Tch. Violent Little Angel", the teen muttered while rubbing his sore chest._

"_Natsu.", the blonde whispered while unconsciously fidgeting her fingers._

_"__Hmm?"_

_"__I recalled some of my memories.", she said quietly, looking down._

_"Did y__ou remember anything important?"_

_The blonde shook her head in response._

_"__N-No. It's a little hazy and blurred. So, I can't really make out the details."_

_Natsu patted her head, "Don't worry. You'll remember them eventually._

_The blonde looked up, "But what if I don't?"_

_"__What are you saying? I'm helping you, remember?", the teen shot a cheeky grin at her that made her smile._

_"__Why did they take it from you anyway? What's the point of making you get it one-by-one?"_

_"Who?", the blonde tilted her head in confusion._

_"Duh. The person who gave you your missions, genius" , he flicked her forehead._

_"__Ow!", the blonde pouted, her hand reaching up to rub the sore spot._

_"__But they never took my memories away from me, Natsu..."_

_The teen gently moved her hands away from her forehead, replacing it with his own as he gently rubbed the sore spot._

_It was funny how he how he always tried to ease the pain he caused in the first place._

_"...I was slowly forgetting them before I died", she said almost nonchalantly that made him freeze in his spot._

_Flashing a wide smile at him, the blonde stood up to go take a shower._

_He remained silent, as her words replayed in his head. How could she manage to smile in spite of everything that happened to her?_

_That night, Natsu realized he just found something new about the blonde angel to admire about…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hurry up Natsu! We're going to be late!", the blonde drank the juice in one gulp.

Natsu snapped out of his trance, and began inhaling the food.

Seeing the girl excited for school again made him groan. _Who the heck gets excited for school?_

A honk sounded from outside the house. Peeking their heads outside, their gaze landed on a monster truck and Gray grinning at them from the passenger seat.

"Hurry up flamebrain! Or else Erza's going to drive so _fast_ that you won't like it one bit~", the raven haired teen sang with a smirk adorning his face, earning a grunt from the pink-haired teen.

Locking up his house, he grabbed the blonde's hand and ran towards the truck. He opened the door for the blonde who stared wide-eyed at the huge truck.

Grabbing onto the door handle, she started to heave herself up, but the weight of her bag only pulled her down.

Huffing in annoyance, she threw her bag into the back seat and started climbing again.

The huffs must have drawn the pink-haired teen's attention who was admiring the truck that he immediately looked over to her.

Realising that the truck was high for the blonde, he walked over to her, placed his hands on her waist and helped her up.

"Thanks, Natsu.", the blonde girl blushed a little as she beamed at him while the raven-haired teen whistled.

Natsu shot a glare towards Gray, "Got a problem, ice freak?"

"Never thought you were a gentleman, flamebrain.", a smirk appeared on his face making the pink haired teen scowl at him.

Lucy, on the other hand, was not paying any attention to the bickering boys as she admired the huge monster truck owned by the fearsome Titania. The insides of the truck, like the exterior, were designed with swords and other graceful lines and symbols that the blonde couldn't help but admit it was cool.

"Are you two fighting?", the scarlet haired teen glared at the two teens who immediately scrambled to their seats and fastened their seatbelts.

"Are you ready?", the scarlet head's question made Lucy confused.

"Stupid flamehead! Fasten Lucy's seatbelt, ya idiot!", Gray pointed out.

Natsu grunted in response, but didn't bother to argue. Leaning over to the blonde, he grabbed the strap on her side and fiddled with the buckles.

The blonde couldn't help but blush feeling embarrassed at the small distance between them.

For Natsu, it was a whole different case. The blonde's scent was making it harder for him to focus on fastening her seatbelts.

But he didn't get to fasten them in time as the red head let out a yell, "Hold on tight!"

The next thing the blonde knew, she was clinging onto the pink-haired teen for dear life all the while praying that he would not puke on her.

Several honks and screams later, they finally reached school. Natsu's head was still spinning. He was never going to ride in Erza's truck. _Ever again_.

But the good thing with riding with her though was you would _never _be late.

Taking in a deep breath to calm his raging nerves, his nose was immediately assaulted with the sweet scent that had got him through the entire ride.

Looking down, his eyes landed on the blonde who was still hugging him tightly with eyes squeezed shut.

Daring not to open his mouth for fear of throwing up on her, he lifted a shaky hand and patted the blonde angel's head.

She lifted her head up and looked up at him, her eyes showing something the pink-haired teen couldn't comprehend. The blonde released her hold on him, and turned around to open the car door. His brows scrunched up in confusion but kept quiet, following her out of the truck.

Outside, the raven-haired teen was fuming, "What the heck, Erza! Are you trying to kill us?!", but the glare from the said red head effectively shut him up.

"You're not dead, are you? So, shut it, Gray.", The raven haired teen only grunted in response to her stern voice.

Still under the effects of dizziness, Natsu held onto the blonde for support, unconsciously wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on the crook of her neck, closing his eyes.

The blonde tilted her head to the side to look at him, "You okay, Natsu?", her voice as soothing as her scent.

He moved his head a little to make a nodding gesture.

The blonde's eyes softened at the state he was in, and unconsciously lifted her hand to run it through his pink locks eliciting a soft sigh from the boy.

"Will you two lovebirds move? We're going to be late, you know.", the raven haired teen smirked.

Natsu opened his eyes and glared at the boy through Lucy's golden hair, his chin still resting on the her shoulder, "Shut up Ice freak."

Pulling away, he slowly dragged his feet into the school, Lucy following him shortly.

As soon as they reached the building, they were welcomed by their friends; while in Natsu and Gray's case, by their fangirls' gifts. The salmon haired teen only grew more and more irritated while Gray politely declined each.

Lucy started to distance herself a little from Natsu to make way for his fangirls but was stopped when a strong hand held her arm.

Looking up at the owner of the hand, brown eyes met with onyx ones.

"Where do you think you're going?", he was staring at her with a stern gaze, ignoring the fangirls who were shoving themselves and their pink frilly gifts on him.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but gasped when Natsu tugged a little forcibly on her arm causing her to stumble into his chest.

Wrapping his arms securely around her waist, he stared at the girls with an annoyed expression, "Leave me alone! I already have a girlfriend."

The whole place fell silent at the tone of authority in his voice.

All the girls stared at their prince with eyes wide as saucers and mouth wide open.

Taking their surprise to his advantage, he entwined his fingers with that of the blonde's. Wearing a proud smirk on his face, he led the now beet red blonde towards the school building.

Recovering from his shock, Gray smirked watching the pair walking towards the building.

He was happy for his pink-haired frenemy.

* * *

He didn't know why but here he was... again. In the corner of the place, where you wouldn't think of finding someone like _him._

His eyes roam around the place, finding every inch of it boring, the smell of ink and paper irritating the hell out of him.

He hated everything about the place yet he always finds himself walking towards it. He didn't know if it was because of the peacefulness of the place or because he finds it very amusing to find someone so small carrying mountains of books that exceed her height.

Or maybe because he just wanted to see the way she pouted whenever the girl realizes after some huffs and puffs, that she couldn't reach the book that had sparked an interest in her, since it was located on top of the shelf.

Maybe it was also because he was free to look at the different expressions she made whenever a book was in her tiny hands as her mind drifted off to a world of her own.

Today was different though. Instead of reading books or strolling through the library earlier that morning, she was just staring off into space like she was thinking of something big.

He raised a brow at this. He had never, as in _never, _saw her waste her precious reading time.

He watched as she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden chime of the bell.

He couldn't wipe the smirk on his face as he watched her eyes widen, her tiny hands scrambling to stuff all her things into her bag. His eyes followed her as she grabbed the rest with some papers sticking out of the bundle.

Laughter bubbled in his chest which he immediately morphed into coughs, as he watched her bump into chair after chair, before she was able to leave unharmed, trying to get to her class as fast as she could.

Soon after, he got up and exited the library making way towards his class.

But he stopped when he found the bookworm's things scattered on the floor; some girls giggling at the scene as they passed her by.

He immediately crouched down beside her, helped gather her scattered papers. He couldn't help but feel the electricity that ran through him as their hands brushed against each other's when they reached for the same paper.

Her ecstatic brown eyes looked up to his red ones, flashing a dazzling smile at him. He smiled in return and proceeded to engage in a small conversation with her, not minding the fact that they were late. He was so happy…

Except, _that didn't happen at all_..

He didn't help pick up her papers. Their hands never made even the slightest of contact and he knew that the only electricity he would ever feel was whenever he fixed his stubborn appliances.

Her eyes never met his cold ones and she didn't smile at him, nor will he smile at her.

And lastly.. a conversation was impossible between someone so petite and bubbly like her and someone so burly and cold like him. Sure, he may have talked to her one or two times, but that was only when the others were around and that too, to tease her about her height. But never has he conversed with her alone, thinking he might frighten her. _Again…_

Hell. He never even passed by her in the first place.

The usual scowl made its way to his face as he saw her bright blue hair that was always pulled back into a bright yellow bandana.

Red eyes hardened and turned sharper.

Turning his body around, he made way towards the direction opposite to that of the bookworm's, not minding how she scrambled for her things or how she stumbled on her own feet.

_Screw it all_. He didn't want to attend his classes anymore.

* * *

Lucy was furious. A certain pink-haired idiot had been picking on her since morning and she didn't like it one bit. It also didn't help the fact that the person involved in her next mission wasn't there.

"Luuucyyy, I'm hungry!", Natsu whined making the blonde shoot a look at him.

"Deal with it."

"But Luce!"

"Natsu! We _just_ ate, remember? How can you be hungry again?" the blonde said with frustration making the pink-haired teen pout.

She swore—Oops! No swearing. She quickly reminded herself.

Ugh. She would have smacked his head if it weren't for the cute look on his face whenever he gets so childish like that.

Her cheeks tinted with pink at the thought. She ducked her head down to hide her blush and reached for her bag to retrieve her cupcake.

"Here", she held out the cupcake towards the hungry pink-haired teen, while muttering how it was unfair that Natsu _always_ got what he wanted.

He grabbed the food from her hand and gave her a toothy grin after feeling the satisfaction of his once, hungry stomach.

"Thanks, Luce! You're an angel! Well... Literally", he muttered the last part but she just smiled at him anyway. Seriously, Natsu was driving her insane.

Natsu looked at the smile that always caught his breath. He wouldn't admit it but he was just too damn scared about what happened last night. She kept telling him that she was okay but he couldn't help but worry.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval as he remembered their conversation that morning. How could she assure him that he needn't worry about her like that? And it was all because of that _damn_ reason that she was an angel.

_"Come on Natsu, don't give me that face. Nothing can happen to me. I'm an angel, you know and I.. I'm practically dead.."_

He remembered the smile she flashed him then. It was the same as the others but her eyes told a different story.

It was sad and filled with longing... and he hated it. He didn't want to see her to fake her smiles and he definitely didn't like the way she was trying to be strong. He just wanted her to open up to him.

An _Angel_.. he never thought of it but yes, if she was an angel, then she's already dead.

Somehow, the thought made his heart constrict with so much pain. She was dead and he hated that fact.

He never saw her as an ange, despite his constant nicknames to see her reaction. For him, she was just an annoying girl who made her way into his heart. For him, she was alive.. she was _real_. Real enough to make him feel the warmth and happiness that always bubbled up in his chest whenever he was with her.

For him, Lucy was not an Angel.. nor is she dead.

She was simply the girl that he _wanted_ to protect.

Another thing that bothered him so much was the fact that she was doing all this missions so that she could return to _him_; whoever _he_ was. Somehow, he didn't like it when she was thinking of anyone else but him.

That was why he decided to tease her. To take her mind off of all her problems and just focus on him... and _only_ him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a stern voice call out to him.

"Natsu."

"Yeah, Erza?"

"I was sorting the paper of the transferees and I came across Lucy's file."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, her name is Lucy Ashley and I was wondering where I've heard that name before?"

"You couldn't have possibly heard of her name before Erza, she was homeschooled", he said with brows scrunched up.

He suddenly realized that he never asked the blonde what her full name was.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, isn't Lucy joining any clubs?"

"I don't know, ask her.", he shrugged, making Erza glare at him.

"Oh I _am_ going to ask her.", she got up and made her way towards the blonde but not without sending a shiver down the pink-haired teen's spine.

He looked at the scarlet-head's back before trailing his eyes over to the blonde she was talking to. The blonde angel had her usual bright smile on her face.

He felt ease at heart as if everything was fine.

But one thought haunted his mind….

'_What else do I not know about her?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Aaaannddd I'm back my lovely readers! Took me and starfire a lot of time just to finish this is one so we hope you like it!**

**HEY YOU! Yes, YOU! Don't skip my note yet, I have something to say XD**

** 1\. Thank you for the support! I love you guys so much!**

**2\. If you don't mind, I wanna know you more! So I have a little request, I repeat a _request!_, so you can do it and you're free it ignore it. **

**3\. My request is to play 20 questions with you guys! (I know! I'm weird!) but I played this with my beta-reader starfiresusan18 and I enjoyed it!**

**Again, you are free to play with me or just ignore me XD**

**Question No.1**

**"What is your gender?" (Male, Female, or the third one, just tell me because.. I'm so curious O.O)**

**\- And I think it's obvious; I'm female!**

**You can skip my note now if you want, I'm just going to rant now XD**

**Thank you starfiresusan18 for Beta-reading this for me! I love you so much for sticking up to me in editing this story! **

**Also, Happy Birthday to my friend (who's a NaLu fan like me) who celebrated her birthday last February 13 XD Hello Lheana! I wish you a Happy and a fluffy-NaLu Birthday although I know that you can't read this since I didn't tell a single soul that I write stories here (because I'll be embarrassed) and I never really mentioned my real name here xD**

**And it's kinda late (since I felt like I read it ages ago) but I totally love chapter 419! It's so much NaLu and I think I just died of happiness lol xD And who's with me when I say that_ 'It's just like Episode 1 all over again!' _?**

**Also in the anime where Natsu (and Happy) saved Lucy and then he held her by her waist and yeah I'm practically squealing in so much delight and my NaLu shipper heart is having a party until now XD**

**THANKS AGAIN! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Next Chapter: _Piercing Eyes_**

**_5 days, and 96 more to go._**

* * *

For my awesome Guest Reviewers, here's my reply ;)

Jili-chan: Haha I'm so glad that you love the chapter, as always hihi. And.. *squeals* I'm so so so happy that you love the updates and how everything unfolds. And yeah! NaLu and Gruvia rocks! I love 'em! I hope you like GaLe too 'cause their story is about to unfold and yes! 10 missions! I hope you'll continue loving and giving your thoughts for this story 'til then Jili-chan! Haha I'm so inspired by you too! The reviews you give are so cute!

Krissa Cheon 18: I'm so glad you love it Krissa! Haha. And yey for NaLu and Gruvia moments! Yeah, it's bound to happen, they're still too cute though hihi xD Waah! And your reviews are so awesome as always too! Oh you have no idea how I'm so hype up whenever I read wonderful reviews! I hope you liked the new chapter!

Maysie: Hello Maysie! I'm glad you read it on time since starfire (my beta-reader) and I were a little worried that you won't read it on your birthday because of the different timezone. I'm glad that you find what I write beautiful *blushes* and I love you too as an awesome reader of this story of mine. Watch out for more mysteries and stuffs! And yeah, NaLu and Gruvia are just so cute they definitely need their own moments. Haha thank you very much! Your reviews are encouraging and inspiring too! Love lots! And thanks for recommending this story to your friend! It means a lot to me!

Zyrah: I'm glad that you love the chapter! I hope you liked this new one too and I'm sure you can guess who the next one is Zyrah xD Haha I'm glad you love the NaLu and GruVia moments hihi. I hope you like GaLe too because they're next ;)

Zyra Kyung: Hello! I'm so happy that you LOVE THE NALU AND GRUVIA MOMENTS! *squeals* Watch out for the missions and I'm so hype to read such sweet reviews too! I hope you liked this new chapter Zyra!

JohnTeggi28: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! xD You're so sweet and yeah you just know how to make me smile so wide! Haha it's not really the best but thank you! And I hope that you liked the new chapter ;)

John Matteo XD: Hello Matt! You're so awesome for leaving an awesome review (once again) too and you really make me smile so much! Haha hope you liked this new one and I love your reviews too!

AsdubalewerII: Wow thank you very much Asdubalewer but nah, I'm not that good since I'm still an amateur at writing and I definitely still have a lot more to learn XD but thank you for the support and I hope you liked this new chapter the next mission starts on the next chapter and yes! More adventures haha. Wah, I'm a little pressured but I still hope that you'll like the next mission

leapyearbaby29 Hello there leapyearbaby! Haha your name is so unique I definitely can't forget it xD and *squeals* DON'T MURDER ME YET SINCE THE STORY AIN'T FINISHED YET! HAHA! BUT OMFG I'M SO HAPPY THAT SOMEBODY IS READING MY STORY AGAIN AND AGAIN AND WAAHHH! I'M GLAD THAT YOU FIND IT ROMANTICCCC! *gives you virtual hugs* and I hope that you like this new chapter!

RomeoKise-kun: Heyyo RomeoKise-kun.. So based on your name I'm guessing that your a dude but if you're not.. Sorry then *pouts* and yeah! Thank you very much and I'm glad that you decided to tell your thoughts through a review XD Honestly, I can't think of a reason why you shouldn't voice out what you feel for this story because such awesome reviews always, I mean _always_, makes me so happy! And that rhyme where 'you were amazed and I caught you in daze' is awesome ;D Thank you, I'm glad to know that you are enjoying the mix of genres in this story (Though I'm not really doing that in purpose XD) I hope you liked the new chapter and feel free to leave a lovely review!

Sting-sama is 3: Heyyow! I'm glad that you're quite enthusiastic for this story and yeah I hope you liked the new chapter Sting! And I'm so glad that you love this story!

8Nevermore3: Wow thank you very much! And you're so awesome for leaving a lovely review 8Nevermore3 and I'm really, really happy that you find this story addicting XD and I do hope that you'll like the new chapter!

* * *

**Edited-07-22-16**


	7. Chapter 7 - Piercing Eyes

**Previously**

_He felt ease at heart as if everything was fine._

_But one thought haunted his mind…._

_'What else do I not know about her?'_

* * *

**Chapter 7 (Piercing Eyes)**

Lucy didn't know why but people—well, mostly girls—were all glaring or looking at her with puffy red-eyes and tear stained faces. She guessed that they must be the fangirls from earlier morning, and that they must be heartbroken at the pink-haired teen's sudden announcement of their _relationship_.

Even if she knew that it wasn't true, she couldn't help the blush creeping onto her face which becomes red hot while walking in the halls with his warm hands wrapped around hers.

Suddenly, she remembered those cliché movies she watched with Wendy last night where the girl got bullied because she became the popular guy's girlfriend. She nervously gulped at the thought. Jealous crazy fan girls were one of the scariest things on earth!

Natsu seemed to sense her distress so he squeezed her hand to get her attention. His onyx eyes met her chocolate brown orbs and he couldn't help but like the way her warm eyes stared at him.. and only at _him_.

"Am I going to get bullied now?", she asked while pouting her pretty pink lips. Natsu stared at her serious and worried gaze for a second before laughing out loud. He ruffled her hair making her puff out her reddening cheeks.

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to let anybody hurt you Lucy?", he suddenly said before turning serious. His eyes softened and he had the sudden urge to cage her in his arms; to make her feel safe.

"I promise I won't let anybody hurt you, Luce.", Lucy was taken aback by the seriousness in his voice and somehow she felt like she had heard Natsu's exact words before. She had the strangest feeling that the person who said it was the person she wanted to return to.

The person whom she had made her promise to.

Her tears welled up as she tried to remember him.

She suddenly became desperate to remember that person because she was worried that maybe somewhere, he was blaming himself because he wasn't able to keep his promise; that and maybe, he was still holding on to her promise of her return.

Natsu felt warm. In his arms, she felt safe.

But at that time, all she could think about was... if like her, was _he_ lucky enough to have someone hold him whenever he felt vulnerable? She hoped he does.

"My name is Lucy, you know.", she whispered before Natsu pulled her into a tight hug on noticing the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I know..."

* * *

"Natsu, where are we going?"

The moment the school bell rang, the pink-haired teen had quickly dragged her out of the class and out of school.

She pouted when he didn't answer. She tried her best to keep up with his fast pace and it wasn't helping that her school bag was heavy with all the homework.

Finally, they arrived at a place where there were a lot of people shouting and bright neon lights were all over the place.

"Are we going to play?", she asked, her eyes sparkling as realization dawned on her. They were in an arcade!

"_I'm_ going to play, _you_ are just going to watch.", he smirked. A vein popped on her forehead, and she smacked his chest in response.

"Tch. Violent Little Angel, I was just kidding."

Her expression immediately changed, her now wide eyes shining with excitement, "Really?! Well let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and excitedly went through all the machines and the busy people, a lot of whom were students like them and some who looked like college students, scattered around the area.

"Wah, there's a whole lot of people here", Lucy exclaimed while looking for someone that she might know. She slowed down her pace and was now walking side by side with Natsu.

"Tsk. Of course there are, it's an arcade you weirdo.", the boy replied, squeezing her hand a little. He had become so used to holding her small hand like this.

The blonde shot him a glare, her eyes sharp but it still held kindness in it. Her lips formed into a thin line which immediately morphed into a pout, her overall expression now resembling an annoyed child.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her expression.

Seeing him laugh, her mood suddenly changed into an enthusiastic one, her eyes wide and her lips stretched into a happy grin.

Looking at her, Natsu realized he wo

uld never get tired of seeing her different expressions every day.

* * *

Gajeel was pissed. Well, he always was, but this time it was different!

He was sitting on the hood of his car; the silence and coldness of air adding up to his pent up frustration and discomfort. He thought about all of the things that happened that day and he still couldn't get over it.

He hated the way he felt when he saw her picking up her books earlier. How her tiny hands fumbled for her things as she tried to ignore the mocking laughter of the girls who probably did that to her. He hated how his feet bravely moved towards the direction of the bluenette but froze the moment his crimson eyes landed on her shaking hands. She was scared. Scared of being bullied again.. and it was all _his_ fault.

He crushed the can of beer in his hand and glared at the bright city lights that gave light to the darkness of the night. He was alone again at that spot with no one to watch the beauty of the city with him. Alone, while looking at the view that was supposed to be breathtaking and beautiful but it only made him feel worse.

He was alone. He always was.

After all, who would want to be with somebody like him?

His figure was bulky and lean, which was supposed to be a masculine asset but only scared off most people. He had metal studs that only gave him the impression of a juvenile delinquent.

But most of all, he hated his eyes. His piercing eyes that scared the shit out of everyone. It wasn't his fault that his eyes were naturally cold, having a slightly murderous intent to them. It wasn't, really.

He closed his eyes but he could still see the bright lights in his mind. He had memorized each and every part of it, every shades, every time they flicker... All because of the years he spent, coming to that same place.

Eyes still closed, he took a deep breath and grimaced as the city was replaced by a pair of scared brown eyes and bright blue locks falling to floor.

His hands immediately found his hair, gripping on it tightly, trying to get rid of the image. Her cries resonating throughout his mind, ripping his very soul...

He didn't mean for everything to go that far.

He didn't mean to make her feel that way... Yet, he knew that he couldn't change anything about his past. About the unforgivable things he had done to her.

And now, he was paying for it.

Sure they are fine now. Interacting when the others are around, cracking a few jokes here and there.

But he knew.. he knew that she would never forget what he had done to her. He knew of her uncertainties and the trauma of their past that would always haunt her. He knew that... and he hated it because he couldn't do a _single damn_ thing about it.

He opened his eyes and he took a moment to take in the view in front of him again.

Someday... Maybe someday, he would be able to share this with her.

* * *

Natsu was sitting on Lucy's bed as she took a quick shower. He had finished painting her room and was quite satisfied with his work.

The room's color was mostly navy blue and yellow.

A night sky with a celestial dragon soaring in its mighty glory. He got to admit, the dragon he painted was so cool.

His eyes suddenly landed on the plain blue closet. His hands suddenly found the what-was-supposed-to-be snow doggy, the prize he won for her while playing at the arcade earlier, and unconsciously rubbed it's head. His brows scrunched together in thought, as his fingers patted the soft plush toy.

The next thing he knew, he had grabbed his paintbrush and was painting the words he wanted to say.

* * *

Lucy took her time in the shower. She felt really relaxed and blissful as the warm water trickled down her skin.

Her time at the arcade with Natsu was so much fun. She couldn't remember the last she had this much fun; well, not that she remembers much about her past life anyway. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered Natsu's face as he struggled to get the stuffed fish toy from the claw vending machine that they saw.

She remembered staying there for quite a while, the impatience that gripped at her nerves which faded away the moment she saw a triumphant look cross his face. His lips stretched into a wide smile as his eyes sparkled with joy while he held up the plush toy in victory.

_"Look Luce! I got the toy for Happy! I'm sure he'll love it! He likes fish too much."_

Her chest warmed up at the memory and she knew that his face at that moment, will be forever be embedded in her mind.

_Luce._ It wasn't the first time he called her that way but it never failed to make her heart thump louder in her chest. Her breath hitched and she felt a sudden pain and longing in her chest that she couldn't understand.

They played at _lot_ of games and she couldn't help but huff as she remembered the time when they played basketball. It was actually kind of hard for her because she couldn't see the ring through the metal fencing and of course that resulted in her, scoring barely 30, and him to finish up with 200.

_"Man, I'm getting rusty. At this point ice-freak might catch up to me."_, she heard him say but she just crossed her arms in annoyance. An _effing 200_ and he was still not satisfied?!

She had yelped when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her near, her hands landing on his shoulders in reflex.

_"Don't feel sad Little Angel. After all, it is expected since you are so small."_, he said with a cheeky grin. Lucy would have smacked him then and there, if she wasn't feeling something weird in her stomach the moment her brown eyes stared into his cheerful and ecstatic onyx orbs.

So instead, she had gripped his shoulder and tried to muster a powerful glare as she didn't trust her voice.

She lightly slapped her cheeks to get rid of the warm feeling on it.

She kept convincing herself that it was the water's fault as to why her cheeks were rivaling Natsu's hair color, but a part of her knew otherwise.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She put on a pair of pajamas that Grandeneey bought for her and she couldn't help but laugh at the red mini dragon designs on it.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she took a quick _bored _glance at Natsu who was busy painting her closet, his back turned to her before making way to her bed, but paused in her steps as she did a double take. Her jaw dropped open as brown eyes stared in awe at colors imparted by the pink-haired teen's brush.

A blonde angel was flying in the blue sky, her hair splayed out as if flowing in the wind. But she wasn't alone. Her hand was extended out, the fingertips making contact with a projecting red nose. The snout of a flying red dragon. The angel was softly smiling as she caressed him.

Her chest warmed at the picture.

Natsu. He didn't care if she was an angel. He didn't care that she was already dead. The painting was his way of saying that no matter what the circumstances, he would be with her, that he would even fly with her if needed, and she knew.. She knew that he would never leave her.

_But she would leave him._

Natsu was completely focused on painting the last details that he didn't even notice her get out of the shower.

The next thing Lucy knew, she was already behind him and had her frail arms wrapped around his torso, hugging him from behind, eliciting a small 'Oof' from the surprised pink-haired teen. But he immediately relaxed when his nose caught a sweet scent.

"Don't surprise me like that. I might spill the paint you know.", he said softly, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you Natsu. Thank you, for always being there for the girl you barely know and h-helping her a-and p-protecting her and... and... Just, thank you.", she said as her voice cracked a little from crying. Natsu let out a chuckle and tightened his grip on her hand.

"No need to thank me idiot, it's what a dragon does..."

* * *

Gajeel was sitting in the library again, waiting for a certain blue-haired girl to come. His head hung low as he thought about yesterday. A low growl rumbled his throat as he planned his little revenge on the bitches who did that to her yesterday.

"Gajeel-kun?"

His head immediately snapped up to look at source of the voice and saw a blue-haired girl looking at him with worried and inquiring eyes.

Well... not the blue-haired girl he was expecting but still, at least it was _her_.

"Juvia."

"Gajeel-kun, what are you doing here?", she took the seat next to him and placed her books on the table.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the books on history and biology. He grimaced as he remembered the upcoming tests for those subjects.

"Reading, what else?"

"Reading without a book?", she said while arching her brow. Man, Juvia never used that tone with him before. She was hanging out with Cana _way _too much.

"Come on, Gajeel-kun, Juvia knows that you can lie better than that", she rolled her eyes. Gajeel scoffed while making a mental note to do something about her hang out with Cana.

_'A liar huh...'_

"Yeah, well you're not my mom so I don't need to explain anything, rain-woman."

Juvia pouted, making Gajeel smirk. Well, that's more like her.

"Seriously Gajeel-kun, Juvia can't see a reason for your being here so early in the morning...", the girl paused when someone entered the library, "...unless... "

Juvia's eyes narrowed at the raven-haired man, before turning her gaze back on the petite bluenette girl who made her way towards one of the tables in their vicinity.

The girl had her glasses on and was too focused on reading the book in her hand to notice where she was going.

Juvia jumped in her seat, as the petite bluenette let out a high-pitched scream when she almost fell over a nearby chair.

The girl's face turned a crimson color when she noticed that all eyes were on her. Rubbing the back of her head, she gave everyone a sheepish smile while the librarian just shook her head, smiling at her clumsiness; well, it was a daily occurrence after all, so no need to be mad at her. It became a kind of entertainment in the old lady's boring time at the hall.

Juvia's ears perked up when she heard a low chuckle to her side. Snapping her head to look at the source, her eyes landed on the owner who had a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips, before turning his head to look at her with indifference flickering in his crimson eyes.

Her eyes softened as they took in the bored nonchalant façade her best friend was putting on. The man flinched a little when she placed a gentle hand over his, but made no move to remove it.

"Gajeel-kun, if this is still about that time, Juvia thinks that you should let go and move on. Levy-san doesn't hate you, she has forgiven you already... she forgave us. You shouldn't continue to punish yourself like this just because of-"

"Don't. Talk. About. It", he said in a warning tone while gripping Juvia's hand. She flinched at his tone and at his strong grip but she knew that he was just trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"Don't talk like you know everything. Don't talk like what happened before was nothing because it's not Juvia! It's not! I know it because I can still see it in her eyes that she is still damn scared of it happening again!", he hissed, venom dripping with each word; his guilt was eating away at him again as the scenes of his greatest nightmare flashed before his eyes once again.

Letting go of her hands, he stood up and left without another word or glance.

He knew Juvia was crying.

And it was again, his entire fault.

* * *

Juvia quickly wiped the tears from her face; she hated being such a crybaby. She felt guilty for saying those things to her friend. She had taken things too lightly and didn't think about his feelings when she talked to him.

She wanted to smack herself for thinking that the situation was just a forgive-and-forget one.

That day, after what had happened, she was quickly forgiven, all thanks to Gray. But with Gajeel… it wasn't the same.

The guy endured so much hate for himself after what happened and even up till now, he was still carrying that heavy burden in his chest.

Juvia sighed as she gave one last glance at the smaller bluenette who was too busy reading to see her. If only she could go back in time... she would undo it all...

* * *

Gray was having the time of his life.

Natsu the idiot, came to the classroom holding his girlfriend's hand as usual.

But what the pink haired teen didn't expect was the ice on the floor that made him slip, effectively dragging her along with him. Both landed in an awkward position where her boobs smothered his face.

The 'ice-maker' he used to cover the floor near the door with ice was a project in chemistry and he was glad that he could put his A plus for more _important _purposes.

Natsu groaned and complained about something heavy on him. His hand came up to squish the soft thing on his face, eliciting a shriek from the blonde above him, slapping his face hard in the process; her face red both from anger and embarrassment.

Gray guffawed, clutching his stomach hard with tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

He only meant to get even with the flame-head for the punch he received from him yesterday. The punch had come out of nowhere, followed by an explanation from the idiot himself.

_"__**That's**__ for hugging her. Do it again and I will pummel you to the ground!"_

"Possessive idiot...", he grumbled as he remembered the pink haired teen's words.

His eyes landed on the bluenette girl who was about to enter the room, she looked like she was in daze.

She was about to step on the ice-covered floor when the raven haired rushed towards her; before he could even think of what he was doing.

Too late though, because the blue haired girl slipped and let out a squeak as she braced herself for a bad fall.

She would have liked it if a pair of strong arms encircled on her waist and stopped her from falling. Too bad, since her life sucks and she wasn't on some romance movie.

She felt her back painfully make contact with the cold floor. But what she didn't expect was to find Gray shouting out her name while reaching out to pull her up, but instead, he slipped on the ice making him loose balance and fall on top of her.

But then again, life was so good so he fell into a compromising position where his hand groped her chest and his face inches away from what's-under-her-skirt, making the both of them almost die in horror and embarrassment.

And of course, their teacher Gildarts Clive arrived at that exact moment and told them off to get a room making the bluenette faint.

* * *

"Do it again and I'll make sure you'll regret being born a man", the scarlet-haired said with a heated glare to Gray.

Fortunately for Gray, his life was spared earlier since Erza was in a Student Council meeting with Jellal.

"Aye", the raven haired said dejectedly. His plan of revenge on the pink haired teen backfired on him the moment he and Juvia found the same fate as Natsu and Lucy.

Speaking of Juvia, he thought the girl would be swooning over what happened but, all she did was stare into space while playing with her drink. It's true that he was thankful that she wasn't that clingy anymore, but he knew that he still prefers the crazy but happy Juvia instead of the quiet and sad one.

He could think that she was still gushing about their scene earlier but unfortunately she had this sad look on her face making him conclude that she was thinking about something else.

"Is something wrong Juvia?", the words escaped his lips without him noticing.

The blunette looked up at him then smiled a little, "No Gray-sama, nothing is wrong."

He contemplated if he should inquire more but went against it when he thought that the girl may not want to talk about it. He just hoped that Juvia was up for another stargazing at the park tonight.

* * *

Natsu was pissed with Gray, but the moment he saw the stripper's karma he felt okay, though he still made a silent promise to himself, to give the worst payback.

He wasn't sure why his face felt hot whenever the scene replays in his mind.

Lucy was also mad at him and it wasn't helping that his mind thinks she looks so cute while puffing out her reddened cheeks and crossing her arms over her chest.

He groaned at the word.

_Cute_.. Really, what was happening to him?

But he decided that all of his mixed feelings are all because of the blonde, so _she_ should be the one giving him answers.

With that thought in mind he made the blonde face him and cupped her cheeks in his hands while gazing deep into her eyes; ignoring the squeals and weird looks of his friends.

"Lucy…What are you doing to me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the first part of the second mission and not so much of the GaLe yet haha XD But yeah, my graduation is tomorrow so vacation and our family trip is a day away and I'm happy and I'm half-way through the next chap so expect a faster update ;) (well, I hope I'll be able to update fast xD) Thanks again for editing this starfire! ;)**

**QUESTION NO. 2 FOR 20 QUESTIONS (If you didn't answer my first question, feel free to answer this XD)**

**What is your Zodiac Sign? (Include your birthday if you want XD)**

**-mine's Libra. My birthday is on October 21.**

**I just noticed that this story doesn't get much follows or favorites XD Haha, not that I'm greedy for those or something, I certainly like reviews more (since I can communicate with people and hear their thoughts) but I can't help but think that this story ain't that appealing for most people XD Oh well, I love this story and I certainly love my reviewers and readers and that's more than enough X3**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**Next Chapter: Piercing Heart**_

_**7 days and 94 more to go**_

* * *

FOR MY WONDERFUL GUEST REVIEWERS XD:

Jili-chan: Helllllllooooooo Jili-chan! Haha and he'll be sooo much cuter when he finally accepted that he is INDEED a man in LOVE hoho XD and thanks for the lovely review ( as always) hope you liked the new chap!

Nicole: Haha thank you very much! *gives you virtual hugs* I'm so sorry for the late update though : but I do hope that enjoyed this new chapter

Matteo XD: I was honestly very busy during the month of feb till the first week of march and I was feeling bad for not updating for over a month especially if I received such lovely reviews as yours! Waaaah! I always reread the reviews I got (since it makes me smile so much) and yours just keeps on tugging on my heart ah, you're so nice! Thank you! Girls liking my story is one lovely thing and a GUY liking it too and telling me that he feel loved for that chapter is so flattering! Thanks for playing 20 questions with me Matt, and I hope that you liked the new chapter XD  
P.S. Well continue to review, not only for this story but for others too, because your sweet reviews will definitely inspire more authors to write! XD

8Nevermore3:THANKS! HAHA. YOU'RE AWESOME FOR LEAVING A REVIEW AGAIN TOO! I'M GLAD THAT YOU LOVE IT AND THANKS AGAIN! IT'S SO HEARTWARMING THAT YOU THINK IT'S THE BEST XD *ehem* thanks for playing 20 questions with me and I hope that you liked the new chapter

Sting-sama: Heyyoow! Thanks for reviewing too! Thank you for greeting me, and yeah, I updated late so belated Happy White Day instead (though even that is late haha) *gives you virtual hugs* Oh we all love the NaLu moment so need to ask 'coz I'll surely add lots and lots of 'em! Hmm.. Not much of a GaLe yet huh (Just some one-sided thoughts of Gajeel) but I still hope you like 'em and the bit of Gruvia here Thanks for playing 20 questions with me and I hope you like the chapter X3 Well, I gotta admit, Sting is cool, but I still like Natsu more than him ;P haha XD

Romeokise-kun: I totally agree with you! NaLu Rocks! Haha. Wow thank you and I'm really really sorry for the very late update. Thank you, you're so sweet! *^_^* Thank you for playing 20 questions to me (it means a lot to me) and I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter!

Milen: Helloooooooo! I totally ship NaLu too! They're so cute *squeals* Thank you! It's good to know that you think the characters suit the story well and that you find this amazing XD I'm so sorry for the late update! I hope you like the new chap and I promise the next will be updated faster. Also, thanks for playing 20 questions with me, it means a lot

leapyearbaby29: Hello again! XD Wow that's so heart-warming and waaah you just make me so happy! I'm so sorry for the late update though! I'm starting another story, kinda different from this one but still some NaLu fluffs XD but I'm not gonna post it yet since I wanna focus on this story for now. Thank you for the nice review, as always , and I hope that you like the new chap!

AsdubalewerII: Hi! Wooooow! A boy who ships NaLu! It makes me squeal! Hmm.. Thinking Out Loud. I updated really really late and I'm not sure if you still like that song but do you want a scene like that? I can add one for you since you're such a sweet reader and reviewer for this story! (though I can only use it for a much much later part of the story and you probably like another song when that time comes xD) ^_^ Waaah! Thanks for playing 20 questions with me and I hope that you like the new chap!

JohnTeggi28: Thanks for playing 20 questions with me! And wow thank you very much! Your words are very motivating, as always , and thanks again for the support! I hope that you liked the new chap! XD

Zyra Kyung: Yessssss he is! *squeals* and I want my own Natsu too! Haha. Too bad the real one with pink hair and cute grin already belongs to Lucy in my shipper heart X3 but yeah, I wish for my very own Natsu to sweep me off my feet haha XD and of course! More NaLu moments for this chap to make up for my late update (sorry for that : ) and I hope that you like the new chap!

Zyrah: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhhh.. Even me, is squealing for the NaLu love and the support I get this story and the girlfriend part.. I wonder when Natsu will make it official? *grins* I'm really sorry for the late update : I promise that I'll try my best to prevent it from happening again! Thanks for playing 20 questions with me! And I hope that you like the new chap!

Maysie: Hello! XD Yeah! I'm pretty certain that Juvia's a NaLu shipper haha. Yes! I believe that Gray's a NaLu supporter too Gray's gonna be one of my pawn for more NaLu fluff muahaha XD I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm really really sorry for that. I hope you liked this new chap though X3

Krissa Cheon 18: Hi! Thanks for playing 20 questions with me Yes they are developing.. again. Haha XD Sorry if I sorta hurt you in this chap (though I'm not going to deny that I'm sorta happy too because this story is having an attachment to my lovely readers XD) but I just wanna explain that that part is kinda necessary for the story if you want me to explain further just tell me next time and I'll gladly explain it.  
And don't worry about Gray; he's a NaLu shipper! XD Nah, it's okay XD and don't worry, I'm a fucking fan of NaLu too so there's definitely more moments for them Sorry for the late update, I hope that you liked the chapter!

PluMaplEGG33: Yo! Thanks for playing 20 questions with me I'm sorry if it's late this time, and thank you very much! That's so sweet of you to say XD I hope that you liked the new chapter!

SassYIncheoNGurl: Your review (and the others too) made me had a hard time to get up too because *squeals* they are just so nice and lovely and it's making me so happy too. I'm so glad that my story can make you feel the NaLuness haha XD Ihh, I love the truck scene too though that's not credited to me, it was starfire (my beta-reader) who improved that scene and made it more NaLu Sorry for the late update : I hope you liked this new chap though!

Star-chan: Now aren't you a very sweet reader! Haha thank you very much! And I sooo LOVE lovely reviews like yours in return. Well, NALU MOMENTS! are a requirement whenever I write a chapter haha XD I really can't help but write scenes for them (it just doesn't feel right if the NaLu moments didn't cover at least 1/3 of the chappy X3 Well, expect to see more of Natsu in the future chaps and get ready for Lucy's character development as well. GaLe is on its way! Thank you very much, I think I'll be needing it for both *grins* Sorry for the late update, but thank you for playing 20 questions with me and I do hope that liked the new chapter X3

Guest: Yo! Sorry about that, it was just a typo XD I know Cana. I'm a Fairy Tail fan and I'm updated in both anime and manga soooooo I pretty much know my stuff XD Thanks for reading, reviewing, pointing out a typo and giving this story a chance X3 I do hope that you liked the new chap! (if ever you continued reading this story till the last chappy XD)

* * *

**Edited-07-22-16**


	8. Chapter 8 - Piercing Heart

**Previously**

_He wasn't sure why his face felt hot whenever the scene replays in his mind._

_Lucy was also mad at him and it wasn't helping that his mind thinks she looks so cute while puffing out her reddened cheeks and crossing her arms over her chest._

_He groaned at the word._

_Cute.. Really, what was happening to him?_

_But he decided that all of his mixed feelings are all because of the blonde, so she should be the one giving him answers._

_With that thought in mind he made the blonde face him and cupped her cheeks in his hands while gazing deep into her eyes; ignoring the squeals and weird looks of his friends._

_"Lucy…What are you doing to me?"_

* * *

**Chapter 8 (Piercing Heart)**

"W-Wha-What are you talking about? You idiot!", Lucy shouted indignantly. Her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes wide as saucers.

"Natsu! Do not harass a lady's personal space like that!", a certain red-head teen said sternly while glaring at the man who gulped under her intense glare.

"But-But I was just asking Luce what she's doing to me.", the pink-haired whined making Levy coo at him.

"What _does_ she do to you, Natsu?", the bluenette inquired with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

This made the pink haired teen think. What _does_ she do to him exactly?

The sound of his raging heart resonated in his ear.

The urge to touch her and never let her go coursed wildly through his veins. His will to protect her and make her think of no one else but _him_, became more important than the dire need of having two lunches a day.

But what makes him most curious was the way his heart started beating million miles per second _every_ time he sees her. As if it would explode or ironically clench in his chest at the same time.

How her scent makes his eyes water with desire or how her softest touch would make him feel alive.

He was about to open his mouth when the bell suddenly rang.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly had the urge not to tell anyone his feelings. Not to Levy. Not to any of his friends. And _not _to Lucy because no matter how confusing his emotions were he was glad he was feeling it towards her.

* * *

Lucy was walking alongside Natsu. She didn't know why, but the curiosity of how much effect she had on Natsu was eating at her nerves. In the back of her mind, she was hoping that she had, at least, the slightest effect on him.

She smiled at her thought, but stopped herself. Why was she even having these kind of thoughts to the boy who was only helping her?

She unconsciously gripped their intertwined hands, the pink-haired teen squeezing back in assurance. Holding each other's hands had just become a thing for them.

She didn't know who had started holding this hand-holding thing, but she was anyway, glad to feel the warmth of his hand engulfing hers. It somehow makes her feel alive.

A light tug on her hand snapped her out of her thoughts. Her breath hitched, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she got lost in those deep onyx eyes looking intently at her. She fought back the growing blush on her cheeks, quickly looking away as she removed her hands out of his; but quickly regretted her action as her hands tingled at the loss of warmth.

"I... need to go to the restroom.", she said, speed walking away before he could reply.

She tried her best to calm her beating heart and lightly slapped her cheeks in hopes of warding off her blush; not that it was helping her.

Her head snapped up when she saw a certain bluenette surrounded by a group of girls; one was gripping her hair tightly.

"L-Levy!" she said in panic but her feet were glued to the floor; scenes flashing through her head making her vision a little blurry but she still kept her gaze on them.

The group of girls stared at her with wide eyes. As much they hated Lucy for being the girlfriend of their target, they knew Natsu Dragneel wouldn't care who they were or where they came from; he would pummel them to the ground and make sure they would never have the guts to show their faces to anyone the moment they lay their hands on his girlfriend.

And somehow, that fact was deeply embedded on their minds.

"Let's go!", one of the girls said and they quickly fled the scene.

Lucy clutched her head to relieve it from the pain somehow and help Levy. She stumbled towards the bluenette who was now sitting on the tiled floor. Her eyes were casted down, her blue locks framing her face. The yellow bandana that was always holding her hair back was lying astray on the floor and Lucy caught sight of the uneven lengths of her disheveled hair.

Brushing all thoughts aside for now, she went near the girl. Her hands carefully touched the bluenette's face making the girl flinch. Scooting closer to her, she held her hands giving her the silent assurance of safety.

The girl looked up, fear and anger swirling in her hazel eyes, though she knew that it wasn't directed at those girls but at herself.

"I.. I just hate being so weak.", the bluenette mumbled feebly making the blonde move to hug her.

Somehow, being caged in the arms of the blonde made her feel so nostalgic and safe.

* * *

Natsu was tapping his feet impatiently. Class had started minutes ago and Lucy still wasn't back. The door opened but it wasn't the blonde who entered, but rather a gruff and pissed off metal-head who seemed to be more out of it today.

The pink-haired gritted his teeth and stood up, deciding that he had enough, grabbing his belongings in the process.

The teacher who was currently scolding Gajeel stopped and glared at him, telling him to sit down but he didn't care.

"They are in the infirmary.", grunted Gajeel. The pink-haired teen snap towards with an accusing glare. He grabbed the taller man's collar making the teacher panic.

"_What did you do?"_

"I didn't do anything idiot! Your girl helped Levy when she found her being bullied in the restroom."

Natsu's grip loosened as the information sunk in. He let out a sigh, a muttered a soft apology.

He soon left the area leaving Gajeel who only huffed and their teacher who was frustrated with nobody listening to him.

* * *

Lucy was tending to Levy's wounds.

The girl only had a scrape on her knee, but the blonde insisted to go to the infirmary to take care of it. It was silent between the two but both of them were too immersed in their own thoughts to notice.

The effect of the visions of not too long ago were just ebbing away but she was still feeling a little dizzy from it all and was trying to hide it.

But Levy, on the other hand, noticed the blonde's distress.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?", the bluenette asked but immediately froze… _Lu-chan?_

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to address you like that. It just slipped out and-"

"Nah, it's okay. I actually, kind of, well... like it", Lucy admitted with a shy smile which the bluenette returned with her own. Silence once again fell over them as the thoughts formed in their heads once again.

"Levy-chan I- "

"Lucy!", Natsu bolted through the infirmary door. His eyes immediately landed on Levy sitting on one of the beds while Lucy was holding her hand. Both girls looked up to him as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Lucy, you should have told me you were coming here.", he said sternly as the blonde shot him an apologetic look.

"And Levy.. How long has this been happening?"

The said girl flinched and gave him a nervous smile.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, you know what I am talking about.", Natsu's eyes turned hard but Levy just smiled at him; genuinely this time.

"I can't remember the last time you looked at me with those concerned eyes Natsu... ", she said making him flinch; well, he did become quite a jerk for a reason he couldn't remember.

"I'm glad that Lu-chan is making you go back to your usual self...", this time, Lucy blushed.

Did she really have that effect on him? She felt her heart ache a little.

_'But I'll leave him after this mission, right?'_

"Levy... don't change the subject", he whined a little while fighting off the blush on his cheeks; Levy giggled. _That _was the Natsu she knew.

"Yeah, yeah, but I was just clumsy as usual and I tripped, Lu-chan just helped me when she saw me."

"Levy-"

"Well, look at the time! It's almost time for Literature and I certainly don't want to miss that!"

She dashed out before Natsu could respond. He sighed.

Lucy, on the other hand, was thinking hard. She didn't notice the stern gaze of the pink-haired teen on her. She swore her heart leapt out of her chest when she heard a low growl.

"N-Natsu?"

"Now, now, I think a Little Angel should be punished for making people worry like that."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Gajeel didn't want to be in class but their principal, Master Makarov, warned him about cutting classes, and he didn't want to disappoint the old man; not after he gave him a second chance.

He sighed as he dropped his head onto his desk; not because he was sleepy, but becausr he didn't want to look at the shrimp's empty chair.

Thoughts swirled in his head…thoughts about that day...

_A year ago there were two clubs-well, most people call them guilds-at Fairy Academy. One was the official Fairy Tail Club and the other one was the unofficial club, Phantom Lord Club._

_Even though the latter was unofficial, Phantom Lord had more members than the Fairies. They were rivals; well, at least Phantom Lord thought so, but they never had the chance to prove who the better guild was._

_The Fairies never cared about it but Phantom Lord was always looking for opportunities to prove that they were better. But their one-sided rivalry came into light the moment the Fairies learnt what Phantom Lord did to their members._

_._

_._

_._

_"Come on little fly, I know you have more money than this.", she let out a whimper while shaking her head. The other Phantom members who were watching the girl laughed._

_._

_._

_._

Gajeel stood up. He couldn't stay in that room anymore; he would just apologize to the old man later.

Grabbing his bag, he ignored the teacher who tried to stop him.

Large hands were about to reach the doorknob when it suddenly opened, revealing the blue-haired who was currently invading his thoughts.

.

.

.

_"I-I'm sorry, b-but this is all I really have.", his red eyes met her brown ones; he knew that she was scared, and his wide smile showed that he liked it._

_"Levy?", he looked at the source of the voice and saw two familiar faces. He began to laugh maniacally._

_._

_._

_._

Sturdy, rough hands trembled. Why were his nightmares and fears coming back?

He thought he was over it by now! He could talk to her already and he could even exchange a few jokes with her. So why..why was this happening now?

He gripped onto his bag's straps tighter as he tried to hide the fear consuming him. His piercing eyes landed on her soft brown orbs; it was comforting, yet he couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore... he felt like he doesn't deserve that kind gaze; not after what he had done to her.

He saw her tiny hands; they were reaching for him... and that was his cue to run away.

.

.

.

_"Hey, hey, more fairies lookin' to join our game, eh?", he commented but was ignored by the two whose eyes were wide in realization._

_"Levy? What's happening?"_

_"Jet.. Droy.. Please just go, I-I'm fine."_

_"You're fine?! Surrounded by these... ", the orange-haired teen looked at Gajeel's tattoo with wide eyes._

_"Phantom Lord... Levy! You were being bullied by Phantom Lord?! Since when-", Jet was cut off when Gajeel moved fast and punched him in the gut._

_"Now, now, I think we've had enough drama for today, flies"_

_"Jet! No, leave them alone! Please!"_

_"No can do little fly. We wanna have some fun, you know.", he heard grunts and curses and even without looking; he knew that the other Phantoms are already having 'fun' with the two flies. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him._

_"Now let's have our own __**fun**__, little fairy."_

_._

_._

_._

Gajeel felt his body trembling. He was scared. Scared of these 'memories' haunting him. Scared of who he was back then.

Why were these memories surfacing again? Why does he need to be reminded of how _awful_ he was back then? Was he really that unforgivable?

Maybe he was.

.

.

.

_The dripping blood fueled more to his bloodlust.._

_His desire to hurt her and hear her screams. He remembered the way his own father did it to him... his maniacal grins and his taunting voice; it made Gajeel crazy._

_But amidst the crazed laughter, he envisioned his dad instead of the bluenette on the floor._

_He kicked her in the stomach and slapped her face. His movements were calculated and it looks like it was rehearsed over and over again. He grinned manically as he looked at the scared features of the bluenette. He didn't see her as the bluenette of the Fairies anymore; all he could see was his father whom he loathed so much._

_While continuing his torture, a glint caught his attention. Snapping his head towards it, red eyes landed on a knife.._

_His smile widened even more…He knew what he was going to do next._

_._

_._

_._

Gajeel ran. He ran and never looked back. His greatest nightmare was haunting him again.

He ran a hand through his hair... the same hair his father cut while torturing him.

It has grown now and things changed, but the trauma it gave to him was still the same. He never cut his hair after that. He just let it grow back as long as it was now, as a reminder that he can never escape from his past.

He felt a tug on his arm and his eyes landed on the same blue hair that he cut that day.

Her bright blue hair which was disheveled and untamed was pulled back by a yellow bandana. It was unevenly cut and he knew why.

It hurts him to see those blue locks that he cut.

Why didn't she cut her hair after that? Why did she keep it that way? Did she really hate him that much that she wanted him to be always reminded of what he had done to her?

He was making a big deal about her hair. Sure, the bruise and pain he had inflicted on her was worse than just cutting her hair but every time he looks at her hair, he felt bile coming up his throat as he felt like he was just like his Father... his sadistic step-father to be specific.

He felt like he turned into the same man he loathed, that day.

.

.

.

_"Let's give you a haircut shall we?", he yanked on her hair and smiled._

_"Remember, blame your slutty mother for all of this, bastard", Levy's eyes widened when Gajeel said this. She stared at his blank eyes and at that moment, she understood everything._

_Soon, the knife had cut through her bright blue locks and her hair falling to floor, was accompanied by Gajeel's screams with his eyes shot wide open._

* * *

"When we had arrived Gajeel was screaming; like he was afraid of Levy or something. We reported this and came to know that Gajeel and the other Phantoms were actually bullying Levy.

Phantom Lord got disbanded after. Of course we beat the crap out of Gajeel when he recovered. But later, we learnt that Gajeel actually saw his younger self in Levy's helpless form and imagined her to be his Father since he kinda, wanted to do that to his Father...", Natsu sighed with his head lowered.

Looking up, he froze on seeing a lone tear trailing down the wide-eyed girl's cheek. A soft smile played across his lips as he reached up and wiped it away as he looked into her eyes.

The blonde had begged him to tell her what happened to Gajeel and Levy before because she saw Gajeel looking at them earlier. She didn't miss the shaking of his leg and the worried look he sent Levy earlier.

This, of course, was in exchange of Lucy doing him a _little_ favor.

Now, he was deeply starting to regret it though when he saw the look of dismal on her face.

"His trauma still wasn't an excuse to hurt a Fairy Tail member but Gramps wasn't that heartless not to send him to a Psychologist to treat him. We heard he got over his trauma before, when his foster father Metallicana adopted him. But Metallicana left him and disappeared; leaving him all alone to deal with his darkness, and that's when it all came back.

He eventually recovered and as Phantom's punishment, they were forced to work and assist all Fairy Tail members with the club. Eventually, they learnt that we all treated each other as family and eventually apologized to us and left. Only Gajeel and Juvia stayed though."

"What happened to Juvia before?"

"That, I don't know. It was the ice princess who knew what happened. But all I know is that Juvia was part of Phantom Lord too."

"Okay, thanks Natsu.", Lucy said with a smile; at least she got to know what she wanted.

"No problem, Luce. Just don't forget our deal, _Little Angel_.", he said with a smirk while Lucy's ears and cheeks turned into shade of red.

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

Levy felt a pang in her heart. Gajeel. He had always been so distant. She thought that maybe, after they had talked and cracked a few smiles, they would become closer... but she was wrong; the guilt-stricken face she saw today was more than enough to prove that she assumed wrongly.

"It's my fault for being so weak.", she whispered to herself.

She never blamed him for what happened before, but she knew that he was beating himself up for what happened.

The bluenette likes books, scratch that, she _loves_ them. She had seen a bunch of characters in the pages of the stories she have read. There were good ones and bad ones. But she learnt to never look at the character's deeds in a story; she actually looks at them from a different perspective.

Like how a dragon would play as a villain just to make sure to protect the princess; she always believed that, people and characters alike, no matter how evil the things they do, they always have a purpose. And she knew Gajeel was just like those antagonists.

Gajeel was her bully. She cannot change that fact. Even so, never once did he hurt her; except for that day.

She didn't need a psychologist or anybody else in that matter, to tell her about Gajeel's behavior on that day. She knew perfectly well that the person who cut her hair and bullied her wasn't the same man who protected her at the same time.

She almost laughed at the irony of what she was thinking; but it was true.

Gajeel always claimed that she was his, so nobody else was allowed to touch her. Even the other Phantom members.

He always stared at her with his piercing eyes and maniacal grin but he never did anything as bad as what her previous bullies did to her.

Most of the time, he only got aggressive with her only when there are other Phantom members watching them; but he _never_ really did hurt her.

That was why Levy made her resolve. To never cut her hair.

Levy wasn't stupid. She could put together that it was Gajeel's Father who cut his untamed black hair and that Gajeel never cut his hair again as a reminder of his dark past.

But her reason was different.

She never cut her hair because, someday she wants to be able to say to Gajeel, that he's _never _going to be alone again. That she is willing to help carry his dark past.

And that she would be able to make his load lighter that way…

* * *

**Author's Note: Aaaaannd the Gajeel-mission still ain't finish (I honestly thought I'd be able to finish it with 2 chaps only) One more chap though, then we'll move on to the next mission. Sooo,who do you think the next one is? **

**QUESTION NO. 3**

**If you will have a Fairy Tail Insignia (using the FT stamp)**** where would you place it? (you can tell me ur reason if u have a particular one :D)**

**-mine's on my right backhand (like Lucy's) and fiery red (like Natsu's). I didn't exactly chose that place for the NaLu; since my choice is like a mix of theirs, it's just that my favorite color is red and I wanna put my insignia where I can show it off to people. (And what better place than my right hand; that I use for writing, typing, drawing, playing guitar, scrolling the pages of fanfiction and more)**

**P.S. I just realized that I love my right hand very much.**

_**7 days and 94 more to go!**_

* * *

Here's my reply to ALL of my lovely guest reviewers: (This is quite long, but u see, most of my reviewers are Guests so yeah..)

SassYIncheoNGurL: Thank you very much XD You're one of the people who keeps on supporting this story, so for that thank you.  
Also, Belated Happy Birthday! I hope you liked this new chap dedicated for you ;)  
P.S. Thanks for answering!

Romeokise-kun: Haha.. I thought about that too but I got so engrossed in NaLu that I didn't realize that it filled most chap instead of GaLe hehe, but eh, who doesn't love more NaLu right? ur gf loves NaLu? Haha say hi to her for me. It's so cute that a couple loves NaLu.  
Dang, I read your review last march 31 and I can't really finish the chap overnight so, belated Happy Birthday to you! I wish that your wish will come true haha XD I'm loving the NaLu moments in Anime and Manga though.

Jili-chan: Hello! Hehe thank you. Also, thanks for always supporting this story 3 Hope you liked the new chap and thanks for answering!

8Nevermore3: Haha thank you! And here's the new chap you demanded XD I hope you liked it! Thanks for answering and dang, I wasn't able to greet you a happy birthday last month *pouts*

Nicole: Eyow XD So not only 180 but 360 degrees? Haha thank you. This is still a Gajeel-mission though :3 Thanks for answering!

Matteo XD: Haha thank you, your words are always making me smile so wide XD Thanks, I'm glad that you like Natsu's character here (I'm really putting an effort on his character development) and I love the original Natsu too :3 And as a guy who loves NaLu and this story totally inspires me too XD Thanks for the support and I hope that you liked this new chap thanks for answering!

Maysie: Hehe thanks XD I love sword art online! Yeah, I'm making Natsu too cute huh. And of course, more NaLu moments XD I hope you liked the new chap :3 Thanks for answering! And I thought your birthday was on January 28? Was it your christening birthday or something? Because some people celebrates that too :)

Krissa Cheon 18: Don't worry, I'm sure your boyfriend is sweet on his own way and yeah, Natsu is so sweet too. Well, here's the update, I hope you liked it! Thanks for answering XD

Sting-sama: Well, your reviews never fail to make me smile too. It makes all the time and effort I put into a chapter soooo worth it! Haha yeah, I'm still not giving Gajeel any progress huh, well just wait 'coz his shrimp is on the way! I ship GaLe too, hope you liked the new chap and thanks for answering!

Zyrah: Heyyow XD and yeah, starfire told me to add gruvia scenes and I guess it was worth it XD Yeah, only NaLu can pull off the sweetest backhugs ever ;) Thanks for answering! And lol I remember doing that with my own celestial keys.

Star-chan: Hello! Hello! Thank you very much XD and here's a new chap for you, I hope you liked it Thanks for answering, July 7 huh XD

Milen: I have the same wish as you haha XD to float on NaLu cloud nine! Haha he's so sweet isn't he? And don't worry, I'm sure you'll find ur man too, and he might not be your 'ideal man' but if he's someone who loves you and cares for you in his own little way, well, what more can you ask for? ;) Hope you liked this new chap and Thanks for answering!

PluMaplEGG33: Yo! Thank you very much, and of course, there will always, be developments well, hope you liked the new chapter and thanks for answering!

Zyra Kyung: Well, the story of GaLe is revealed this chap and the conclusion will be on the next one and yeah, this chap is kinda NaLu-filled instead of a focused story on Gajeel (sorry, I can't help myself XD) wow, that so sweet. And I adore you too. You're such a sweet reviewer (always). Hope you liked the new chap and thanks for answering!

AsdubalewerII: Hmm.. NaLu Angst. I think I have GaLe Angst here (are those scenes Angst?) but I think I'll definite _try_ to add some NaLu Angst. Starfire gave me an idea about it so I think I will write one for the next chap or, at least, on the Levy-mission. Hope you liked the new chap! And thanks for answering :3

leapyearbaby29: Well they were official ya know and hehe, I think Gray already gave you an idea on the soulmate part :D Haha well here's more for you and thanks for answering!

JohnTeggi28: I've been thinking about the possibility of "letting them kiss" for days and I arrived at the conclusion that no, at least not _yet_. Like I explained before, scenes that will happen to Lucy now, will trigger her memories of her past. And as a normal person, I think it will break Lucy if she suddenly knew that Natsu is the person she loved... and I'm rambling. It will get long if I explained the whole reason and u might get bored haha. But if u still wanna know just tell me on ur next review :) hope u liked the new chapter XD and thanks for answering!

armika: Hey, you're a new reader XD I'm glad that you liked this story so far. And yeah, more fluffs and it's still a gajeel-mission on the next chap hope you liked the new chap!

kellykahmia0667: Hello new reader XD and yeah, Thank you :) oh, I can add those scenes, but not now and maybe not your requested one 'exactly'. I'm also _not_ a fan of saving-the-damsel-clichés haha (okay, maybe I like it a little). But I'll try to add it someday. Maybe on the levy-mission. Just not now 'cause it won't fit my storyline for the gajeel-mission. I'll keep ur request in mind though xD thanks for reading and reviewing I hope u liked the new chap :)

casper3333: Hello! Hello! A new reader right? Hehe I'm glad that you miss this story but I don't have a regular update sched. I just update randomly whenever inspiration strikes me. Well, here's the new update and I hope that u liked it!

Aya: Hello Aya! Thanks for the review I hope that you liked this new chapter ;)

queeenieeeeee: Hello! Well, here's the update. Thanks for taking ur time to review, hope you'll like it!

boss: Hi there! Thank you! That makes me so happy xD Well, here's the new update, I hope you liked it XD I hope you'll have a good day too :)

LOL: Hello! Haha thank you! I'm glad that u liked the plot :) well, here's the new chap, hope u liked it XD

Guest: Hehe thanks. I hope u liked this new chap ;)

Milianameow: Hi there! Hehe thank you! And of course, as long as there's people who support this, I think I'll continue writing ;) Haha I love you too. I love all my reviewers! And yeah, I think the chapters are already long. it's always around 4k words. Well, I hope u enjoyed this new chapter.

KOu FutABA: Wow, is ur name from Ao Haru Ride? So yeah, here's the new chap, hope u liked it!

SECRET XD: Well, here's the new one, hope u enjoyed reading this XD and thank you. I think I'm gonna continue writing this as long as there are people who supports this :)

IamMrsStyles: Hello Mrs. Styles ;) I'm glad that you find this story good XD Thank you very much for the compliments I hope u enjoyed this new chapter xD

FairytailIsLife: I totally agree with ur name XD Fairy Tail is Life! And I honestly don't know how to react XD ur review just made me smile and I was like "shit! is my story really affecting people this way?" and no need to grovel, stand up my friend for here's a new chapter XD  
P.S. Don't worry, I don't mind 'em, you see, I'm person who curses a lot too; so a high five to you! :D

juviafeels: I'm glad you love it both though I can already tell that u like gruvia more. Sorry to disappoint though, not much gruvia yet since I'm still exploring their characters (and NaLu is my main) hope u still liked this though.

Gruvia 3: Haha I guess that's a compliment :) well here's more NaLu for youuu XD

* * *

**Edited-07-22-16**


	9. Chapter 9 - Piercing Smile

**Previously**

_"No problem, Luce. Just don't forget our deal, Little Angel.", he said with a smirk while Lucy's ears and cheeks turned into shade of red._

_"S-Shut up!"_

* * *

**Chapter 9 (Piercing Smile) **

"Do I really have to?", a voice yelled from within the bathroom.

"Don't be shy. Just come out Luce~", Natsu sang while smirking.

The pink haired teen had insisted that the blonde should do her little 'favor' today and practically dragged her to her room.

"This is so embarrassing, where did you even get this?", Lucy asked while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Dunno. Just found it my closet.", said a deep voice making Lucy's head snap towards the direction of the voice.

"Natsu! Don't just open the door! What if I'm still changing?!"

"I know you aren't.", he said while wearing a cheeky smile.

"Now Lucy, call me, Master.", he grinned wide, and Lucy stopped herself from smacking his face as she blushed deeply.

* * *

Grandeeney was getting frustrated.

There were a lot of things to do at work _and_ at home. She still had a big report to prepare and do some grocery shopping. Or... Grandeeney smirked.

She could just go into demon-mode and threaten Natsu to do it.

Yeah, that was definitely a good idea.

She grabbed her camera since she had a feeling that she would see something good; she felt like _someone_ in heaven was telling her so.

She tiptoed towards Natsu's room but frowned when she found it empty. Suddenly she heard voices coming from Lucy's room and she immediately tiptoed her way there.

She gasped when she saw her future daughter-in-law (yeah, her imagination of blonde and pinkette babies brought her that far) wearing a rather, revealing maid costume; but the blonde looks so cute in it nonetheless, and her son was looking at the blonde with a smug look on his face.

Lucy was kneeling on her bed behind Natsu who was sitting cross-legged. The blonde's hands where on each side of her son's shoulders and she looked like she was just giving him a massage.

The blue-haired woman's fingers moved faster than lighting, immediately pressing down the capture button when Natsu turned his head and looked at the blonde; their eyes locking with each other.

The elder woman fought back a squeal and was relieved that the flash mode of the camera was turned off.

"What do you want, Master?", she heard her favorite blonde say.

"You don't look pretty as a maid."

Grandeeney didn't know who to smack harder... her stupid son or herself for raising such an idiotic brat; you don't go saying those things to a girl!

Restraining herself, she continued to listen in on their conversation. The blonde was fuming by now, making the blue-haired mother grimace. She silently prayed to God to let her son get through the blonde's rage alive.

"You stupid jerk! I'll-", Lucy cut herself off when Natsu suddenly turned around to face her; their faces inches apart. He placed his hand on his chin and thought hard. Lucy's face turned red again, but this time, not in anger but in obvious embarrassment.

"Yup, there's something missing.", this time, he placed both hands on her shoulder.

"W-What are you talking about you idiot?", Lucy said, and though she didn't mean it, it barely came out as whisper as her voice was caught in her throat.

And once again, she found herself entranced by his dark onyx eyes.

She suddenly felt both of his warm hands tracing her shoulders, to her neck and then to her jawline until it rested on her cheeks. They never broke eye contact and Lucy could still feel the tingling sensation on the path trailed by Natsu's calloused hands.

They were moving closer.

She felt as if they were in their own world. She thought that his lips will meet hers.

But she snapped out of it when she felt a stinging on her cheeks.

He pinched her cheeks!

He laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound she heard; though her murderous mind at that time drowned that thought.

He stopped when he saw the scowl on her face and the reddening of her cheeks. He smiled and patted her head.

"Smile, will ya? You look prettier when you smile.", she didn't smile, she was too shock to do so, but inwardly, she did.

"Come on slave, serve your Master with your sweetest smile.", he suddenly said with a teasing smirk; and no one blamed the blonde (not even Grandeeney who was still watching) when she smacked the backside of his head, the victim falling of the bed and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

The elder Dragneel smiled though, and without her knowledge, a tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Natsu grumbled out what suspiciously sounded like curses.

One minute, he was having fun with Lucy and the next minute he had two bumps on his head.

One, caused by falling off the bed; definitely Lucy's fault, and the other from a smack to the head from his mom when he whined about doing the groceries. So now, he was stuck walking alone in the aisles of the grocery store trying to find all of the things his mom needed.

Seriously, how could she need this much? Her list literally reaches the floor!

Well, it was mostly food so he could somehow understand that but still! Must _he _do all of this?

Another thing that irritated him was the fact that his day with Lucy was destroyed! He was actually having fun, apart from the fact that he fell off the bed because of her, he liked that he had all of Lucy's attention on him.

He simply_ loved_ the way her brown eyes met his, and the way she would smile at him. Heck, he still thought she was pretty even when she was glaring dangerously at him!

His thoughts suddenly fixed on one word.

_'Love, huh.'_

* * *

When Grandeeney entered the room a few hours ago, Lucy was dying of embarrassment.

The woman just smiled at her though, and didn't ask questions; and somehow, the blonde was thankful for that. Lucy changed into her normal clothes and smiled the moment she saw the painting in her closet. Her fingers moved against the rough edges of the dried paint and somehow, it reminded her of Natsu.

The boy might be rough at times; violent and a pyromaniac (she saw him playing with fire, not just once but thrice!), but his every action always held a thousand meaning. She was cut off her thoughts when Grandeeney knocked on her open door to get her attention.

"A phone call for you dear... "

* * *

"Thanks for coming Lu-chan!", Levy beamed at the blonde.

The bluenette girl was the one who called earlier and Grandeneey was more than happy to let Lucy hang out with a friend.

The woman was truly glad that Lucy had made friends. She even gave her "future-daughter-in-law" some jewels to spend that day; which Lucy declined at first but shyly accepted after some coaxing.

"Hey, Levy-chan!", she replied just as cheerfully. She got to admit that she was also excited for this little hang out with Levy today. They decided to meet in front of a small cafe near their school and the park where Lucy and Natsu first met.

Somehow, Lucy felt like she had spent a lot of her time in that place before.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt delicate hands wrapped around her arms.

The bluenette grinned at her and Lucy did her best not to let a single tear to fall out of her eye. That would be a little weird for the fun atmosphere but she really couldn't help but feel so nostalgic.

"Well, let's go! I have a perfect day planned out for us! We could also go shopping for some new bikinis for our special friends-outing next week! You will go, right Lu-chan?", Levy said enthusiastically while the blonde just nodded. She remembered Natsu talking about that last night.

"Of course Levy-chan. Natsu told me about it last n-", the blonde was cut off when the bluenette suddenly hugged her.

She placed her hands on the smaller girl's head and patted a little. She couldn't help but let her tears fall from her eyes. When Levy let go of her, she was crying a little too but her smile never left her face.

"I'm sorry, I was jus.t.. I don't know why... but you kinda remind me of someone I know, I just can't remember who. Oh, what's up with these stupid tears, I'm weird aren't I?", Levy laughed a little.

Lucy just smiled at her because honestly, she felt the same way too.

* * *

Once again, Lucy was having the time of her life.

Shopping and eating with Levy was so much fun! Not that she was not having fun when she was with Natsu, but being with Levy was different. She felt like a girl who was having a reunion with her best friend after the years that they were apart.

They also went to buy their own bikinis for the beach outing next week and Lucy couldn't help but be embarrassed for showing too much skin.

"You look great Lu-chan! I'm sure Natsu's mouth would hang open after seeing you in that.", the bluenette said with wink making Lucy's cheeks burn red in embarrassment.

_'Would Natsu really like it.. ?'_, she felt steam coming out of her ears when she realized that she was thinking about what Natsu would say; and Levy's constant teasing didn't help at all.

When they were done shopping for bikinis, playing in the arcade, and simply, having fun that day, they decided to exit the mall and stay at the same cafe they decided to meet up earlier that day.

They both ordered chocolate mousse and a slice of chocolate cake as they were both craving for chocolate that day. Lucy squealed a little at the taste of the food Levy had ordered.

"Do you like it Lu-chan?"

"Yeah, this is so great! I really love it! Thanks, Levy-chan."

"Don't mention it. I mean, you did spend the day with me today so I guess I gotta repay you or something."

"Nah, Mom asked Natsu to go and buy the groceries anyway so I didn't have anything to do at home."

"Your mom asked Natsu to do the grocery?", the shocked bluenette asked making Lucy's eyes widen.

"Ah! No! I mean, Natsu's mom, asked him, I just call her mom too.. ", she explained while waving her hands. There was a hint of red on her cheeks making Levy smile deviously.

"Oh, so even the family approves of you, huh?", she commented. Lucy would have explained herself but she was too embarrassed by her thoughts of _'family with Natsu'_ to talk.

The teasing was followed by an awkward silence and Lucy felt like Levy was bothered by something... or someone. Lucy smiled sadly and took a sip of her chocolate mousse to calm her nerves.

She needed to finish her mission with Gajeel and she had a feeling that Levy could help him. She also felt like she wasn't doing this mission for herself anymore, but rather, she just wanted to help her new friends. She held Levy's hands which were resting on the table and smiled softly at the bluenette.

"You know you can tell me anything, Levy-chan."

Levy's eyes met hers again, and this time, the tears that had already flowed down her cheeks told the blonde that she was ready to confide everything.

* * *

It was almost sunset when Natsu got home. His shoulders were sore from carrying all the bags of groceries home. Now, he just wanted a massage from his personal maid for the day.

The thought instantly made him smirk as he placed the groceries on the kitchen counter then went to the blonde's room. His eyebrows knitted when he found Happy alone there, sleeping on Lucy's bed with Plue, and hugging the stuffed fish he gave.

_'Maybe she's in my room.'_, he thought and made his way towards his room but frowned again when he didn't find her there. He called out for the blonde but no one answered.

"Luce?"

"Lucy?"

"Where are you Lucy?", he was starting to panic and was about to go out to look for the blonde when his mom suddenly came out of her room.

"Oh, you're here. Took you l-"

"Mom, have you seen Lucy?", he asked frantically.

"Yeah, she went shopping with Levy. Apparently you have an outing to the beach next week and you didn't even tell me! It was a good thing that Levy called so Lucy could buy what she needed.", the elder woman slightly scolded while planting her hands on her hips.

Natsu, on the other hand, sighed in relief upon knowing that Lucy didn't actually leave him. It took him a while to realize the other words his mother said though.

"Wait. What? You let Lucy go somewhere without me?!", he said with an accusing tone.

"Don't raise your voice at me young man, and it was to go for shopping for girl stuff. It's _shopping_, you hate it remember? And Levy is your friend, _Lucy's_ friend, so she has the right to go out with her sometimes."

"But mom! It's not safe! Lucy should always be with me."

"They're just going to the mall Natsu, to buy some bikinis, and the place is pretty close."

"I don't care! I don't care if Lucy's went shopping for bikinis, or other girly stuffs or even shopping for tampons! I should always be with Lucy! How can I protect her if she's not with me-", Natsu froze and blushed as his own words sank into his brain.

He looked at Grandeeney who looked at him skeptically with a raised brow before her lips widened into a full blown smirk; which made his blush grow darker.

"What?", he asked; trying to maintain his composure despite the now smug look his mom was giving him with her arms crossed.

"You'll actually go _that_ far for her huh?", she said with a teasing tone but then her smile turned soft.

"Lucy's already a big girl Natsu, she can take care of herself...", Grandeeney sighed at the hurtful look on her son's face and waved her hand.

"Actually you're right. A pretty girl like Lucy shouldn't be out this late, especially now that it's getting dark. Get your ass out there and bring her home safely, Natsu."

A grin immediately appeared on his face before dashing out of the house.

"Honestly Igneel, that boy reminds me so much of you when we're younger... _even if he's not our own._"

* * *

It was already dark outside when Lucy and Levy exited the cafe. After Levy confided her insecurities and doubts to Lucy, the bluenette felt better and their conversation soon drifted into books afterwards.

Levy didn't know why she wasn't surprised to know that the blonde knew a lot about books. Actually, she had expected that they would have almost the same taste.

Lucy herself, on the other hand, was surprised that _she_ knew a lot about books. She didn't know why, but every book Levy mentioned, she knew all about it; from the author to the characters, _and_ she even had her own opinions about the story.

They had been having so much fun that they didn't realize that it was already dark when they got out.

They walked through the park since it was easier way to get home.

"Uh, Lu-chan?"

"Yes, Levy-chan?"

"Would you.. Uh.. Would you mind spending a few more minutes with me? Just a few. I know Natsu's home now and he'll be looking for you but-"

"Look Levy-chan, the stars are so bright tonight aren't they?", Lucy pointed at the stars with a smile, "I don't remember much about my parents, who they are or where they are, I don't remember. But.."

Her smile turned to that of a blissful one, "I do remember that when I was small, I used to always watch the stars with my mom. I can't remember what we used to talk about, but I do remember that the stars, they always gave me courage. No matter how small they seem to be, no matter how far they are, they will always shine no matter how dark it is.", the blonde smiled at the bluenette.

Her hands found Levy's cold ones and wrapped them in hers before looking back up again, silently telling the bluenette that she is always there for her

"But do you know what I like best about stars? Is that they are never alone. Together they make wonderful constellations.", the blonde chuckled and squeezed Levy's hand.

"Kinda like us, right?", Lucy said then looked at Levy.

The bluenette only nodded in response, as she tried to swallow the small lump in her throat.

"Y-You're right. Thanks Lu-chan."

"Anytime, Levy-chan. Come on, let's go home."

"Yeah. Let's go home."

They walked hand in hand. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the happiness growing in her chest. She felt that she and Levy are much closer now.

She also smiled at the thought of having good friends, like the bluenette that was with her.

She was snapped out of her reverie when sound of twigs snapping, caught her attention.

She gripped the bluenette's hands tighter and tried to calm her raging heart. She could make herself invisible but what about Levy? She couldn't just leave her friend there.

When Levy squeezed back, it took all of Lucy's courage not to run.

Her eyes scanned the whole place. She saw a shadow move behind a tree.

That was the last straw.

She ran in the opposite direction, pulling the bluenette along.

The bluenette let out a squeak and tried to keep up with the blonde. She was panting hard and her legs were aching with all the running.

She suddenly stepped on a rock causing her to lose her balance.

"Levy!", the blonde shouted and Levy winced when she tried to stand up. She had twisted her ankle.

"Go on Lu, call for help!"

"No! Do you think I'll just leave you here?!"

"But-"

"Now, now, listen to your friend little one."

They both froze when they heard that voice. It was malicious and unmistakably dangerous.

"Yeah, no need to be scared, we're just going to have some fun.", another voice said and the next thing they knew, they were already surrounded.

One of them walked closer to the two and harshly grabbed Lucy's blonde hair. The blonde let out a gasp as she felt the sting in her scalp.

"Lu-chan!"

"Is this her, sis?", the man, who had purple hair, asked the girl who was standing with the group.

"Yeah, that's his girlfriend, nii-chan."

Levy's eyes widened at the source of voice.

She recognized that girl. She was one of Natsu's fangirls. She also remembered her as the purple-haired girl who baked a strawberry cake for Natsu but the pink-haired just shoved it onto her.

"She's the bitch that Natsu loves so much.", the girl sneered, "So do whatever you want with her, I want to see that bastard crying when he sees what happened to his little girlfriend."

"Well, she's a cutie, ain't she?", he said then moved to lick the blonde's cheeks. Lucy screamed and tried to kick the man and escape.

"Let go of me!"

"Feisty huh, I like it.", the man pulled harder at Lucy's hair. The blonde let out a scream as she felt like her head was splitting in half.

Flashes of memories engulfed her vision and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground while Levy was standing in front of her. She felt her clothes a bit ripped off and she felt tears in her eyes as she tried to cover herself. She forced herself to look up and saw that it was Levy who have saved her.

The man's eyes were now murderous and before she could warn Levy, the man had already raised his hands to slap Levy. It never came though as someone quickly punched the man in the face.

Levy couldn't believe her eyes. She stumbled a bit after her savior had punched the guy. It was a bit dark and she couldn't see well, but she knew that figure even from miles away.

It was Gajeel.

He moved like a shadow in the night and his punches were as hard as the bat steel he holds. Almost half of the men were already down and Natsu's former fan girl was just looking at him in shock.

The man from before stood up and wiped the blood from his lips.

"I know you.", the man said with disgust.

"You're Black Steel Gajeel right? Why are you acting like a hero now? Trying to impress your princess?", the man mocked. Gajeel stopped fighting and glared at the man who seemed unfazed.

"Look at you, trying to be knight when in truth, you are just as worse as we are. You're a monster. Do you think that you can try to change?"

"Stop it! How dare you talk to Gajeel like that! Gajeel, don't listen to him!", Levy desperately shouted but the black-haired man couldn't hear her.

All he could think about was how he had hurt Levy before.

"You're a monster Gajeel. You can't change that. And isn't that why your father left you? Soon, one by one every person you know will leave you."

"Shut up!", Gajeel shouted. His hands let go of his bat and it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Why? Can't accept the fact that you're a monster?"

"I said shut up!", Gajeel shouted.

Kneeling on the floor, his vision was now blinded by Levy's bright blue hair falling to floor and Metallicana leaving him.

The men decided to take advantage of his paralyzed state and started kicking Gajeel. They all laughed at him, telling him how pathetic and monstrous he was.

Gajeel only clutched his ears, trying to block out their voices.

"Stop! Stop it!", Levy desperately pleaded as she tried to get out of the man's hold on her.

The men stopped kicking and the bluenette gasped when she saw Gajeel, bloodied on the floor.

Rage pumped through her veins as she twisted her body and kicked the man in the groin. She limped towards Gajeel.

Her injured ankle was screaming at her for to stop, but she didn't care.

Standing in front the injured man to shield him, she looked at the men with narrowed eyes, "Leave him alone! How could you do this to him?! How could you say such cruel words to the man who had endured a lot of hardships?"

She brought a her hand up to wipe the tears that started to stream down her face, sniffing while doing so, before looking back up at the men, "Gajeel is.. Gajeel is always alone. He is always sad! He may have done nasty things before but he changed and is still making an effort to get better!"

Her voice dropped low as a lump formed in her throat, her eyes covered by her bangs as her lips trembled, "He always.. always tries to shoulder things alone. He is always trying to make people think he's okay even if he's not. He always cares even if most of the time it is not reciprocated."

She snapped her head up, her eyes narrowed in anger, as her voice raised higher with each word, "So how could you.. how could you say such cruel words to a strong man like him?!", she yelled, hastily wiping her tears again.

"I maybe small. I maybe weak. But I will never, _never_ let you hurt him again!"

The bluenette's tears kept flowing down her face but she continued to hold herself up. Her brown orbs held passion, determination, anger and hate towards the people in front of her. It was silent for a while until the leader chuckled.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A damsel trying to stand up for the monster. What are you going to do little girl? Cry? Plead? Scream? Do you think that can stop us? Though, I would love to hear you _scream_.", the man chuckled darkly.

"Nii-san, stop it already. I don't care anymore. Let's go.", the purple-haired girl said.

"Shut up! You don't tell me what to do. You go home if you want. We're finishing this.", he said with a devilish smirk making his sister's eyes widen.

"Nii-chan, please.."

"I said shut up! Or I'll do the same to you."

"Y-You won't."

"Trust me. I will.", the girl looked away. Frightened by the sudden change in behavior of her brother. She took a step back and blinked the tears away. She didn't mean for things to go this far.

"Now, now, guys, let's have some fun shall we? And don't forget little miss blondie at the back.", he chuckled darkly and was about to grab Levy when a large arm implanted itself in his face, making him fly a feet back.

Levy's eyes widened.

There stood a bloody, bruised and panting Gajeel hunched over slightly, his piercing red eyes shining through the dark while he took down the rest of the man's pawns. Levy watched as tears trickled down her cheeks, "Gajeel..."

Even though it was only a whisper, the raven-haired man turned to look at the bluenette with a soft smile.

"I owe ya one, _Levy_.", he said while knocking another guy off his feet. Levy sighed as her legs finally gave out, and the bluenette slumped to the ground in the process.

Lucy whimpered. Her head was killing her.

She saw a blonde teenage girl; she was running again.

The next image was a blonde girl, she was laughing while playing with a doll. The girl ran towards a blonde woman calling her Mama.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when one of the men from before, grabbed her arms harshly. She bit her lip as she felt like her arm was about to break.

Suddenly, the man let out a scream. It was all a blur. She could hear grunts of pain and the sounds of punches.

Soon, she felt a cloth drape around her shoulders and was immediately enveloped in a warm embrace.

"Lucy? Lucy? Lucy are you alright?"

"N-Natsu?", the blonde girl gripped onto his shirt tighter.

"Those bastards! How dare they lay a single finger on you!", he said and Lucy could feel him shaking with rage.

In the corner of her eyes, she could see Gajeel punching the last man and Gray was standing a few feet from them. Juvia was also there, helping Levy.

"N-Natsu, my head hurts.", she rested her head against his chest as she sobbed while the pink-haired teen hugged her tighter.

"Shh. It's okay Luce, it's okay. Close your eyes.", he covered her eyes and tried his best to soothe the pain she was feeling.

He suddenly felt an increase in weight in his arms as her sobbing stopped. He kissed her forehead and held her closer.

"You're safe now."

_._

_._

_._

_Lucy was walking alone in the alleyway. She didn't know how she got there. The last thing she remembered was a painful throbbing in her head and being caged in the arms of Natsu._

_It was cold and dark outside. She also realized that she was at least 2 to 3 years younger and all she had was a small backpack and a pink suitcase. Lucy was confused, but she knew that wherever she came from, she had a strong feeling that she didn't want to go back._

_Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest._

_Where was she?_

_"Heya pretty girl. Come join us!", a drunk man leered while his two companions looked at her like she was their prey._

_She was about to scream when the man was suddenly punched hard; same with the other two drunkards. Her savior just grunted and started to walk away; Lucy trying her best to recover from her shock to follow him._

_"Thank y-"_

_"What are ya doing here late at night?", said a gruff voice. Lucy's head snapped towards the direction of the voice and found a familiar pair of eyes._

_"Gajeel.", she gasped._

_The said boy raised his eyebrows at her but just shrugged._

_"So you know me blondie? Most people call me 'Black Steel' rather than my name though. So why are ya here?"_

_"I ran away from home.", was her immediate answer. Lucy froze at this, she ran away from home when she was younger? Why?_

_"Figures with that big bag of yours and stuff. Why?"_

_"It's my dad.", she felt like her mouth had its own mind. It knows the things that even she doesn't know._

_"Must be rough then."_

_"How about you? Why are you here?", she said, trying her best to focus on her mission and help Gajeel._

_"Nothing. Just looking for a fight. Too bad those drunkards weren't much of a fight."_

_"Why do you wanna fight?"_

_"And why would I tell you blondie?", he snarled. She frowned at the sudden change of his mood._

_"I answered your questions, I believe it's only fair to answer mine."_

_"To get stronger. Satisfied?"_

_She only shook her head._

_"No. Why do you want to be stronger?", she asked with determination in her voice._

_"To protect, I guess.", he said with a shrug then stopped in his tracks. He didn't even know why he was confiding to a stranger. A stranger he didnn't even know._

_"Who?"_

_"A shrimp.", he simply said making Lucy bite her lower lip._

_"Does she know?"_

_"Know what? And why are you assuming that it's a girl?!"_

_"That you strive to get stronger to protect her. And of course it's a girl. It's kinda obvious in your eyes, you know.", she rolled her eyes._

_"How would she know? All I am to her, is a monster."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Well, what else would you call your bully, bunny girl? A savior? A prince?", Gajeel said with a mocking tone._

_"I don't know, I'm not her. But just so you know, not all people judge by how you look or act, sometimes, they accept people for what's inside of their heart. Kinda like the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover.', you know."_

_"Books huh?", he muttered silently but she still heard it._

_"Yeah. 'Cause people are like 'em. Sometimes they have the ugliest cover, but the moment you read what's inside, you'll just find yourself wanting to know more about it.", she smiled at the younger version of Gajeel who seemed to be pondering about what she said._

_"And why are you calling me bunny girl?", she said while tilting her head a little. He offered a small grin._

_"'Cause you're weak-",_

_"Hey!"_

_"But it just makes people want to protect you, save you and be your dragon." Lucy blushed a little at this. The image of Natsu encircling her mind._

_"Tch. Now I'm spouting crap. Where do you plan to go?", he muttered then started to walk again; Lucy following shortly._

_"Hargeon. The train station is near right?"_

_"Yeah. I'm going there anyway so might as well stay close to me for now.", he said making Lucy raise one of her brows and smile._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, really. Now keep quiet and just hop bunny girl."_

_And while clutching his aching knee, Gajeel later confirmed that bunnies can actually kick; hard._

.

.

.

"Gajeel."

Lucy murmured in her sleep. Natsu frowned because she was mumbling another man's name in her sleep, _again_, but he knew that it was probably the mission-thing. He placed one of his arms on the back of her knee while the other one was supporting her back. Lucy's head rested on his chest and he smiled at her peaceful expression.

"Call the police, ice head."

"I'm on it, flame head."

"Also, call dad.", Gray nodded and made his call. Gajeel was standing quietly, while Juvia was trying to give Levy's foot some first aid despite the smaller bluenette's protest.

"I know Gajeel-kun, Levy, I know that he won't like it if I treated him first without making sure that you're okay. Besides, Gajeel-kun is strong, he can handle his own injuries. He would hate it more to see you hurt like this.", Juvia smiled, and the blush on Levy's cheeks told her that she wouldn't protest anymore.

"They said they'll be here soon.", Gray said while tucking his phone into his pocket.

Natsu held Lucy closer as he was feeling a little tired. He looked at her as he felt her moving. Suddenly she opened her eyes; revealing her beautiful brown orbs.

"Natsu.", her voice was soft and sweet as she said his name, and at that moment, Natsu's heart started to beat loudly again.

"Look, Gray-sama! Shooting stars!", Juvia gasped while pointing at the sky. She had a smile on her face and soon, she closed her eyes, clasping her hands together and she wished.

The others looked at the sky too, including Natsu. He slowly let the blonde onto her feet and rested his hand on her waist; pulling her closer to him.

He looked at the shooting stars once more and closed his eyes.

_'I wish... that Lucy, will stay with me forever.'_

He suddenly heard a grunt and saw a man holding a knife charging at Lucy. Natsu quickly spun around to shield Lucy who gasped.

"Oh no, you don't! Don't you dare hurt my stupid son!"

"Hey!", Natsu shouted in protest but grinned.

The police arrived and immediately arrested the whole gang, including the purple-haired girl who was already crying. They later learnt that the group was actually a wanted gang that the police had been trying to catch.

Igneel came to the station and as soon as the papers were finished, they were all free to go. The elder Dragneel offered to take the teens home (and in Gajeel's case, he insisted to take the injured teen to the hospital to treat his wounds) although Gajeel refused.

Levy looked at Gajeel with worried eyes but he just patted her head.

"Don't worry Shrimp.", he flashed her a small smile, "And thanks for always looking at what's best in me. No matter how ugly my cover is.", with that he left, while Levy was left crying and smiling at the same time.

On the other hand, Gray promised Juvia, that he would check on Gajeel later and just leave him be for now, when he saw the worried look on her face. Soon, they dropped Levy and Juvia at Levy's house (Since Juvia learnt that Levy will be alone because Levy's parents are on a business trip.) despite Igneel's insistence that they stay at their home instead.

When they reached home, Igneel patted his son's shoulder and quickly went to tell his worried wife what happened.

"Are you okay, now?", Natsu asked Lucy after she got out of the bath. They were in Lucy's room and Natsu was sitting on her bed while patting the still sleeping Happy.

Lucy nodded and sat down next to Natsu. She was wearing fluffy pink cotton pajamas while Natsu had changed into something comfortable too.

"I'm sorry.", Lucy said while clutching the towel in her hands. She felt bad that Natsu risked himself for her earlier. Heck, he even tried to shield her from getting stabbed earlier! He tried to save her, he tried to save somebody who already died.

"What are you saying sorry for, ya Weirdo?", he ruffled her wet hair. He grabbed the towel from her hand and dried her hair.

"Though, I must admit that I'm disappointed because you didn't tell me about your shopping plans, Luce. I don't care if I'm doing anything else, I'll always put you first. And besides, you could have at least told me to come fetch you when you're ready to come home. I know that you can take care of yourself. But it's never bad to be careful.", he smiled a little.

"But, I'm just glad that you're safe Luce."

"S-Sorry."

"Don't say that.", he rested her forehead against hers, stroking her hair gently.

Lucy looked at him teary-eyed.

She couldn't deny that she felt so safe with him..

She couldn't deny that she wanted to always be by his side..

She was being greedy.. but was it really so selfish of her if she said that she was starting to like him? Love him?

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu and buried her face on the crook of his neck.

Then she cried.

Her loud sobs and strangled cries made it harder for her breathe but she didn't care.. she needed to let her sadness out, even for a bit.

"Shh, don't cry Lucy, you're safe with me.", he hugged her body tighter.

If only she could stay with him forever.

_'Natsu.. I'm sorry.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: So.. how's this chap? Did I make you laugh, smile, sad or cry? Lol. What's your favorite part? XD I always update late don't I? Don't kill me though! It's really hard to write a chapter and I made this one longer for you guys. I usually aim for 3 000 and starfire makes it 4 000 words but now it's 6 000+ (without the A/N) I still feel bad for always updating late though.**

**So the deal is to be his maid for the day. Not very original haha but I hope it made u smile :) if ur updated in the manga, you can definitely imagine Lucy in her new maid costume ;) And just so you know, the content of the previously-thing will always be last scene that happened to Natsu and Lucy. Doesn't matter if I ended the chap using other characters, it will always be the last NaLu.**

**QUESTION NO. 4**

**If you're a wizard of Fairy Tail (or any other guild u like), what would be your Magic? **

**\- I would like something like Erza's or Lucy's (in the manga now) magic so I could requip clothes, it's kinda cute haha. But I prefer something with fire. Since I love fire. I'm not really a pyromaniac or something but I think that fire is so beautiful, so I wanna be a fire mage. Or maybe teleportation mage since I'm so lazy and it will save me from walking and stuff haha just kidding though. **

**Manga Spoiler: Lucy is so cute. So cute and sexy in her maid costume that i still can't get over it even after all those chaps that I saw her in it XD So many people are actually right. Gray's still nakama, he's just pretending. Makes me happy that he didn't join a freaky guild haha. That Mary is getting on my nerves with the creepy smile and star on her eyes though XP I miss the Team Natsu action, I can't wait for the next one. I'm all fired up!**

_**Still 7 days and 94 more to go!**_

* * *

Here's my reply to my lovely guest reviewers:

Kaito1412: Hello! I'm glad that u took the chance to read this story of mine XD and yeah, ur right. One of 'em is next. Thanks for answering and I hope that u enjoyed reading this new chap X3

Star-chan: Yeah, I've been really evil on Gajeel lately huh? And what do u feel that's the same as Natsu? O.o Well here's the update! Thanks for answering!

Gruvia 3 : Well, explanations are quite necessary or else you'll all murder me for making a very confusing story haha. Thanks for answering! And I hope that u enjoyed this new chapter.

IamMrsStyles: Thank you haha XD and FT characters are so weird and awesome u'll definitely want to use them ;) Thanks for answering! Hope u liked the new chap :)

Zyrah: Well, here's the deal ;) haha, I hope it was quite satisfying :) well here's the update so I hope u liked it and thanks for answering!

KOu FutABA: Haha, hope u liked the deal ;) it wasn't much but still some NaLu action :3 thanks for answering, hope u liked this new chap ;)

FairytailIsLife: I always fail to update fast so forgive me for that XD but made this one longer I apology. And yeah, I'm always inspired by reviews. No matter how long or short it is :) thanks for answering! Hope u enjoyed this new chap ;)

SECRET XD: It makes me smile to know that people spend their precious time to read this story! Haha, well here's the new update! Hope u liked it ;)

juviafeels: Wow, thank you :D The deal isn't much but I still hope that u enjoyed it XD haha. Thanks for answering. Hope that u liked this new chap ;)

Milianameow: I don't know, but I do know that I'm so happy to hear that XD what do u mean by stopping at 60? :) Thanks for answering XD hope u liked this new chap!

SassYIncheoNGurL: Haha thank you! Wow, you actually reread the chapters? The earlier chaps have a lot of errors though. But I'm editing them whenever I have time :) Well, I hope u liked the new chap and thanks for answering!

LOL: Aww thanks :D I fuckin' love reviews too so thanks for reviewing! Haha. Hope u liked the new chap!

Romeokise-kun: Thank you, as always ;) You say the sweetest things XD Hope u liked this new chap!

Milen: Haha thank you! Those are some heart-warming descriptions! Ur reviews always makes me look like a crazy person smiling at my laptop haha XD well here's the new update ;)

boss: Haha wow thank you! I can't wait to reach that part too! We're one step closer though 'coz mission #3 is next XD NaLu is my OTP too (pretty obvious since I always use them as my main XD) Well I hope u enjoyed the new chap and #AyeSir!

Jili-chan: Noooooo! I don't have a sched :( I update randomly and I just write whenever inspiration strikes me. And well, that's the new one so I hope u liked it and thanks for answering!

8Nevermore3 : Haha thanks. And wow, I can't believe u keep on reading this story even late at night XD And yeah, I don't like perfect relationships much and I really try to be as realistic as possible XD Haha yup, all of this is crazy ;) Well, that's the new chap so I hope that u enjoyed it :D

Nicole: Haha, the deal isn't much but yeah, here ya go XD thanks for answering! And I do hope that u liked this new chap of mine :)

Maysie: Hehe thank you! And no wifi sucks so I'm glad that u enjoyed the last chap. Well, hope u liked this new one too ;)

Krissa Cheon 18: I'm glad u liked the Gajeel story :3 and well, here's the new chap ;) hope u liked it and thanks for answering!

Sting-sama: Well, hope u liked this new update ;) and no need to thank me, your reviews are more than enough :D

quenieeeeee: Haha thank you ;) Well, there's more Lucy/Levy friendship in this chap :D and yeah, hope u liked this new chap ;)

Aya: Yeah, please forgive for always updating slow XD Waaah don't cry! And who should be together? xD Well, here's more GaLe feels for u ;) Don't cha worry! There's more NaLu next chap :D Hope u liked this new chap!

armika: Waaah don't die! We're still far from the ending! Haha. And here's moooooorrreeeee for u ;) Hope u liked the new chap xD

leapyearbaby29: Haha wow, thank you for all the love u give for this story ;) Haha friends are crazy like that ne? Thanks for answering and I hope u like this new chap! Haha I don't know that song. I'll check it out sometime ;)

casper3333: Haha thank you. It's great that u think I'm getting better :D Thanks for answering! And I hope that u like this new chap ;)

PluMaplEGG33: Thanks ;) overly romantic lol. Guess I am really a romanticist. Many are really requesting for some NaLu angst. I tried to add a little but we'll have it soon someday :3

JohnTeggi28: Thank you ;) and your reviews will always be cheesy, no matter what XD haha. Thanks for always supporting this story, John and I do hope that u liked this new chap!

Kellykahmia0667: Haha thank you. Sorry for always updating late :( And yes, she does xD Haha. Hope u enjoyed this chap though.

Zyra kyung: Haha thank you ;) and yes, thank u for always supporting this story. You and ur reviews are one of my greatest inspirations to continue writing this story :) And thank yoouuuu! Hope u liked this new chap!

animegirl: Wow, thanks for taking ur time to join the game and answer the question :) it means a lot ;) hope u liked this new chap!

Matteo XD: Aww thanks for understanding my slow updates *gives you virtual hugs* I'm so happy that u like the GaLe and stuff. Was that a cliffy? *grins widely* well here's the next part for ya. Hope u'll enjoy it ;) Thanks for answering! Love ur reviews as always!  
And Matt, I'm always inspired by ur reviews ;) so yeah, a million and one thank youuuusssss XD

nashi dragneel: Hello nashi! Well I'm sure I added some NaLu here but there will be more on the next chap so i hope I'll see u then ;)

* * *

**Edited-07-22-16**


	10. Chapter 10 - Her Thoughts

**Previously**

_She couldn't deny that she felt so safe with him.._

_She couldn't deny that she wanted to always be by his side.._

_She was being greedy.. but was it really so selfish of her if she said that she was starting to like him? Love him?_

_Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu and buried her face in the crook of his neck._

_Then she cried._

_Her loud sobs and strangled cries made it harder for her breathe but she didn't care.. she needed to let her sadness out, even for a bit._

_"Shh, don't cry Lucy, you're safe with me.", he hugged her body tighter._

_If only she could stay with him forever._

_'Natsu... I'm sorry.'_

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Her Thoughts) **

"When you said that we're going to the beach, I thought we were just going to go somewhere nearby. I can't believe we're _actually_ going to Akane Resort! I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. I heard that a lot of people go there.", Levy ranted as their train started to pull out of the station.

It was Natsu's turn to pick the place for their trip (since it had been long time since he came with them) and nobody expected that he would pick one of the most expensive resorts in Fiore.

He had just looked at them in a bored manner and said that he had won ten tickets as a prize in the many eating contests that he joined. He added that he never knew they had a prize and just joined because of the free food; to which almost everyone except Lucy, whose eyes were shining at the time, sweat-dropped at.

Not that they were complaining.

They were actually excited to go there; especially when Grandeneey pulled some strings (She has _lots_ of friends.) and provided them their HOTEL to stay at for free and all they had to pay for was the transportation. The train ride was long so they had decided to meet up earlier that day although they arrived a bit late ending up having to cram together into two booths.

"Gi hee. Calm down Shrimp, I'm sure you'll look good in the sea."

"And what's that supposed to mean?! And what happened to calling me by name! You called me Levy that night with no problem." the bluenette huffed, crossing her arms across her chest while raising brow at Gajeel who was trying was best to fight off the growing blush on his cheeks.

"I never promised anything, shrimp.", Gajeel smirked. He leaned back comfortably in his seat and closed his eyes; ignoring the blue-haired girl's ranting.

"Ugh. You're impossible!"

"Gi hee.", he laughed, still not minding the bluenette.

He suddenly felt something peeling off behind his ear and that made nausea strike him. He snapped his eyes open to see Levy looking smugly at him, holding the motion sickness patch Wendy gave.

"Levy!"

"So you _do_ know my name."

.

.

.

"Juvia is happy that Gajeel-kun and Levy's relationship is progressing.", Juvia said with a smile on her face. She was quietly stalking err- _watching_ Gajeel and Levy who were squeezed into the far corner of the booth. She was really glad that Gajeel was on better terms with Levy now.

She still remembered the time when Gajeel would always stare at Levy, watching her read books in the library. (And they call _her_ a stalker!)

She sighed and closed her eyes.

Last week was tension-filled, especially after the incident. Gajeel had been fidgety and had become more stalker-ish than ever before to the point that he followed her home, hiding behind trees and bushes.

It wasn't until the third day that Juvia had had enough, pushing the bigger man into talking to Levy.

_"If you insist that I should walk you home then I would.", Gajeel said while walking side by side with Levy._

_"I never said anything.", Levy sweat-dropped, but the smile on her face and the amused sparkle in her eyes were proof that she was so happy._

At first it was awkward, of course it was, but it didn't mean that it wouldn't get better. He had managed to muster up some courage and walk Levy home although they didn't talk at first.

It wasn't until Levy had cracked a very lame joke that the tension in the air lifted. Sure, there are still some rough patches in Levy and Gajeel's relationship here and there but they are slowly progressing.

"Well, I'm sure those two can manage anything.", Cana said with closed eyes while holding a suspicious looking bottle in her hand.

"Juvia hopes that Juvia and Gray-sama will slowly progress in romance too.", the bluenette sighed with dreamy eyes.

Last week, on the night of the incident, Gray and Juvia were supposed to go for a little stargazing (Gray's excuse to talk to Juvia about her problems.) but they weren't able to because of what happened.

Juvia was still happy though that they had reached there at the right time to help out her friends, but was a little disappointed because those thugs ruined her chances of alone time with her precious Gray-sama.

Not to mention that she wasn't able to see (stalk) Gray much this week because she was busy making sure that Gajeel and Levy were making some progress.

In short, it was a pretty frustrating week for Juvia.

She felt someone ruffling her hair and Juvia's pout turned into a smile at the gesture.

"Never fear, nee-san is here to set you and the stupid Gray up!", Cana said with an sisterly aura around her and then with a wink, stood up.

Before Juvia could open her mouth to talk, the brunette was already making her way over to the smaller opposite booth which only had single seats facing each other by the window.

She was wobbling a little but managed to reach her target, aka Gray and Loke's seat. Juvia could feel her ears heat up, but she couldn't deny that every part of her was anticipating what Cana will do next.

"Ne, ne, Gray-chan, would you mind switching seats with me? I'm pretty sleepy and my place has too much sunlight, it's so irritating.", Cana said with a cheerful voice while shaking Gray's shoulder.

"Don't call me -_chan_ Cana, and aren't there curtains-"

"Are you talking back, Gray-chan?", she said with an overly sweet voice that made shivers ran up on Gray's spine.

_Women are scary._

"Not at all! Here, take my seat. I'll be going."

"Good boy, Gray-chan.", Cana said with a wide smile then took a long swig from her bottle.

"Right. Where were you sitting before Cana?", the raven-haired inquired but only got ignored by the brunette.

"Ahh! This one's good!", she said with a light blush forming on her cheeks. The alcohol having more effect on her. Gray shook his head and was about to look for a seat when Cana grabbed his wrist and pointed sideways.

"There! I sat there! Enjoy okay? Now, Loke, why don't you drink with me."

Gray sighed at Cana's antics and went to follow the direction in which the drunkard had pointed.

He immediately caught sight of a certain bluenette, staring with her deep blue eyes.

A squeak escaped her lips as their eyes met and the blush on her cheeks was immediate. Noticing that the seat beside her was unoccupied he went and sat there.

"You don't mind, right?", he said as he plopped down next to her but got ignored again as Juvia stared at him in disbelief.

"Uh, _we_ do!"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead at the sarcastic comment.

He snapped his head towards the source, to be met with red eyes glaring at him in irritation.

"Fuck off iron-face!", Gray growled.

"What did ya call me, stripper?!", the bulky man butted his forehead with that of Gray's.

"I said. Fuck. Off! You giant. _Iron. Face!", _Gray sneered.

Gajeel had had enough. First the shrimp peeling off his patch (and escaped, moving off to the seat next to Erza who was seated in front of them with an abnormally large case in her lap) which was _so _not good. And now the perverted stripper decided to irk him even more!

"That's it!"

The bulky man started to push Gray, trying to shove him off the seat, but the raven-haired shirtless man wasn't going to back down, and started pushing back.

Grunts and growls elicited from the fuming head butted teens as they tried to shove each other off.

In the midst of the struggle, Gajeel's elbow jabbed into a body, a pained groan following soon after.

"What the hell, metal-frea- Ack!". Gajeel's elbow had implanted itself again into the same place with a little more force this time.

"You asked for it!"

In the next moment, Gajeel found his head squished in between a pink head and a raven head, as the three of them tried to send the other two flying off the seat, eliciting a squeak from the blonde who was now trapped between the pink-haired male and the window behind her.

"L-Lu-chan!"

Natsu growled, "What the fuck metal-freak! You're hurting Lucy!"

With new found strength, he growled lowly as he pushed and shoved against the large back of Gajeel which in turn ended up pushing Gray.

A high pitched squeal and a thump sounded, as Gray found himself on top of a red-faced Juvia. _Once again_.

The scuffle momentarily stopped as Gajeel began to cackle out loud, his motion sickness temporarily forgotten.

"What the hell are ya laughing at, stupid?"

The menacing growl from the pink head stopped him.

Before he could react, Gajeel found himself on top of Gray, eliciting a yelp from him.

"Now that's better.", the pink-haired teen smirked before turning back to check on Lucy.

"Why you…", Gajeel growled, as he lunged forward, jumping on top of Natsu who yelped and jerked his legs up in reflex under the sudden weight of the bulky teen; his leg making contact with the oh-so-precious case in the red haired girl's lap.

The case was about to tumble off her lap, but luckily the red head caught it in time.

The red head was now sweating by now. '_Please be okay. Please be okay!'._

With a shaky hand she lifted up the lid with wide eyes, fearing the worst.

Her lips trembled, '_The decorations!'_

A dark aura emanated from the depressed girl, as the petite bluenette next to her recoiled into her corner trembling.

Erza tried to take deep breaths as she tried to reassure herself, '_It's okay Erza, it's just the decorations. You can make those __**rotten**__ boys buy as many as you want when you reach the resort...'_

The grunts and growls escalated, causing the red-head to direct a cold glare at the scuffling boys.

Sensing a dark aura behind them, a shiver involuntarily ran down their spines as they shakily turned their heads towards the source only to be met with a dark fuming figure staring at them with two red eyes peeking out through red bangs.

The boys immediately clung onto each other for dear lives as the red head slowly stood up, her shadow looming over the shaking teens.

Two painful bonks resounded throughout the entire bogey…

* * *

Opening his eyes, a groan escaped his lips as Gray lifted his head up slightly.

His fingers twitched as he felt something soft underneath him.

Sitting up, he looked down to see what he was lying on, only for his face to turn red on seeing a giddily smiling Juvia splayed on the ground.

"J-Juvia!"

But the girl seemed to be in her own world (on cloud number nine, since her beloved Gray-sama is lying on top of her!).

Sighing, the teen got up and pulled the limp girl up along with him, settling the girl onto the seat before settling into the spot next to her.

Glancing to his side, a smirk appeared on his lips on seeing a bump on each of the sulking boys.

'_Serves them right!'_

The red head was still glaring at them and he couldn't help but feel a shiver run up his spine.

He turned his head back to check on Juvia to found her staring at him in awe.

He chuckled at her wide eyes and open mouthed expression but she soon started drooling a little. He waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance.

"G-Gray-sama!", she shouted out of shock and happiness.

"Yo, Juvia!"

"Gray-sama your clothes!", she pointed out but then clung onto Gray's neck before he could react, hugging the raven-haired teen, "It doesn't matter though, Juvia's so happy to see her Gray-sama.", she said enthusiastically and Gray returned it with a small smile.

"I'm happy to see you too, Juvia.", he patted her head a little, chuckling. He suddenly felt her weight getting heavier and heavier, and the next thing he knew, Juvia was already asleep, leaning on him.

"O-Oi Juvia!"

"Gray-sama...", she mumbled in her sleep and Gray couldn't help but just smile.

"You sure are a handful.", he muttered then positioned the bluenette in a more comfortable position, leaning her head on his shoulder, while an arm went around her waist to keep her in place so she wouldn't fall.

"But I wouldn't have you in any other way.", he mumbled and closed his eyes as well.

After all, there was still a good few hours till they reached their destination.

* * *

If people think that a Natsu without motion sickness during a train ride is a handful, then they haven't seen a Lucy who, apparently, was experiencing her first (remembered) train ride.

"Natsu! Natsu! Look! There's a lot of flowers!", Lucy enthusiastically said while pointing at the flower field their train was currently passing by.

"Yeah, you've said that like 5 times already.", Natsu groaned but Lucy didn't mind.

"Natsu! Natsu! Look! There's a lot of flowers!", the blonde enthusiastically repeated and this time, Natsu groaned louder.

"Luce, you just said that-"

"And they're pink! Just like your hair!", the blonde smiled brightly.

Natsu would have retorted that it's salmon not pink but he just found himself entranced as Lucy's bright hair shone under the sunlight and how the pink flowers in her background screamed how Lucy looked beautiful with pink.

.

.

.

_"Ne, ne, look at those fountains Natsu! It's surrounded by flowers! And they're pink. Just like your hair!"_

.

.

.

Natsu blinked and saw that Lucy was looking back at the scenery outside.

'What was that?', he thought.

.

.

.

_"Promise me you'll never leave me."_

_"I promise, Natsu."_

.

.

.

He shook his head rapidly.

_'I think I need to sleep.'_, he thought, bringing up a hand to his forehead.

Whatever it was, it left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He sighed and encircled his arms around the blonde's waist. She jumped a little at the sudden contact but relaxed, craning her neck to look at Natsu.

"You wanna sleep on my lap?", she asked but Natsu just shook his head and leaned on her shoulder, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Luce. Promise me you'll never leave me."

"N-Natsu what are y-"

"Lucy, please promise me.", he said, his voice cracking.

"But-"

"Please."

"I'll.. I'll never leave you Natsu.", she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

_'Another promise to be broken.'_

Natsu didn't reply. He buried his face into the crook of her neck pulling the blonde closer to him.

He didn't sleep. He just stayed in that position, never letting go. Because he was afraid, that the moment he opened he eyes, all of this would disappear like a dream.

* * *

"You've been quiet for a while now, Jellal."

"Am I?", the blue-haired teen said, turning a page on his book.

"Is something bothering you?", Erza inquired while chewing on a piece of strawberry cake. How she got that, nobody knows. (Of course, the case in her lap is to be suspected.)

Jellal sighed and closed his book. He stayed silent for a while before shrugging.

"No."

"Is it because of that?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about Jellal.", she said sternly.

"Erza, I'm not worried about it. I'm just tired."

"I can't believe you're still lying to me after all that has happened, Jellal."

"Erza, you know-"

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom."

Jellal sighed.

Why was everything so difficult?

* * *

Erza took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her deep brown eyes and tried to push away all of the negative thoughts that were forming in her head.

"Just enjoy. Nothing's gonna happen. Nothing's.. gonna happen.", she chanted and took a deep breath.

_"Just enjoy. Nothing's gonna happen…"_

* * *

"I can't believe that we're already here!", Levy squealed followed by Gajeel who looked like he had just risen up from the dead.

"I'll get you back for this, shrimp."

"I'd like to see you try Gajeel~", Levy sang and winked before turning on her heels to walk towards the vending machine. She inserted a few coins and tossed the drink to him, which he swiftly caught.

"That might help.", she said, offering a small smile.

"If you insist.", he muttered, coughing as he tried to hide the smile forming on his lips.

.

.

.

"Juvia is so sorry for sleeping on Gray-sama!", Juvia said while exiting the train. She had a light blush on her cheeks and she was fingering the strap of her bag.

"It's okay, I slept on you too, you know."

"Okay. Uhmm. Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Since Juvia's and Gray-sama's stargazing was.. interrupted last week, would you like to go with Juvia tonight? Well, uhmm, I mean, Juvia heard that the stars look beautiful here- not that it's not beautiful at home, it's actually very pretty back home too but-"

"I would like to go with you, Juvia.", he smiled, and Juvia's heart skipped a beat.

Gray's smile was what Juvia loved to see the most, and to see that smile directed at her makes her heart melt. At that moment, Juvia vowed to herself, that she would do whatever it takes to make Gray smile.

She wanted to be his new light.

.

.

.

Lucy stepped out of the train with a smile. She felt so excited, but sad at the same time that soon, she wouldn't be able to do any of this anymore. Natsu soon followed her and all of her worries vanished the moment his hands wrapped around hers.

"So, what now?", she heard Gray ask as soon as they all had gathered. Lucy's eyes landed on the scarlet-haired beauty holding a ton of bags as if they weighed nothing.

"Juvia thinks that we should check-in first."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Come on, guys.", Levy said with a smile and soon they were in the lobby of the hotel.

The whole gang smiled in awe as they took in their surroundings. The hotel was closer to the shore that they could see waves from here.

The hotel floor was laid with blue tiles that had patterns that resembled the waves. The lobby was decorated with sculptures of mermaids and paintings of pirate ships decorated the walls.

Juvia's eyes gleamed. She would love to stay here forever.

Gray smiled and patted her head. He was sure that Juvia was the one who liked this place the most out of the whole gang. He looked around once more, trying to engrave most of the details into his mind.

_'Maybe in the future, our house can be themed like this, but with some icebergs in the ocean-'_, he stopped and blushed when he realized what he was thinking.

_'Where did that came from?!',_ he shouted in his mind as he took in deep breaths to calm himself.

"Is Gray-sama alright?", he heard her say. Her tone was laced with pure worry.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine Juvia.", he said, cursing as he realized that his hand was still resting on top of the bluenette's head; and he couldn't bring himself to remove it.

"Gray-sama's face is red. Is Gray-sama sick?", she asked, tilting her head a little.

"Nah. I'm fine."

"Alright! We got two rooms. I say the boys sleep in one room and the girls in the other.", Erza said while holding up two keys.

"No!", Natsu immediately rejected; Erza raised her brow at this.

"I want to share a room with Lucy!", he suddenly blurted out making their friends coo and tease them.

"You want to… _share_ a bed with her, huh, Natsu?", Levy teased.

_"_I.. I_.. "_, Natsu blushed.

"Geez, what a possessive flamebrain."

_"Sh-Shut up Ice freak!"_

"Gihi. Didn't know you had it in you Salamander."

_"What are you talking about!?"_

"Lucy is no longer Juvia's Love Rival!"

_"Lucy isn't __**Gray's**__, Juvia! She's mine!" (Lucy blushed even harder at this statement.)_

"No! A beauty like Lucy shouldn't be wasted with Natsu.", Loke said dramatically.

_"Do you want to __**die**__ Loke!?"_

"So you guys want to go down and dirty huh? Well with that kind of public display of affection earlier, I'm not surp-", Cana was cut off with a loud, "NO!"

And this time, both Natsu and a cherry red Lucy had shouted.

"Natsu, you should let Lucy stay with us girls. We want to spend more time with her. Do you understand?", Erza said with a deadly glare.

"Yeah, don't hog her all to yourself flamebrain.", Natsu glared at Gray, then looked at Lucy who was still blushing hard.

"Yes ma'am.."

* * *

"What should we do first Lu-chan?", Levy asked the blonde.

The five of them had just finished unpacking and Juvia had immediately went on stalker mode while Cana, got together with the love of her life; booze. While the rest of them however, chose to rest for a while and are now side by side, lying on the bed.

Levy smiled. She didn't know why, but she had the urge to stay all day long in their hotel and spend the day having girl talk.

She tilted her head and looked at the blonde who looked like she was still thinking. The bluenette then averted her gaze and stared at the ceiling.

She didn't mind it before, but now she was noticing.

Why did the blonde look so familiar? Why does she feel so attached to the girl whom she met just a few days ago to the point that her heart clenched whenever she was near her? Levy tried to brush it off.

'This should be a fun day.'

"Swim?", Lucy answered, still unsure.

There were a lot of things they could do at the resort.

"Yeah. That's good idea. What do you think Erza?", Levy asked.

"Erza?"

"Ah. Right. The strawberry cake here does look delicious.", she rumbled on making the two of them sweat-drop.

"Let's eat first before we swim.", Levy enthusiastically said and stood up.

"You guys go first. I'll follow you shortly.", Lucy said while Levy and Erza nodded.

"Hurry up okay?"

"We'll see you there Lucy."

Lucy waved at them and sighed when the door closed. She clutched the area where her heart was.

"My heart aches.", she mumbled, letting herself fall on the bed.

She closed her eyes, placing her arm over them. She remembered Mira's letter three days ago. At first it was normal, the white-haired angel congratulated her for completing another mission then told her about the next one.

What struck her as odd though was when Mira started to be a little… fidgety.

Mira was never fidgety.

She felt frustrated knowing that it's just a lacrima letter and so she couldn't really ask what was wrong.

Mira's next words were what bothered her the most.

"So... you see... uhmm... Lucy... ", the lacrima-Mirajane took a deep breath while closing her eyes. It was obvious to Lucy that she was trying to calm herself.

"It might be too late to say this but, I just wanted to say that, you should follow your heart Lucy. No matter what happens, it will always guide you. Your memories might be erased but your heart… your heart will always... _always_ guide you back. And Lucy... everything is made from love. So don't you dare deprive yourself of it. I wish that you'll get all the happiness you deserve. Lucy I-", the message had gotten cut off, and it only made Lucy wonder what else Mira was going to say.

She couldn't help but ponder over it. Mira said that she should follow her heart, and what her heart says, was to follow Natsu. But could she do that?

Could she follow her heart knowing that she would be hurt after?

Knowing that Natsu would be hurt?

Should she really be selfish and pursue what her heart desires? To chase after her own happiness?

But what would happen after?

She would leave.

She would leave Natsu because she was already dead and she was just there for a mission.

She closed her eyes and felt her heart beat.

Why was her heart still beating if it couldn't love anyway?

Scratch that, her heart _could_ still love, but it _shouldn't_.

And that's why it hurts so _damn_ much.

She was just here for a mission, a mission to return to _him_. But why couldn't she bring herself to accept that? Why did she think that there was more to this than just a simple mission?

She was being sidetracked. She was confused. A big part of her still wanted to do the mission and return to _his_ side but another just wishes to spend her remaining days with Natsu.

And it was such a selfish thought.

Because she would leave Natsu in the end.

And '_he_' might still be waiting for her return.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sad-filler. Really, not much happened in this chap. Just a bunch of explanations. The next chap would be the happy-filler. Hope u still enjoyed it though XD Thank you starfire for editing this again and adding the brawl of Natsu, Gray and Gajeel in the train! Haha XD**

**QUESTION NO. 5**

**What do you look like? No need to give me every description. Just a bit will do :)**

**\- My hair is color black and it's straight and shoulder-length. My eye color is black, but I wear contact lenses most of the time (it's color grey) because I can't see very well. I used to wear glasses tho, the big dorky ones haha. My body shape is like Levy's. Yeah, a lot like Levy's, I'm too small for my age *pouts* I have a bit of fair complexion tho my arms are a bit tanned because of the sun. And I'm the girl who's always wearing pants and shirts and rubber shoes since I don't like wearing dresses or skirts.**

**Manga Spoiler: Damn, Team Natsu action! I soooo love Lucy's magic. It suits her too well. I honestly don't like Celestial Magic much before since it is magic consuming and I'm the type of person who wants to do things by herself but now, damn, I love her magic since it also lets her have different magic all in all. ****Gray and Erza are so powerful too! Juvia is so cute too. Waaaah I want the n****ext chap already! **

**Does anyone know FT manga's update schedule? My app is being a pain and it's not showing notifs whenever there's an update.**

**I didn't miss a single review right? See you guys on the next chapter :)**

**Next Chapter: Forget Everything**

_**11 days and 90 more to go!**_

* * *

Here's my reply to the Guest Reviews:

Guest: Hello! I hope I'll be able to write this completely too. But I think I will as long as there are people who keeps on supporting this story :) Thank u, hope u liked this new chap. And please do leave a penname next time so I can remember u ;)

IamMrsStyles: I'm glad that u find the deal kawaiiii XD Yep, they sure are lucky to have awesome dragons ;) Thanks for answering, I hope u like this new chap XD

nashi dragneel: Haha thank you Nash ;) Yeah, I think Lucy and Natsu's combined power would be so awesome, I'll be drooling over it. Haha. Keys on fireee waah! Thanks for answering and I hope that u like this new chap ;)

anime girl: Thank you XD I'm glad that u liked it ;) blue is such a cute color, I love it too, especially light blue. Thanks for answering, hope u liked this new chap ;)

Kellykahmia0667: Haha I'm love with that kind of Natsu too, I don't like him if he's too dark tho. Hmm.. maybe I'll make a flashback for it. I'm not sure. And yeah, he is XD I love Lucy's character too ;) thanks for answering, hope u liked this new chap :D

Star-chan: Yow XD Natsu would not only be aggressive but possessive too ;) and nah, it's not really perfect, this story have some flaws too. But I really do appreciate ur words. They motivate me to write :) yeah, stars are cool. Thanks for answering and I hope that u like this n chap XD

Zyra kyung: Wow, thank you. Ur reviews are very heart warming too. I really like Lucy's character and ur description about her is just perfect XD thanks for answering, hope u liked this new chap!

Gruvia 3: OMG. Thank you! Haha. It's kinda hard to update fast but I always try my best to write :) Wow, I'm so honored to hear that XD although there are a lot of better ones than mine :) Ice is a cool magic, literally haha and frozen! I love that movie. Thanks for answering! Hope u liked this new chap!

Zyrah: AAWWWEEEEE thanks! I'm happy that u loved it even if it's short. Mira is a sweet devil ;) Thanks for answering! And I hope that u liked this new chapter!

KOu FutABA: Aww, haha. Well here's the update. Thanks for answering! And I hope that u enjoy this new chapter ;)

PluMaplEGG33: Well, it was supposed to end at the park but I extended it for u guys XD haha yeah he is. Wow thank you hehe. Thanks for answering! Glad u liked the GaLe :) Hope u liked this new chap XD

JohnTeggi28: Thank you. And yeah, Natsu is very protective ;) well here's the new chap XD Thank you haha. So u like green? Well, thanks for answering, and I hope that u like this new chap!

juviafeels: Haha don't faint! I'm not physically there to catch you! Lol. Thanks for answering! Hope u liked this chap XD there's a lot of gruvia here haha.

Milianameow: Haha thanks. The end is sad tho haha. Cats are cute and independent. I love 'em too. Thanks for answering! Hope u liked this new chap XD

FairytailIsLife: Haha sorry for the long wait. Haha thank you. The last line is sad tho haha. Thanks again hehe. Well here's the new one, hope u liked it hehe.

Krissa Cheon 18: Haha oh my gosh, ur review totally made me laugh. Ur so cute hehe. Don't faint! I'm not physically there to catch u haha! #AyeSir! Thank u so much for always reviewing. Hope u liked this new chap ;)

SassYIncheoNGurL: Aww.. Thank you hehe. I like Lucy's power too, especially in the manga! Thanks for answering! Hope u liked this new chap XD

Nicole: U're reading my stories? *blushes* okay, I'm a bit embarrassed haha. Thank you so much. Yeah, I'll continue writing this story as long as there are people who supports me hihi. Thanks again. Hope u liked this new chap!

Maysie: Waah thank you! Hehe. It's not really perfect but still thanks XD Thanks for answering! Hope u liked this new chap!

LOL: THANKS FOR THE LOVE haha. Thank you! Hehe. Thank u for answering! I hope u liked this new chap!

Romeokise-kun: Hehe thank you. Cute huh XD well I just want a cute but heartbreaking story so yeah. Thank you! Thanks for answering! Hope u liked this new chap XD

8Nevermore3: Thank you. I'm happy that u've enjoyed it so far. Hehe. Hope u liked the new chap!

Milen: Wow, thank you. Haha. Waaaah I'm so touched! Thank u very much. Thanks for answering! I hope that u liked this new chap :)

Jili-chan: Hello! Thank u so much! Glad u find it cute :D well the gale will progress more hihi. Hope u liked this new chap!

AsdubalewerII: Hahaha your right! Evil Gray was so sexy hihi. Haha thank u, some are requesting for angst so I just wrote some although I'm not sure if it's okay or not. Thank u for always reviewing too. Thanks for answering, hope u liked this new chap!

Matteo XD: Hello! Hello! Haha. A million thank you to you! Nahh, I'm an amateur in writing and there are a LOT of writers here who are better than me :) what request scenes? I tried looking for it but I can't find it.. An advanced happy birthday to you! Haha ur so sweet tho. Ah, but ur also adding sweetness to my life XD So thank u for that :) Well, u don't have an account, I wish u have one tho, maybe we can pm sometimes if u have, but oh well, hehe. Haha I want a nii-san too lol XD too bad I'm the eldest. Advanced hbd again! thanks for answering and I hope u enjoyed this new chapter.

* * *

**Edited-07-22-16**


	11. Chapter 11 - Forget Everything

**Previously**

_She's just here for a mission, a mission to return to him. But why can't she bring herself accept that? Why does she think that there's more to this than just a simple mission?_

_She's being sidetracked. She's confused. A big part of her still wants to do the mission and return to his side but another just wishes to spend her remaining days with Natsu._

_And it was such a selfish thought._

_Because she will leave Natsu in the end._

_And 'he' might still be waiting for her return_.

* * *

**Chapter 11 (Forget Everything)**A knock on the door snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. With a deep breath, she composed herself and stood up.

Yet, she didn't expect to see that person on the other side of the door though.

"G-Gajeel.", it came out as a whisper, her eyes widening a bit.

"Yo.", he nodded.

"Do you need anything Gajeel? Levy already went-"

"I'm not looking for shrimp. I'm here to talk to you. In private."

Lucy gulped at the seriousness of his voice but eventually nodded her head, opening the door a bit wider so as to let him enter.

Once inside, Gajeel didn't waste any time and talked.

"I know who you are."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you're saying Gajeel."

"You.. You're that blondie from years ago, who was attacked by drunks. My memory is a bit messed up but I know that I've met you before bunny girl."

Lucy released the breath she didn't know she was holding. So that's what he was talking about.

Wait..

"Bunny girl?!"

"Yeah. I used to call you that.", he said nonchalantly and she just sighed.

"Maybe we did meet before.", she said silently. He shrugged and stood up, turning to leave the room.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No. I wanna say thanks."

"For what?", she scrunched up her brows.

"For everything.", he grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath.

"Hey bunny girl.. what does heaven looks like?", he said then twisted the knob and left, leaving Lucy to gape at his retreating back in shock.

She felt her legs turn Jell-O and all she could do was slump on the floor, her mouth slightly open with her eyes wide as saucers.

"How.. What?", she mumbled but started to panic the moment golden patterns appeared on her arm. The next thing she knew, a heavenly light engulfed her. She turned around and desperately looked for something other than the light.

"How are you child?", she spun towards the direction of the voice and her eyes widened on the seeing the owner of the voice.

It was the same short old man..the Principal of Fairy High. The Master who talked to her in heaven!

He was in a cross-sitting position on a cloud that was freely floating in the air. He had his usual kind smile on his face.

"Master.", the blonde whispered as her heart pounded against her chest.

Was this the end for her? Does this mean she can't do the mission anymore because someone found out about her?

"Ah. What was that saying again? The mind forgets, but the heart doesn't, was it?" Lucy nodded, not finding any courage to speak.

"The heart's really powerful don't you think? And so is the power to believe. And I guess that we should have expected that somebody will know sooner or later. They indeed loved you so much.", he continued on, and the blonde couldn't stop herself as tears fell from her eyes.

She crouched down on the ground as she felt afraid. So afraid that she felt that this was the end for her.

The cloud Makarov was sitting on disappeared and he swiftly landed next to blonde. He touched her chin and raised it a little to meet her gaze.

"Why are you crying child?"

"I.. Is.. Can I still.. "

"There's no need to cry Lucy.", he said softly and Lucy gathered her courage and stopped crying.

"You are very brave, child. You always were.", he said with a smile.

"The mission will still continue Lucy. You'll remember them, and it's not impossible that they'll remember you too. And although I said that, you can't really tell them about it unless they ask.", he placed a hand on his chin and thought hard.

"This is also very important Lucy. They might remember who you are; it's one of the consequences of the flashbacks. But you must be careful. If someone who knew about you, started telling the others about it, we have to erase their memories of you and take you back as well. I'm sorry Lucy, but we have no choice."

She gulped. She must be more careful. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

But why would they remember her easily? It was impossible unless..

"Master, this thought have been lingering in my mind for a while.. but are they.. Do I.. know them before?", she said while looking at Makarov in the eye.

She honestly, doesn't know what answer she'd like to hear.

"You didn't just know them Lucy. They were your Nakama…your family."

Her breath hitched in her throat.

_What?_

"T-They are?", she whispered.

Makarov nodded. She suddenly looked at Makarov as she remembered what she had been itching to ask him when they first met on Earth.

"W-What about you Master? What are you doing at Fairy High?" Makarov smiled at her question.

"I'm the principal of that school my dear."

She stared at the old man. Not satisfied with his answer, yet she couldn't bring herself to ask more.

"I'm also the grandfather of a very special child. And I'm on my mission to bring him back to where he belongs."

"So, I'm not the only one?"

"Of course not, child. We all have our own.. unfinished businesses."

She nodded at him and became frantic as a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait! What about my parents?"

"That's for you to find out Lucy. Good luck child."

And with that, she found herself in a familiar room. She looked around and remembered that she was on a vacation.. a vacation with her previous nakama.. her previous family.

She doesn't know what to feel, but she does know that her heart is pounding loudly in her chest. They.. They are her nakama and family, well, at least used to be.

What about her parents? What happened when she was still alive? Did they hate her?

Is that why she wasn't with them? Or are they dead too?

But what struck her the most was that she was actually with her family all this time.

'I guess that explains the flashbacks.'

She can't believe that she didn't notice it before.

Their familiar faces. The way her heart always clenched whenever she was near them. That longing in her heart. For all of them. It was because she was their family.

She can't deny that she's excited and happy to be given the chance to be with them again. But she also feels so devastated that she'll leave them soon. That thought hurts her so much that she wanted to cry.

She wanted to ask what she did before, to receive this kind of torture.

To be with the one you love, but leave them soon anyway.

Yet, she knew that it wasn't anyone's fault.

It was a bittersweet feeling. But for now, she wanted to be happy. She wanted to stay positive. She was lucky and at the same time, very unlucky.

Unlucky, because she'll leave them soon. And lucky, because she's been given the chance to be with them again.

Even if it was short-lived…

* * *

"Lucy! What took you so long? The strawberry cake here is sooo good."

Lucy smiled as she quickly made her way towards Erza. She was holding a plate of strawberry cake and there were stars in her eyes.

The blonde felt so excited and happy that she flung herself on Erza's neck and hugged the scarlet-haired woman. Erza was surprised at her sudden hug but she didn't hesitate to hug her back. The scarlet-head's heart tingled a little; a light feeling in her chest.

"Erza.. ", the blonde mumbled and Erza smiled.

"Hey, why are you only hugging Erza?", piped the petite bluenette who was pouting a little. Lucy laughed and gestured for her to join the hug, and somehow, Juvia and Cana who was watching them joined the hug too.

"Free hugs!", Cana shouted.

"Juvia wants to hug too!"

They group-hugged with smiles and laughter lingering the air.

The boys soon arrived and noticed the commotion.

"Hey! Let us join the hug too!", Natsu whined as he pouted a little. The boys smiled, even Gajeel. The girls laughed and opened the circle so the boys could join.

"Don't you dare touch somewhere inappropriate.", Erza warned before they joined.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Lucy laughed and felt warm at heart.

She was given the chance to be with her family again.

She'll leave the future and heartache for a later time. For the time being, she'll forget that she was actually dead. She'll forget that she has to leave soon. She'll forget about the fact that she has to part with them again, someday.

She laughed when Erza bumped Natsu's and Gray's heads together for arguing while hugging.

She's with her family now, and that's what matters.

She felt complete..

For now…she wants to live in the moment…enjoy every moment she has with her nakama…

Her family…

* * *

After their little scene earlier, the group filled their stomachs and rested a little. They all agreed to Levy's plan on swimming, so some of them went back to their rooms to change clothes.

Lucy hummed in delight while sipping on the straw.

Erza was right, the strawberry shake here is good too.

Erza and Levy went to the booths to check out some of their souvenirs and maybe rent a banana boat or some jet-ski. The blonde, on the other hand, was waiting for them by the outdoor pool in the hotel, her feet slightly touching the water.

"Yo."

She jumped a little at the sudden voice and turned around to look at the source.

"Gray.", she smiled.

Gray returned the smile and sat next to her by the pool.

"What brings you here?", she asked while placing the empty glass beside her.

"Uhm, how do I say this.. Lucy, do you know me?", he asked while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"You're Gray.", she said with a small smile on her face.

"No! Not that. I mean, do you know me? Like before? Argh, why is this so difficult?!"

Lucy pursed her lips. She knows what Gray is talking about, would it be bad to tell Gray about it? She took a deep breath then stared at the sky.

"Gray.. it's fun to live right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I wish I could live too, but you know.. I'm happy for this chance.", she smiled.

"Lucy.. ", he said; his voice cracking. He ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes. He took even breaths, trying his best to take in everything she said.

Was it really possible? For somebody who's dead to come back.

He shivered when he suddenly realized the implications of her question.

"You're gonna leave again?"

"Yes, maybe, I don't know. All I know is I'm back.. for now."

"What about Natsu?"

"I.. don't know. I don't know Gray but I wanna forget everything. I'm going to enjoy this day. Can you give me at least that Gray?"

"I.. I understand Lucy. But please, I wanna talk about this later."

Lucy looked at him and smiled.

Gray returned the gesture and stood up. He offered a hand to her which she gladly took.

"I honestly still feel so freaked out about this, but I sure am happy to see you again Lucy."

"Thanks Gray."

"Uh, and Lucy.. "

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home."

"I'm home."

She smiled, a genuine one.

She was home, at last.

And also because, Gray fell into the pool because Natsu 'accidentally' pushed him, while Juvia drooled over how a wet Gray is so perfect, Loke pushed a cackling Natsu into the pool before jumping in himself, Cana cheering them on while drinking her booze before jumping in herself as she dragged Juvia along with her, Levy pushing her into the pool while laughing her ass out; which was short-lived because Gajeel picked her up and jumped into the pool, and all boys getting out of the pool to toss Erza and Jellal into it..(which of course earned a bump on their heads from Erza after)

All of those were proof that she was home…

* * *

"Now my shirt is soaked too.", Levy said while pouting a little.

After laughing, playing at the pool and almost drowning each other (boys mostly), the group decided to change location and go to the beach.

The girls decided to set up their food and towels in a hut, ignoring the boys who were having a sand castle contest.

"Is that a clam? I knew you were gay ice princess!"

"It's called _design,_ flame-head! And what's that? Seaweeds? Seriously, no princess would want to live there!"

"It's a dragon's nest, you stupid ice block!"

"We're making sand castles fire-breath! Why would you put a dragon's nest in a castle?!"

"Because a dragon should be with the princess, popsicle! Who would want some pansy prince!"

"That's so stupid!"

"What did you say popsicle?!"

At that moment, Gray and Natsu were head-butting each other with veins popping on their head.

"You wanna go ash for brains?"

"Whenever you're ready snowflake!"

And of course, Gajeel and Loke soon joined in their brawl when the two accidentally destroyed their sand castle while Jellal just sighed at their childishness.

"Aren't we going to stop them?", Levy worriedly asked.

"Nah. Just let 'em be.", Cana replied, wincing as they heard a loud crash.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama looks so cool while fighting.", the bluenette said as she hugged a piece of cloth.

"Juvia, is that Gray's trunks?", Levy asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Levy, Juvia has Gray-sama's boxers. Juvia has it, not love rival.", Juvia said while glaring at Lucy who was busy applying some sunscreen on her arms; Levy sweat-dropped at this.

"I don't wanna ask about it anymore."

"Gi hee.", Levy jumped at the sound behind her.

"Gajeel!"

"Yo, shrimp!"

"I told you, it's Levy!"

"Whatever."

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel-kun should be more.. honest with himself. Just like Gray-sama!", she said with dreamy eyes.

"Crazy woman.", he grunted but quickly helped Levy in carrying the tray of food.

.

.

.

"Lucy!", Natsu enthusiastically shouted.

"Natsu.", she smiled at him before proceeding to apply sunscreen on her legs.

"Lucy, what were you talking about with ice princess earlier?"

She froze at his question but immediately relaxed and smiled.

"It's a secret.", she said and Natsu pouted. Lucy laughed as blush crawled up her cheeks. She then removed the towel around her neck and passed the bottle to Natsu.

"Please help.", she said with a smile.

Natsu grunted then looked away, trying to fight the growing blush on his cheeks. He didn't notice it before but Lucy was already in her swimsuit.

It was a white two-piece swimsuit that had light pink flowers on it. She had a serene smile on her face as she waited for him to grab the bottle of sunscreen. Drops of water trickled from her wet hair, down her perfect body.

He felt blood quickly rushing to his cheeks.

Man, is it just him or is it getting hot here?

"S-Sure.", he said and took the bottle.

Lucy smiled and turned around. She grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair and placed on one side of her shoulder. Natsu gulped when his eyes landed on her porcelain skin.

He sat next to her and started applying the sunscreen on her back, focusing on taking even breaths to make his blush go away.

Lucy on the other hand, was staring at a distance. She said that she'll forget everything but how could she when all she could think about was how she'll never be able to experience any of this after?

She wanted to stay.

She wanted to be with them so badly.

It makes her think what the cause of her death was. She wished that it was meaningful. She wished that it had a purpose. She wished that it was worth all the pain she was feeling right now, cause honestly this pain is slowly killing her again and again.

"Ne, Natsu.", said Lucy while hugging her towel.

"Yeah?"

"When.. When this is all over.. D-Do you think I'll.. ", she trailed off; unable to finish her question.

She heard shuffling from Natsu's side and the next thing she knew, he was in front of her. Tipping her chin so he'll look at him. And only him.

"Luce.. ", he started; his voice low and firm.

Lucy stared at his onyx orbs. She could just get lost in those dark orbs of his forever.

"Can you promise me one thing?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He moved his hand and cupped her cheeks; Lucy unconsciously leaned into his warm touch.

"Forget everything.. ", he whispered, his thumb brushing a lone tear that escaped her eyes.

"Just for this day, don't cry, and be happy. Don't think of the future. Don't think about what'll happen. Think of me, think of our friends. Just.. think of us. After this, get ready, because we'll challenge fate together.", he grinned, and Lucy found it hard not to return it.

"But for now, I want you to be happy Lucy.", she was teary-eyed, not because of sadness, but because of her new found hope. She laughed and threw her arms around Natsu's neck.

She was right. Natsu is her angel.

"Oii, stop the PDA already you two. Let's swim!", Cana called while laughing.

Lucy broke the hug while Natsu grinned at her. The pink-haired offered her his hand.

"Come on."

She placed her hand on top of his.

"Yeah."

* * *

Loke didn't know how he ended up in this situation.

One minute he was casually walking along the beach, and the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by his girlfriends and exes.

Not that he was complaining.

Beautiful girls in bikini chasing after him is always good thing, except when they have the intention to either kill you or rape you.

He soon found himself turning towards the back of the building. His chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He put a hand over his mouth as he heard footsteps coming near him.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you chasing after him anyway?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"What do you mean you're his girlfriend? _I'm_ his girlfriend!"

"What? No! _I_ am, you bitch!"

"I'm gonna kill that man! Because of him my boyfriend and I broke up!"

"That cheater! How dare he use me!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He was so lucky to be able to escape them. He quickly turned when he heard the opening of a door, ready run once again once things get worse. Though, he stopped, mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers, as he saw who exited through the door.

"Aries?"

The pink-haired woman turned to look at him. She froze, unable to utter a single word. The wind blew past them but they didn't care. Their eyes were locked and time seemed to stop for them.

"I think I heard someone there!", said a voice, snapping the both of them out of their trance.

Loke cursed when he heard footsteps coming towards their direction, and without thinking, he grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her off to who knows where.

"L-Leo!", Aries sputtered.

He stiffened at the name but continued to run anyway.

He found her. He found Aries.

"Damn! I'll explain later okay?", he said as he continued to run. He only stopped when the girl suddenly pulled back her wrist and escaped his hold. He looked at her, dumbfounded at her reaction.

Aries looked down and held her wrist; unable to bring herself to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that you have made things clear between us before. There isn't a reason for me to follow you Le- Loke-san. I'm sorry."

He was stunned. Leo was a nickname she gave him long ago. It was special. He didn't know that it would hurt him badly when she decided to call him by his real name.

She quickly left, and he regretted not saying a thing. He regretted letting go again. He regretted not talking to her and fixing things between the two of them.

What was she doing here anyway? Did she find great friends? Is somebody taking care of her?

He cursed and looked at the sky. He saw the fluffy clouds and the bright rays of the sun. He lifted his hand and shielded his eyes. He wished that it was night. That way, he could at least get some strength from the stars both him and Aries loved so much.

The stars that connects the two of them..

Because he hated himself so much for being the coward he is.

* * *

Levy laughed as Natsu and Gray had another swimming contest; that of course led to another series of drowning and brawls.

She sighed happily. For her, this is one of their best trips. Maybe it's because she feels like they were finally complete.

Her eyes landed on Lucy who was being dragged by Natsu; they both had smiles on their faces.

She watched as Natsu suddenly halted and turned, causing Lucy to crash into his chest. He laughed and said something in the blonde's ear (And Levy wished that she knew what it was because Lucy's embarrassed reaction was so priceless). Levy sighed once again at this.

She was so happy to see that her friends are happy. She was so happy that she couldn't help, but cry.. again. She quickly whipped her tears away before someone notices, before staring at the tears lingering on her fingers.

Who was Lucy? Why does she feel so attached to her? Why does she feel like, she knows her? Why?

And it's not only her. She also noticed the others staring at her sometimes. Gray, Juvia, Erza and even Gajeel were staring at her, looking at her closely as if examining her.

She wanted to confront Lucy. She wanted to ask who she really is. But she was afraid because something inside her told her that the moment she asks, Lucy will leave.

That the blonde will keep her distance from her.. from everyone. And she really doesn't want that.

She'd rather be curious forever and enjoy having her around rather than satisfying her curiosity and pushing Lucy away.

But that doesn't mean she'll stop thinking about it. Maybe she should investigate. But not now, not when everyone is happy.

Not when she is happy.

Maybe someday.. Maybe someday, she'll finally have her answers.

She just hopes that the answer she's looking for will make everyone happy.

* * *

"Juvia is so happy today!", the bluenette enthusiastically said as she dipped her feet in the ocean water.

Her and Gray were walking along the shoreline, the waves lightly tapping on their bare feet.

"Yeah. I can see that.", Gray smiled.

"Juvia wishes that every day was like this."

"I'm wishing for that too.", Gray whispered and Juvia's eyes softened as she looked at him.

"Gray-sama.. Juvia knows that she isn't really the perfect person for Gray-sama.."

"Juvia what are yo-"

"And Juvia knows that she can't compare to Gray-sama's light, but Juvia wants to tell Gray-sama that she'll always be by his side. That she'll always be there when he's sad, mad or happy. Juvia.. Juvia loves Gray-sama."

Gray's heart skipped a beat.

His eyes widened a little, though he can't bring himself to tear away from her eyes. Her beautiful blue orbs that was always so honest, sincere, and always, full of love.

Juvia smiled, her hair flowing in the wind and for Gray, she looked so beautiful there, like she belonged in the ocean.

How many times had Juvia confessed her love to him? And how many times had he shot her down?

Juvia was brave. She always says what she feels and she's always fighting for it.

And while he was running and feeling guilty of something he couldn't control, there she was, always two steps behind; ready to catch him when he falls. While he was building walls around himself, there she was, standing beautifully, waiting for him to finally open up to her.

He was such a fool.

But still, he couldn't just change so suddenly. He was still scared. He had built this wall for years and he can't just tear it down and open up for Juvia.

No, life isn't as easy as that.

Juvia loves him.. so much. So much that he could just imagine her taking a bullet that was aimed at him.

He could imagine her smiling even as she fell off a cliff; if it just meant she saved him. Juvia was like that. She was so selfless. And he doesn't think that he deserve her.

He looked at Juvia who was still smiling at him. Her face glowing and her dark blue eyes telling him how much she loves him.

How can he deserve her? He stopped walking and looked at Juvia. He took a shaky breath and held her hand.

"Juvia.. "

"Ah, no. Gray-sama, don't give Juvia that look. Juvia loves Gray-sama, but she isn't forcing Gray-sama to love her back."

She said with a genuine smile making Gray's grip on her hands tighten.

"But, Juvia wants Gray-sama to know that she will be giving him her best shot. Juvia will make Gray-sama love her, so get ready Gray-sama."

He froze at what she said, and laughed.

This girl, _this girl_ just keeps on surprising him.

Just when he was about to give up, just when he had convinced himself that he didn't deserve her, there she goes; telling him that she will make him love her. He tugged on her hands and pulled her in for a hug.

Really, she didn't need to try so hard. He was on the edge of the cliff anyway, and soon, he'll fall for her.

* * *

"You've been pretty helpful Gajeel.", teased the petite blue-haired girl.

Gajeel scowled at her. (Well, at least tried hard to do so.) Here he was, passing up on the chance to beat Salamander into a pulp and instead, helping the shrimp set a few things up and _this_ is what he gets?

A kiss would have been a much better thank you than her teasing. Though, he must admit that he liked seeing her smile like that.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep on glancing at Lu-chan?", he stopped for a moment then shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about shrimp. I ain't looking at bunny girl."

"Bunny girl? Can't you like, call people by their real names?"

"Why? Do you badly want me to call you by your name too, Shrimp?", he asked while grinning mischievously.

"W-What?! N-No!", she sputtered; red faced from obvious embarrassment.

"I'm just saying that it's more proper to call people by their names!"

Gajeel raised a brow at her explanation then took a step closer to her.

"Proper? You know I don't do proper, shrimp.", he took another step, red eyes locked with the bluenette's brown ones. He grinned, and she blushed at their closeness.

"Ah! I forgot to get the paper cups for the drinks! I'll be back!", she said fast and quickly ran back to the hotel, trying to stop the growing blush on her cheeks.

She placed her hand on her chest and the feeling of her racing heart made her happy and scared at the same time. How can one man affect her like that?

"Gajeel..", she whispered with a smile as she went to get the paper cups she 'forgot'.

* * *

"Here's Levy! Now all we need to do, is wait for that playboy.", Cana said as Levy approached the group. The bluenette was holding some paper cups making Cana raise a brow at her.

"What's going on?", Levy asked.

"Sweetie, have you forgotten that we have cups under the table?", she asked while raising a brow at Levy, who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"Oh. Hehe. I forgot Cana.", Cana raised her brow higher at this but decided not ask further.

"So, what are you guys doing?", the bluenette asked as she noticed all of her friends standing near the hut.

"We rented some jet ski remember? We all agreed to go on one now, we're just waiting for Loke to arrive.", Erza piped up, excited at the idea of some competition that will surely come.

"Here's Loke."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're gonna go jet skiing!"

"Suuure. Alone?"

"Nope! By pair.", Cana said with a devilish smirk.

"Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama!", Juvia said while holding Gray's arm.

"Lucy's with me.", Natsu said while pulling Lucy closer to her.

"What about you're motion sickness?" The blonde worriedly asked.

"Troia.", he grinned.

"Oh."

"If you insist then I'll go with you shrimp."

"I never said anything.", the smaller bluenette sweat-dropped.

"And I'll go with Mr. Playboy here, so Erza and Jellal can go together."

"I don't think that's necessary.", a blushing Erza mumbled but didn't protest further. Cana grinned widely at this then raised a suspicious-looking bottle.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's gooo!"

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

The jet skiing went on normally, at least as normal as it could get.

Erza and Jellal were awkward as ever, Loke was trying to woo Cana. (Who chose to ignore him in favor of drinking her beer.) And of course, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, had took it on themselves to race around the island thus resulting in Lucy and Levy to be scared out of their wits. (And Juvia using the opportunity to cling tighter to her shirtless Gray-sama.)

Of course, it lead to Lucy almost strangling Natsu to death the moment they fell into water but her anger immediately vanished the moment Natsu flashed her a very wide grin.

"That was so fun Luce!", he shouted, and Lucy would later claim that her cheeks_ definitely_ didn't turn hot the moment she took in his appearance.

She didn't say a thing. She just stared at him. Entranced with his smile and lost within his eyes. She didn't know when her hands wrapped around his neck, but she did know that she had the greatest urge to hug him that moment.

And so she did.

"Something wrong Luce?", he asked worriedly, an arm wrapping around her waist while trying to keep both of them afloat, "Were you that scared? I'm sorry if I got carried away.", he said worriedly.

But Lucy shook her head, "No. That's not it, it's just that, I'm really happy to be with you Natsu."

He smiled and unconsciously pulled her closer.

"Me too Luce… me too."

* * *

"So what's next on our list?", Levy asked after their group met up again after a banana boat ride. The girls were all sitting inside the hut while the boys, except Loke (who was too busy flirting) and Jellal (who was as quiet as ever), were engaged in a heated argument over who won the previous races in jet ski and banana boat.

"How about surfing?", Cana suggested.

"Ah no, the waves aren't that big around here, Cana. Besides, none of us know how to surf anyway.", Levy explained to Cana who just shrugged.

"Well, why don't we play beach volleyball?", Erza suggested which earned nods of approval from both boys and girls.

(And later earned horrified looks from Levy and Lucy as they learnt just how competitive their friends can be.)

* * *

"I'm sooo tired.", Levy whined before plopping on the bed. She was already in her pajamas and Lucy was sitting across her while drying her hair.

The group decided to eat after a game of beach volleyball (which didn't end up well as the boys started brawling that resulted in Erza to incapacitate them all) then played a few more games before deciding to retreat to their rooms.

"Yeah, but it was fun.", Lucy said, a smile softly gracing her lips.

"I agree. It was more fun with you here.", the bluenette added. Lucy didn't reply and just smiled.

"Lu-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Levy-chan."

"How did you meet Natsu?"

Lucy froze.

She can't help ponder how she and Natsu met before…when she was still alive.

"I met him in the park playground."

"Really? What happened next?", Levy scooted closer to her while hugging some pillows. She looked very eager and without a doubt waiting for some sappy romance to happen.

"We just talked I guess.", the blonde shrugged while Levy raised a thin brow.

"That's it? You just talked and you fell in love?" Lucy blushed hard at this.

"W-Wha? No! Levy-chan!", she shouted, embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Haha! You should have seen your face Lu! Haha! Come on, spill!", Levy enthusiastically said.

"T-There's nothing more to say!" She said which is sort of true.

She told Natsu she was an angel, showed him her wings and he left her to think. Not that she could say the last part with Erza in the vicinity. Mavis knows what the scarlet-head will do to Natsu when she learnt he just left the blonde in the park all alone that night.

"Awww, you're no fun Lu!"

"W-Well, why don't you just tell me about you and Gajeel then?"

Now it was Levy's turn to blush, and Lucy knew that it was the perfect comeback.

"Ooohh girl talk!", Cana said plopped down on the bed next to Lucy.

"Juvia wants to join too!"

"I guess some girl talk is nice."

And soon, the night ended with Lucy, Levy and Erza blushing madly with Cana's lewd comments and Juvia's detailed description on how she will ravish her Gray-sama. They _so_ didn't need the horrifying image of Juvia raping Gray in their heads.

Later that night, not getting any sleep, Lucy got up to head out of their room.

Her hand on the door knob, she smiled when she turned to take a look at her sleeping friends.

A contented sigh escaped her lips as she turned the knob and headed out for a night stroll.

* * *

**It's late again, sorry!**

**I'm a bit pressed for time. Sorry, I can't reply to your wonderful reviews today. It's already late here and I have school tomorrow, and I'm not really excited. *sighs***

**I'll try to reply to them tomorrow though so I'll probably repost this chapter together with my replies. But, thank you for the reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Also, I just uploaded this using my phone so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**QUESTION NO. 6**

**What's your favorite food?**

**\- Lasagna, french fries (though it's not really french xD), pizza and cheesecake.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to leave me some lovely reviews! Your reviews always makes me happy and motivated. Haha. See you on the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Times Like These

**Previously**

_Later that night, not getting any sleep, Lucy got up to head out of their room._

_Her hand on the door knob, she smiled when she turned to take a look at her sleeping friends._

_A contented sigh escaped her lips as she turned the knob and headed out for a night stroll._

* * *

**Chapter 12 (Times Like These)**

The cold breeze of the night welcomed the blonde, causing goose-bumps to shoot throughout her whole body**. **It was then that she remembered that she was just wearing a light dress and forgot to bring a jacket.

But she didn't care. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair, the smell of the salty ocean that tingled her nostrils, filling her with a sense of comfort.

The cold waves bubbled up under her bare feet as she walked along the shoreline while she relished the light of the moon that fell upon her, wrapping her in its enchanting glow. It was at times like these that she forgets her worries.

It was at times like these, that she feels at ease.

She could still hear the beating of her heart even through all the roars and splashes of the waves. It was like her music for that night. The steady beat of her heart that proves her existence.

A smile graced her lips as she looked up at the sky. The stars are out tonight. Twinkling and gently looking down at her as they give her strength. She gently closed her eyes as her hands went up to clutch the area near her heart.

For a moment, she forgot everything.

For a moment, time stood still.

For a moment... everything was perfect.

It was at times like these, that Lucy's tears silently flows down from her eyes.

They weren't sad tears…nor were they happy ones.

They were just there, accompanying her for the night, along with the waves, the sand, the stars, the moon and the steady beating of her heart.

And it was at times like these, that Natsu would be watching from afar. Looking at her with raw emotions flashing in his eyes. His hand and leg would twitch every once in a while as he fought the urge to go and wipe those tears away.

To wrap his arms around her and feel the beating of his heart along with hers as they both try to forget the world.

But he wouldn't, because he was still afraid. Afraid of laying his feelings on her and adding up to her burden.

He was in love with an angel.

He was in love with Lucy.

He didn't know where these emotions came from. He didn't know when or where he started to love her but... he welcomed it. He let it consume him whole.

And while a part of his mind was warning him about the consequences, the bigger part of him knew and was ready to do everything. He knew that when the day comes when he needed to fight for this feeling, he wouldn't hesitate the slightest.

Because his feelings for her, was what he cherished the most... and he wouldn't let anyone take it.

* * *

It was their second day together and not a minute was wasted by the group. They checked out the different shops and souvenirs and even went on some rides at the mini-amusement park attached to the resort.

"This place has everything!", Levy exclaimed while closing her eyes to savor the taste of the delicious delicacies they were eating. Erza had somehow managed to convince the whole group that they should stay at the cake shop there for a while and so far, none of them regretted listening to Erza. The cakes and pastries there were heavenly.

"Juvia wants to live here forever."

"Me too Juvia.", Levy said with pout.

"Well, we're leaving later so I think you should enjoy every moment here, Levy.", Erza said while nibbling on her favorite strawberry cake. She got to admit, she would miss this resort too. If they have cake here like this, then she wouldn't mind living here.

It was _so_ delicious.

There was definitely something different about the way it was made. Erza's eyes suddenly wandered to the pair in front of her and she tried hard not to smile.

"Natsu! Slow down!", said Lucy while wiping the cake crumbs on the corner of the pink-haired teen's mouth. She looked like a mother chiding her 5-year-old son.

"But it's sooo delicious Luce!", he said while talking with his mouth full. Erza's eye twitched at the sight.

"Well, yeah, but still!"

The scarlet-haired tried to restrain herself from punching Natsu as he ate the delicious and perfect cake like a caveman and instead, focused hard on thinking about the two of them.

Natsu and Lucy.

Everything changed the moment Lucy arrived. Nobody dared to say it out loud though. Maybe a part of them was just afraid. Afraid of what will happen if they asked questions. Because now, everything was in its rightful place.

They gained a new friend in Lucy, Natsu was back to his cheerful self, and slowly, there was an obvious improvement in their group's relationship. Except for her and Jellal, but maybe things are just made this way for them. And if you ask Erza, she would say that she was just happy the way things are now.

Or maybe, they were just waiting... Waiting for someone to break the ice.

Her brown eyes soon landed on her empty plate. Where did all the strawberry cake go? She stared at her empty plate once again before deciding that she wanted more.

"I'll buy some more cake.", she declared and quickly stood up to go to the counter. She was met with the same brown eyes behind the counter, though this person's chocolate orbs were much softer than her stern ones. She was a different woman from the first one but it's already past 12 so the first one's shift must have ended.

The woman behind the counter had a pink hair and porcelain skin. She was also wearing a fluffy white dress and the brown clips adorning her hair looks a bit like horns.

'She looks like an innocent lamb.', was Erza's thoughts before blinking and ordering another piece of strawberry cake.

"I'm sorry... Is that all?", the shy girl, who donned the name tag 'Aries' asked.

The redhead wanted to ask why she was saying sorry but just concluded that the girl was very shy.

"Yes. Thank you Aries.", Erza said with gleaming eyes and a very wide smile that took the pink-haired worker aback.

"E-Enjoy.", she stuttered out then bowed her head.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it. The cakes here are heavenly. There's something quite unique in its taste. I love it."

The girl's cheeks tinted pink as she gave Erza a shy smile.

"Thank you."

"Thank you too."

After a few more hours of having fun, the group soon ended up in their respective rooms as their stay was about to end.

"We're leaving.", Erza said making the people in the room groan.

"Where did all the time go?", Levy whined. Her arms were spread on the bed as she faced the ceiling.

"I don't wanna leave the booze here.", Cana, who was currently next to Levy, muttered, earning a bewildered look from Lucy.

"They served you even if you're underage?", the blonde asked while standing in front of Cana.

"Oh Lucy-chan, you know I have my ways.", the brunette winked then quickly stood up and grabbed Lucy; earning a high pitch squeal from the blonde.

"You secretive little girl, have Natsu made his way to this sexy body of yours, yet?"

Lucy squealed (And blushed wildly at Cana's comment) as Cana began to tickle her stomach while straddling her.

"Ohhh! You're so sensitive Lucy, you must make a lot of indecent noises in the bed with Natsu huh?"

"Ah! Love Rival and Natsu are doing _that _already?"

Erza smacked her forehead as she watched Cana harass a bright red Lucy. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if the blonde soon fainted from embarrassment. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice the brunette looming over her and looking at her as if she was her next target.

"How about you Er-za-chan? Any dirty secrets about you and Jellal?"

And it was safe to say, that it were the girls who made a mess in the room, not the boys who were busy eavesdropping on them from the other room.

* * *

"We're home.", Natsu grumbled as he opened the door to their house.

He was expecting his mom or his sister Wendy to be rushing to the door to see them but was surprised to find nobody at home.

"Weird."

"What's weird?", asked the blonde as she too entered the house.

"Nobody's home."

"Maybe they're just out shopping."

"Maybe. Come on, let's go upstairs. I'm tired."

"Okay."

* * *

"Okay, this is so weird. I know mom's shopaholic but dad too?", Natsu said as he scanned his phone for any messages. Lucy, on the other hand, was in the kitchen heating up frozen pizza.

"You think something happened?", she said as she entered the room while holding the pizza.

"Nah, I don't think so, but they should've left a note or texted me at least. Even Wendy isn't home yet."

"Why don't you try calling them then?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to."

"Why not? You're worried about them, so why don't you call them to check if they're okay?"

"Just... Let's just go eat okay?"

"No Natsu, why don't you call them, and then we'll eat."

"But Lucy... "

"What's so wrong about calling them Natsu? Don't you think that they'll be happy if you at least showed them that you care?"

She stopped and looked at him. His eyes still glued to the phone he was holding.

"What? Don't tell me you're embarrassed to let them know how you feel.", she pointed out and Natsu looking at her with wide eyes only told her that she was right.

She sighed a little and smiled

"There's nothing wrong with showing your parents that you care, Natsu. There's nothing embarrassing about it either. They'll be happy to know it, trust me on this. Besides, you can never predict life. You'll never know when it will end so I think that you should tell the people that you love them as long as they're alive... As long as_ you_ are alive. And I think that they'll love to actually hear it.", she smiled sadly at him then took the slice of pizza while trying to cheer herself up.

She was slightly sensitive about these topics because she couldn't help but feel jealous of those people who still had the chance to do what they want in life. Yes, she had accepted that she was dead, but it didn't mean that she never questioned _why her_.

Why her? When she still had these kind people to love? She was still young and she could've still done a lot of things.

She sighed. What a selfish girl she was. But was it so bad if she wanted to experience more things? To graduate, to find a job, to fall in love and get married. To get old together with Natsu... She blushed at that thought.

Natsu, on the other hand, just sighed and finally pressed the call button on his phone.

Maybe Lucy was right. What was he so afraid of anyway? It was just his mom.

And with that he took a deep breath and smiled as an old but sweet voice answered the phone.

* * *

Grandeeney was getting stressed out. They were out for some mother-daughter bonding when Wendy suddenly collapsed. She didn't know what to do. She was so worried about her.

She kept pacing in the hallway of the hospital and all she could think of was if her daughter is fine.

She had called Igneel minutes ago but he still hasn't responded, making her even more agitated than she already was. She flinched and almost dropped the phone in her hand to her surprise when it suddenly vibrated in her hand.

"H-Hello?", she said, her eyes bulging out of their sockets once she saw who was calling her.

"Mom?"

"Oh! Natsu! You called. Is there anything you need? Are you alright? There's food in the fridge if you're hungry. Is Lucy okay?"

"I'm fine. We're fine. I just wanna ask when you're coming home? It's pretty late already.. "

At that statement, Grandeeney's smile widened. Natsu, her baby boy, was worried! Though her smile soon turned into a frown when she remembered the situation.

"Uh no, we're going to take a few more minutes dear. Your dad seems to be busy at work too so just enjoy your Lucy-time until we arrive 'kay?"

"Sure mom..."

"Alright, don't stay up too late okay? I love you."

She smiled, not really expecting an answer. She was just happy that Natsu called her. That her son was worried about her.

Natsu, on the other hand, went silent. Torn if he should say the next words or not. But he decided to say it anyway.

"Yeah, sure. Love you too mom, and... I'm sorry for everything. ", he mumbled silently before turning off the phone.

When he looked up, he saw Lucy smiling brightly at him.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it? I'm sure your mom will be happy."

"Yeah, yeah just eat your food, Little Angel."

She pouted at that then happily turned her attention to her food. Natsu, on the other hand, just smiled.

The things this girl made him do was just amazing.

And Lucy was right, because now, Grandeeney was smiling and crying because of happiness, a warm feeling spreading through her chest.

And when the doctor told her that Wendy's examination was over and that her little girl was fine, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around Igneel (who immediately arrived after reading her messages, panting and out breath, probably from his rush to get to her) who returned her hug with the same bright grin that she had fallen in love with.

It was at times like these, that she was so thankful for this family.

* * *

Aries slumped onto the bed the moment they finished packing their things. She didn't know that a cake shop could need this much.

She squinted at the bright light of the bulb on their ceiling and was thankful for the shadow of the person who loomed over her.

It was a woman in her 20s. Her hands were planted on her curvy hips. Her hair was tied up in an ox horn style and the shiny bangles that hung on her wrist made the pink-haired squint. She had a sun-kissed skin that Aries envies with a pout and her deep black eyes shone with amusement.

"You're tired already?", she asked with an inquiring brow.

"I'm sorry but we packed a lot of things and-", she squeaked when Libra suddenly plopped down beside her while groaning into the pillow.

"You know what? I'm tired too. Those scumbags are so going to get it from me. How dare they leave us to pack everything", she mumbled and Aries couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sure Virgo would enjoy some punishment.", she said making Libra groan.

"You know I'm not talking about her."

"Well, yeah but, I kinda miss her."

"We'll see her in a few hours. Magnolia isn't that far away you know. I'm sure she and Aquarius have something for us."

"Yeah, more work.", Aries mumbled making Libra laugh.

"Well, for now, let's look for Pisces so I can tell his mom that he's being a lazy ass.", she said making Aries giggle again.

_Magnolia, huh. _

* * *

"So, Loke is your next mission right?"

"Yes. Natsu-sama.", Lucy said through gritted teeth.

She didn't know how they ended up in this situation, but here she was, wearing the maid costume _again_, because Natsu claimed that she never did finish up her punishment of being his maid for the day.

Curse him for not forgetting about that stupid punishment!

So here she was, massaging his head while he was using her lap as his pillow. They were still waiting for Grandeeney, Wendy and Igneel, and Lucy couldn't help but blush at the thought that they would see her dressed like that.

_'Natsu's mom will probably squeal again'_, she sweat-dropped at the thought making her miss the next words Natsu said.

_"Why is it always boys?"_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing.", he said quickly.

"So whatcha gonna help Loke with? He seems fine to me. Flirting with you and all.", he said with a pout, and Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"I need to help in reuniting him with his first love.", he raised a brow at this.

"Who?"

"I have no idea.", Lucy said while playing with Natsu's pink locks.

"Oh great, it's not like Loke isn't a playboy and there's like, thousands of girls he's gotten involved with.", he said with sarcasm making Lucy giggle.

"Have a little faith, will you? You're my partner right? We can do this.", she smiled.

He smirked, "Glad to hear that you know that already."

* * *

Loke adjusted his coat as he entered the noisy club. He was greeted by the smell of smoke, sweat and the loud music as usual. He saw a lot of girls grinding on the dance floor, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy anything.

"Loke-kun!"

"How was your vacation?"

"We missed you!"

He was immediately surrounded by his so-called girlfriends. Their hands making their ways to the different parts of his body. He usually wouldn't mind it but today, he was not in the mood.

"Forgive me ladies but I would like to be alone tonight.", he said while forcing a smile. All the girls gave him a disappointed pout and filled his ears with their high-pitched whines. He gave them an apologetic smile and quickly slipped away from the crowd. Sighing, he reached an empty stool.

"The usual, Loke-kun?", Ren, the bartender in the Blue Pegasus Club asked him.

"Nah, give me something stronger tonight.", he said making the bartender pointedly look at him but didn't ask anyway, and Loke was thankful for that.

"Here you go.", the bartender said then gave him his drink that made Loke give him a grateful smile. The orange-haired quickly turned around though as a flash of pink caught his eye.

He quickly stood up, causing some of the people nearby to look at him, he didn't care though as his mind focused on one thing.

"Aries!", he shouted, though his voice was drowned out by the loud music.

He soon caught up to crown of pink hair and quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around. His brown eyes widened for a second at the sight and Loke couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath.

It was not her.

His heart was beating fast. How could he think that this person was her? That was impossible. And even if she was Aries, what would he say to her? That he was sorry? That he regretted leaving her? That he regretted letting her go?

"Uhmm, can you let go of me now? My friends are kinda waiting for me?", the girl said making him snap out of his trance.

"Yeah... sorry."

"It's okay, it's looks like you mistook me for someone, and judging by your reaction, she seems pretty important to you."

The woman had a nice soothing voice, it reminded him of Aries, and that was enough to make him feel like shit.

"I'm sure you'll find her soon enough, bye."

The woman gave him a smile and soon left his sight.

He sighed. He just hopes that she is right.

* * *

***Sighs***

**READ THIS IF YOU CARE:**

**No replies again for this chapter. Sorry. But just know that I love them. I always love them.**

**I've been thinking, I always update late. A month or so, and I'm not doing this on purpose really. I always feel like shit whenever I don't update fast but I'm just busy and I really can't concentrate on writing chapters. **

**I honestly love writing. I love this story and I love you guys but I'm lazy and most of the stuff I do doesn't require much energy.. and let me say this. Writing requires a lot of energy and thinking. I already do a lot of thinking at school so when I hit a writer's block for this story, I don't push myself to think anymore and just let go until inspiration strikes me again. So that is why I always update late. **

**And I'm sorry for that. But I'm not abandoning this story if that's what you're thinking, at least not now. **

**I want to be honest with you. I CAN'T update fast. I just can't. But I WILL update, this I promise you. UNLESS, of course, all of you hit me with the biggest Flames telling that I shouldn't update anymore because I always update late. But like what I always say: **

**AS LONG AS THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO SUPPORTS THIS STORY AND PUTS UP WITH MY SLOW UPDATE THEN I WILL NOT STOP WRITING. **

**Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed! Whether it's hate for my slowness or love for this chapter's fluff, you decide :) **

**Thanks starfire for beta-reading this. Love ya!**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Lion's Lamb**

**12 days and 89 more to go. **

**Edited-07-23-16**

**Cover Credit: Cover Image is not mine. I just added the text. I frst found it on deviantart, I can't remember the name of the artist. I searched again, but now the pic is linked to tumblr, and it just shows a bunch of nalu pics but the pic itself not included. **


End file.
